Hamato's X Bestias
by Ritsune-san
Summary: YAOI. Capítulos con pequeños One-Shots dedicado a distintas parejas. Parejas: Leonardo X Tiger Claw, Raphael X Shash, Donatello X Leatherhead, Rahzar X Michelangelo, Splinter X Shredder. (Perdón por el mal Resumen pero realmente no trato de hacer mucha historia, solo son situaciones simples de parejas)
1. Chapter 1

No soy dueño de las Tortugas Ninja tanto como caricaturas, películas o comics, solo de este FanFiction.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**Tiger Claw x Leonardo  
**Tiger Claw:

_"Esto es rutina, despertar en las noches e ir con el maestro Shredder y sus otros discípulos y seguidores, el se mantiene silencioso y calculador sobre su venganza mientras yo permanezco fiel a el parándome justo alado de su trono, se entera de alguna noticia de las tortugas y nos pide buscarlas, las encontramos momentáneamente, peleamos, de alguna forma nos burlas y se van._

_Mucha rutina, mas de la que pudiera soportar, pero solo por un detalle esto es tolerable, solo uno, el ver al cachorro de azul: Leonardo._

_Eres el mas determinado y decidido de tu camada, eres rápido y audaz a simple vista, es sorprendente para un cachorro como el, y es por eso que cada vez que nos ordenan ir por ti y los tuyos, doy todo de mi, porque espero poder capturarte y cuando lo logre..._

_No lo se..._

_No entiendo esto... no se que hacer cuando lo haga, si te capturo, probablemente el maestro Shredder me ordene aniquilarte, el pensarlo me hace sentir un vacío en el estomago... no quiero capturarte pero... quiero que seas mío..._

_Creo que lo entiendo... pensando las cosas claras, lo entiendo, no estoy cien porciento seguro, pero si estoy en lo correcto, eso quiere decir que me has enamorado, si es eso, esto es un problema._

_No te quiero atrapar, no te quiero matar, no debo desobedecer, pero, te amo, y debo decírtelo, tu eres parte de esta indeseada conexión, cuando te vea te lo diré, y hace que aceptes porque por tu culpa, yo tengo estos sentimientos."_

- Tiger Claw - silenciosamente había llegado FishFace y se había asomado por la puerta de la habitación de Tiger Claw que en ese momento estaba en posición del loto mientras pensaba.

- Que quieres? - pregunto furioso Tiger Claw al ser interrumpido por su revelación de sentimientos.

- E-el Maestro Shredder quiere una reunión ahora mismo - hablo tembloroso mientras se desaparecía un poco por la puerta, Tiger Claw gruño pero no de enojo, se levanto y hablo.

- Ya voy - hablo dando la media vuelta.

- Si señor Tiger Claw - hablo por ultima vez y se cerro la puerta antes de alejarse a paso rápido.

Tiger Claw camino al baño y abriendo el grifo le mojo la cara con las manos y se miro al espejo unos segundos, sabia que Shredder lo llamaba para una misión que involucraba a las tortugas, lo que significaba, que esta misión también seria la cual diría sus sentimientos, de una u otra forma.

Se seco el rostro y salió de la habitación, camino a paso lento mientras veía el suelo y pensaba en las formas de decirle, pero todas los resultados imaginables no tienen un "si" o "yo también" como respuesta, sin darse cuenta había llegado a la habitación central donde estaban FishFace, Razhar y Shredder.

- Tiger Claw, llegas tarde - hablo Shredder haciendo que Tiger Claw se sorprendiera un poco.

- Lo siento maestro Shredder, no volverá a pasar - se disculpo formalmente.

- Claro que no lo aras - dijo Shredder con su típico tono sombrío - Hay avistamientos de las tortugas en el estacionamiento de la avenida 82, vallan y tráiganme sus cuerpos con vida, espero que no fallen - decreto y los tres mutantes hicieron una respetuosa reverencia.

- Hai, Maestro Shredder - dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo y junto un grupo de FootBoots salieron a buscar a las tortugas.

Fueron en motocicletas, el camino fue corto, demasiado corto para el gusto de Tiger Claw, necesitaba pensar que decirle al pequeño cachorro de azul, pero al llegar a su destino, ya era muy tarde, tenia que actuar rápido y sin preparación.

Se escuchaban varios disparos por parte del Krang junto varios disparos y algunas voces desde el segundo piso, decidió que era tiempo de entrar a la acción y se adentraron al estacionamiento y ahí encontraron a las tortugas peleando contra los Krang, aunque habían peleado hace barios minutos, todos se veían sonrientes, como si fuera un juego para ellos.

- Mikey! Atrás de ti - se escucho el grito de Leonardo y el corazón de Tiger Claw dio un vuelco, a pesar de haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hace unos minutos, ese amor se sentía de años, realmente ese cachorro lo había enamorado, se dio cuenta que se había quedado por un minuto viendo al cachorro de azul que olvido la misión y solo se acordó de ella cuando sintió la mirada de sus dos compañeros de equipo.

- Ataquen! Ahora! - rugió y todo el FootClan salió de su escondite y empezó a atacar a las tortugas.

- Que?! Como es que el FootClan Esta aquí?! - pregunto Raphael con fastidio mientras empezaba a pelear con FishFace.

- Miedo? - le pregunto FishFace con burla.

- Miedo? Yo? No me confundas con Tigo - le respondió con una sonrisa empezando a pelear con mayor fuerza.

Del otro lado estaban Razhar peleando con Mikey, que mas bien parecía que estaba jugando con Razhar, justo alado de ellos estaba Donatello peleando con un grupo de FootBots, y hasta el fondo estaban Tiger Claw con Leonardo, los dos chocaban espadas con gran furia, pero lo que extraño era que ningún ataque de Tiger Claw era serio, era como si evitara golpearlo, lo cual enojo a Leonardo.

- Te estas burlando de mi? - le pregunto enojado y acercándose varias veces a el solo para atacarlo.

Tiger Claw bloqueo todo ataque pero Leonardo estaba atacando muy rápido, necesitaba estar en privado rápido, sintiendo mucho dolor por hacerlo, tomo a Leonardo y lo saco del estacionamiento de un lanzamiento haciendo que Leonardo callera desde el segundo piso al primero y calendo encima de unas jardineras que amortiguaron el golpe, Tiger Claw también salto y callo justo enfrente de Leonardo, guardo sus armas y se acerco a el.

- Estas bien? - le pregunto ayudándolo a incorporarse, pero Leonardo le dio un puñetazo haciendo retroceder a Tiger Claw pero no demasiado.

- Me haces caer de un segundo piso... y me preguntas si estoy bien? - pregunto sarcástico y enojado.

- Si bueno - se volvió a acercar a el y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie - Necesitaba hablar contigo a solas de una u otra forma - aclaro no mirándolo a la cara, sinceramente se sentía mal por esa táctica tan brusca.

- De que se trata? Si es alguna trampa-

- No es una trampa, ni nada que ver con el FootClan - interrumpió Tiger Claw - Es... yo... - buscaba las palabras pero solo no las encontraba.

- Leo! Donde Estas? Debemos huir! - se escucho a Raphael gritar y Leonardo afilo la mirada.

- Date prisa - dijo Leonardo con firmeza y Tiger Claw tomo aire para después mirarlo a los ojos.

- Te amo – confeso al fin y Leonardo se sorprendió de gran manera, después de unos segundos en los cuales no se movió, retrocedió unos pasos para empuñar sus Katanas y apuntarle.

- Si esto es una trampa, es una muy ridícula - le contesto con furia pero un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

- No, no es ninguna trampa ni broma, en serio te amo - Leonardo solo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no sabia que decir, se quedaron en silencio unos momentos hasta que un grito los distrajo de su mente llena de sentimientos confusos.

- Leo! Te encontré! - grito Raphael desde el segundo piso y junto a sus hermanos saltaron al primero y se pusieron alado de el, sin saber de la confesión de su enemigo y solo ver la escena de Leonardo apuntando a Tiger Claw con sus Katanas.

- Que hacemos? - pregunto Donatello y Leonardo vio a Tiger Claw que lo miraba con falso enojo para guardar las apariencias.

- Retirada - dijo y Michelangelo lanzo una bomba de humo al suelo y al dispersarse el humo, ya no estaban, estaba Tiger Claw totalmente solo y sin saber como el cachorro de azul le respondería.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Leatherhead X Donatello**  
Donatello:

Demasiado cansado.

Donatello junto sus hermanos acababan de llegar de esa misión, se suponía que solo tenían que arruinar y recoger el mutageno que estaban transfiriendo el Krang, pero el FootClan llego de repente, peleo lo que pudo pero gracias a que arrojaron bombas de humo pudieron escapar.

Entro a su laboratorio y puso los dos cilindros de mutageno encima de su escritorio, ahí fue cuando noto a Leatherhead dormir enrollado en el suelo alado de su silla.

Habían pasado un par de meses desde que habían traído a Leatherhead de nuevo a la tierra, estaba un poco temeroso ya que Leatherhead a tenido cierta obsesión con su cara.

Pero en más de un sentido, Leatherhead lo amaba.

Al principio se sintió muy confundido y con temor, pero con el tiempo, Leatherhead demostró que realmente lo amaba, acepto sus sentimientos sintiéndose extrañado al principio pero cambio a amor en poco tiempo, sus hermanos y Sensei aceptaron su relación, Donatello se sentía realmente feliz por su relación.

- Oye, Leatherhead, se que estas despierto - dijo Donatello sentándose en su silla y Leatherhead abrió los ojos.

- Como supiste? - pregunto con si voz ronca y gruesa.

- _"Roncas muy fuerte cuando realmente duermes"_ - pensó - Es un secreto - dijo sonriéndole y Leatherhead se puso de pie y poso su hocico suavemente en la mejilla de Donatello a modo de beso, este sonrió y se ruborizo respondiendo con otro beso en su hocico.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Hola y Buenos Días, Noches o cualquier hora que lean este mensaje.

Les diré algunas notas del Fic:

- Este capitulo es Largo y tiene solo dos One-Shots, pero esto solo durara los primeros capítulos, en los demás probablemente serán cortos y tendrán tres pequeños One-Shots dedicado a cada pareja y sin una historia realmente fija.

- Esto es tanto una nota como una pregunta: Como se darán cuenta, el titulo del fic y el resumen acopla a todos los Hamato, bueno, como no quiero dejar a Mikey les quiero hacer una pequeña pregunta: ¿Les molestaría si pusiera un OC (Original Character) en el Fic? Sinceramente no me agradan mucho los Oc porque la mayoría son muy "Mary Sue" o "Gary Stu" así que trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible, Pero! Si ustedes no quieres un Oc, están en todo derecho de Decir no, este es tanto mi Fic como suyo!

Les dejo mis nombres de Usuario de mi Facebook y Tumblr para que me busquen y me sigan (digo, si quieren)

Facebook = Ritsune San  
Tumblr = Ritsune-San

Déjenme sus Comentarios y si les gusto el Fic pónganlo en favoritos, cualquiera de las dos opciones me hace feliz!


	2. Chapter 2

**Slash X Raphael**  
Raphael:

Después de pelear con el Krang y sorpresivamente con el FootClan las tortugas se habían ido a descansar un poco antes de dormir, todos excepto Raphael, el se quedo despierto hasta que todos se habían dormido para después salir a escondidas, sabia que salir solo y sin avisar era un castigo y un gran sermón por parte de Splinter, pero eso no le importaba mucho.

Salto por las azoteas de los edificios hasta llegar a una nada en lo especial, espero ahí unos minutos hasta que unos saltos resonantes se acercaban hasta llegar a el.

- Llegas tarde Spike - le dijo con una sonrisa Raphael a Slash.

- Te lo dije, me llamo Slash - le respondió Slash con una sonrisa y Raphael solo soltó una pequeña risa.

Los dos se sentaron en el suelo apoyándose en la pared de la azotea mientras platicaban, Raphael le iba contando la pelea del Krang y el FootClan mientras que Slash escuchaba atento y hacia comentarios de vez en cuando.

- Después encontré a Leo apuntando a Tiger Claw - le siguió contando Raphael.

- Tiger Claw? Quien es el? - pregunto Slash.

- Un nuevo integrante del FootClan, muy fuerte, fue sorpresa ver a Leonardo cuidarse tan bien el solo, ese gato le haría morder el suelo si se distrae por un segundo - le contesto.

- Oh, así que es fuerte, aunque hacer eso no es tan difícil, es Leonardo del que estamos hablando - bromeo Slash y Raphael soltó una risa y después bostezo sonoramente - Creo que deberías regresar a casa, ya es muy noche - le dijo Slash poniéndose de pie y Raphael lo imito para después estirar los músculos.

- Si, creo que tienes razón - dijo aceptando la sugerencia - Y tu Slash? que has hecho?

- Yo? - se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta y lo pensó un poco - No e hecho mucho, busco y aplasto algunos Krang cuando los veo, lo usual - respondió y Raphael rio un poco.

- No se te quitara esa manía de aplastar cosas, verdad? - le pregunto con una sonrisa mientras golpeo ligeramente el brazo de Slash.

- Por algo me puse este nombre - contesto con una sonrisa y atrapo a Raphael en un abraso mientras lo aplastaba un poco - Así que cuídate si no quieres terminar así - dijo con una sonrisa y Raphael empezó a reír junto a Slash mientras lo zarandeaba un poco, después de unos segundos Slash soltó a Raphael y lo puso otra vez en el suelo mientras que Raphael aun reía ligeramente, Slash miro hipnotizado esa sonrisa.

- Te amo - soltó sin querer y Raphael abrió los ojos con sorpresa, el momento se congelo.

Slash y Raphael no dejaban de verse a los ojos con sorpresa, esperaron a que uno de los dos hablara pero ninguno hablo ni actuó por unos momentos, no había movimiento ente ellos, excepto la brisa de la noche chocando entre ellos y los edificios dando sus silbidos naturales.

- Que? - pregunto débilmente y con una voz casi insonora.

- Que... te amo - repitió Slash y Raphael se tapo el rostro con sus manos mientras miraba hacia abajo, ahí Slash reacciono - O-olvídalo! Solo olvídalo si no estas de acuerdo - dijo nervioso y triste.

- Yo también - dijo en un susurro Raphael y Slash se congelo.

- Que? - pregunto sorprendido y con rubor en las mejillas.

- Que yo también! - repitió Raphael mirando a Slash violentamente con en seño fruncido y una cara totalmente roja, Slash sonrió ampliamente y abraso a Raphael, este acepto el abraso feliz.

- _"Como se supone que dormiré ahora!"_ - pensó Raphael entre los brazos de Slash mientras tenia una cara con felicidad y vergüenza incrustada.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Tiger Claw X Leonardo  
**Leonardo:

_"Imposible! Imposible! Como se supone que viva de ahora en adelante? Desde el dia que Tiger Claw me dijo... ESO! No puedo dejar de pensar en el, y eso paso hace UNA SEMANA! En el desayuno pienso en Tiger Claw, en el entrenamiento pienso en Tiger Claw, en las misiones en Tiger Claw, Tiger Claw! Tiger Claw! TIGER CLAW! No puedo pensar en otra cosa y es muy frustrante!_

_Necesito quitar esto de mi mente y pensar en algo mejor, como en... no puedo... no puedo pensar en nada mas..._

_Es demasiado mala esta situación... si este es un plan para hacerme enloquecer, es muy bueno._

_Lo peor es que no se que responder a tu confesión, "No"? "Si"? "Tal vez"? Demasiado confuso... que debería de hacer? el capitán Ryan nunca se enfrento a tal dilema, porque yo si... necesito un consejo, pero, de quien?_

_Raph? no... se burlaría de mi y después iría a matar a Tiger Claw sin pensar que el lo matara antes de que sostenga sus Sai's._

_Donnie? el tiene experiencia con el amor desde que es pareja de Leatherhead... pero no creo que me de una respuesta que pueda hacer._

_Mikey? claro que no, no entendería._

_Sensei?... demasiado vergonzoso... hablar con mi padre de estos temas... pero no me queda de otra"_

Leonardo salió de su cuarto y se fue al Dojo a ver a Splinter, este estaba meditando profundamente y Leonardo decidió no molestarlo y se quedo sentado frente a el mientras miraba el suelo y pensaba en como decir su situación a su padre.

- A que vienes a mi hijo? - pregunto Splinter con los ojos cerrados y Leonardo se sorprendió por tan repentina reacción de su Sensei.

- Y-yo Quería preguntarle algo - respondió Leonardo con vergüenza.

- Y que es? - pregunto Splinter abriendo ligeramente los ojos, Leonardo trago en seco y volvió a mirar el suelo durante unos segundos.

- Esta bien que un hombre se enamore de otro hombre? - pregunto viéndolo a los ojos y Splinter se sorprendió un poco, Leonardo espero una respuesta pero solo vio como los ojos de Splinter miraban a la nada, parecía que estaba demasiado centrado en otra cosa hasta que por fin esa hilera de desconocidos pensamientos paso - Sensei? - pregunto Leonardo un poco preocupado.

- Que? Bueno, claro que esta bien - respondió Splinter aun un poco desconcertado por sus pensamientos, pero inmediatamente recobro la composta - Tu hermano sale con un hombre, crees que esta mal lo que hace? - Leonardo se sorprendió por tal comparación.

- No, no creo que esta situación sea lo mismo que esta - confeso para si mismo en un susurro.

- Que situación? - Leonardo vio a su Sensei con sorpresa ya que no se dio cuenta que dijo la anterior frase en vez de pensarla, inmediatamente se puso nervioso sin saber si decirle o no.

- Bueno! Um-esque-yo-emm-pelea-ybueno-emm - Leonardo empezó a balbucear con una cara roja y con confusión en su rostro, Splinter suspiro sonoramente y Leonardo guardo silencio.

- Hijo, puedes decirme lo que sea, no te juzgare, soy tu padre, recuerdas? - le dijo con una sonrisa paterna e inmediatamente Leonardo se calmo y miro el suelo.

- Bueno... el otro día - y así Leonardo le dijo todo lo que sucedió en esa pelea, el enfrentamiento con el Krang, la entrada sorpresiva del FootClan, como Tiger Claw lo lanzo al primer piso y el lo siguió, todo, Splinter escucho atento mientras se pasaba la mano por su barba.

- Entiendo tu dilema - le dijo después de escuchar la historia de Leonardo - Que le piensas responder? - Leonardo puso una expresión de confusión para si mismo.

- No lo se - respondió mirando el suelo algo derrotado - Le quiero decir que no pero... no puedo, y aceptar sus sentimientos es algo que no se si creer - confeso y Splinter medito unos segundos.

- Mas que no creer es que no puedas aceptar - Leonardo abrió los ojos con sorpresa - Leonardo, este amor no es confuso, simplemente no quieres ver la realidad, cuando la vea, serás feliz - Leonardo abrió los ojos sorprendido por la respuesta de su Sensei.

- Pero Sensei! Es Nuestro enemigo! - le dijo Leonardo y Splinter sonrió mas ampliamente.

- Y? el amor hace la paz , y de ahora en mas tienes que buscar y meditar la respuesta por tu cuenta - Leonardo se quedo callado y miro el suelo sin ver nada, se levanto silenciosamente y salió del Dojo sin decir nada.

- _"Como se supone que vaya a responder?"_ - se dijo a si mismo mientras entraba en su cuarto y se sentaba en posición del loto y pensaba su situación - _"Un "no" es muy fácil de decir, porque no se lo puedo decir?"_ - frunció el seño mientras tenia los ojos cerrados - _"Es mi enemigo, es del FootClan, Trato de matarme a mi, mis hermanos y a mi Padre"_ - abrió los ojos con tristeza y abandono su posición del loto para después recostarse en su cama y mirar en techo - _"Con eso debería serme suficiente para decirle no, pero... no puedo"_ - se tapo la cara con su almohada - _"Me siento de lo peor"_ - se confeso a si mismo y se paro de su cama - Necesito pensar al aire libre - dijo en voz alta y salió de su habitación y de la guarida hacia la superficie.

Camino hasta llegar a un edificio alto del cual se sento y miro la ciudad mientras pensaba, realmente Leonardo no sabia que hacer, el salir con su enemigo era algo arriesgado y peligroso estando en bandos diferentes, pero ese no era el único problema, también estaban sus sentimientos, no lo aceptaba, no lo pensaba, pero el también sentía lo mismo.

A sus sentimientos no le importaban si no eran del mismo equipo, no le importaban las especies, no le importaban los géneros, solo le importaba el.

Repentinamente su t-phone sonó, había pasado una hora desde que había salido de casa, si no regresaba pronto sus hermanos se preocuparían, se paro y dándole una ultima mirada a la ciudad se dio la vuelta para regresar a casa, pero se encontró con algo que nunca creyó encontrar en ese momento, Tiger Claw estaba justo enfrente de el a un par de metros.

Tiger Claw lo estaba mirando con un deseo indescriptible en sus ojos, era como si estuviera mirando lo mas divino en la existencia, y para el, eso era Leonardo, los dos se estaban mirando a los ojos pero ninguno dijo nada, era como si tuvieran la palabra en la boca pero no pudieran decir nada, Leonardo se decidió por no decir nada y regresar a su casa, así que se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Tiger Claw haciéndolo reaccionar.

- Espera! - le pidió Tiger Claw a Leonardo y este no se movió - Dame una respuesta - pidió en un tono exigente, Leonardo no respondió, Tiger Claw se acerco a el a paso veloz y le dio la vuelta casi forzándolo a verlo a los ojos, lo miro con un enojo triste pero soltó el enojo para demostrar una desesperación tan triste que le destrozo el corazón a Leonardo - No me rechaces... - pidió y poso su rostro en el hombro de Leonardo y lo abraso - Por favor - pidió de nuevo y Leonardo se shockeo, no sabia como responder, después de unos segundos correspondió al abraso lo que sorprendió ligeramente a Tiger Claw.

- Yo... pensé en responderte que no - esa frase hiso entristecer de gran manera al felino - Pero... no pude... no puedo - Tiger Claw se sorprendió y se separo un poco de Leonardo para mirarlo a los ojos - No puedo rechazar tus sentimientos pero tampoco puedo aceptarlos... realmente... no se que hacer - dijo desesperado de su dilema y Tiger Claw lo beso repentinamente haciendo que Leonardo se sorprendiera enormemente, cuando el mayor despego sus labios del menor este aun estaba sorprendido y con un gran rubor en su cara.

- Sabia que la respuesta no era fácil, pensé que me dirías un "no", pero me diste un "no se"... estoy tan feliz - confeso Tiger Claw abrasando fuertemente a Leonardo, este no entendió y frunció el seño sin estar realmente enojado.

- Te dije que no se! Puede ser un no - le aclaro.

- Pero también un si, y la probabilidad es suficiente por ahora - dijo con una sonrisa y empezando a ronronear.

Se quedaron abrasados durante unos minutos y repentinamente Leonardo sintió una gota caer en su cabeza, esa gota se convirtió en lluvia en menos de un minuto, pero no rompieron el abraso.

Leonardo no le importo la hora ni el viento helado, lo único que sentía era el cálido ronroneo de Tiger Claw, y Tiger Claw no le importo la lluvia o el hecho de que tenia que reportarse con Shredder, solo le importaba el pequeño cuerpo del cachorro bajo sus brazos.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Shredder X Splinter**  
Splinter:

_"Estaba regresando del entrenamiento junto con mi hermano, íbamos caminando junto al lago para regresar a casa como era costumbre, otra vez me ganaste en el entrenamiento, se supone que yo soy el hermano mayor, porque siempre me ganas?"_

- Deja de pensar tanto en la edad, solo son unos segundos de diferencia - le dijo Saki caminando enfrente de el y sin mirarlo a la cara.

_"Otra vez parece que leíste mi mente... como lo haces?... no respondes... talvez yo soy muy obvio"_

- Eres muy obvio - dijo Saki.

_"Oh! Que alivio, soy yo, seria traumático que leyeras mis pensamientos... espera... que?"_

Justo alado de ellos, del otro lado del rio, se escucharon fuertes campanadas que llamaron su atención, pararon de caminar y voltearon a ver una pareja de recién casados saliendo de la iglesia con varias personas a su alrededor.

- Hermano, que es eso - le pregunto Yoshi a Saki.

- Es una boda, una pareja se acaba de casar - dijo Saki retomando su caminata a casa y Yoshi lo siguió.

- Que es "casar"? - pregunto inocentemente Yoshi a Saki, Saki paro su caminata y frunció el seño mientras pensaba, Yoshi también paro de caminar y espero la respuesta de su hermano mientras se mantenía atrás de el, repentinamente Saki volvió a caminar y hablo.

- Es cuando dos personas se enamoran y quieren pasar el resto de su vida juntos - aunque era una frase muy linda dicha por un niño, salida de Saki parecía fría y sin emociones.

- Eh... - dijo Yoshi caminando atrás de su hermano mientras volteaba la mirada y vio a la pareja de recién casados, se le ocurrió una idea y miro a su hermano - Y si nosotros nos casamos?! - pregunto emocionado y con una sonrisa, Saki de la sorpresa tropezó y callo al suelo como si fuera una tabla.

- Onii-Sama, eres un idiota - le dijo Saki en el suelo y sin enojo - Para empezar, estamos lejos siquiera de los diez años, en segunda, somos hombres y en tercera, somos hermanos - dijo poniéndose de pie solo y sacudiéndose la tierra.

- Eh? Y que tiene que ver que seamos hombres? - pregunto un poco confundido y parando de caminar, Saki también paro de caminar y miro a Yoshi para responder su pregunta tan tonta, pero no encontró respuesta, miro el suelo unos segundos pensando en algo pero no encontró nada.

- Creo que... nada... supongo que esta bien que un hombre se enamore de otro hombre... - le dijo a su hermano sin mirarlo a la cara - Aunque nunca e visto una pareja así - dijo lo ultimo casi en un susurro y mas para si mismo.

- Entonces si nos podemos casar? - pregunto Yoshi con una sonrisa y emoción.

- No, no podemos, somos Hermanos - le respondió y volvió a retomar su camino a casa.

- QuEee? - pregunto Yoshi e hiso pucheros - Y que importa si somos hermanos? - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Mucho, compartimos sangre, la familia no se puede casar - Yoshi frunció el seño y corrió unos pasos hasta estar alado de su hermano y lo tomo del brazo.

- Pero Yo Quiero Casarme Contigo! Quiero! Quiero! - Yoshi empezó a hacer berrinche mientras jalaba del brazo una y otra vez a Saki, Saki solo sintió como era zarandeado mientras trataba de articular palabras.

- Para, para - le dijo Saki a Yoshi pero este no paraba de jalarlo - Que Pares! - dijo arto y apartándose bruscamente de Yoshi, este lo miro inflando sus cachetes y con ojos llorosos, Saki suspiro derrotado y lo miro con una leve sonrisa - Escucha, si me entero que Tu y Yo no somos hermanos o compartimos sangre, Me casare contigo - Yoshi sonrió y se lanzo a abrasar a su hermano menor.

- Si! Gracias! Tengo el mejor novio del mundo! - dijo Yoshi abrasando a Saki y este solo se avergonzó y frunció el seño mientras agradecía que no hubiera nadie alrededor.

Entonces Splinter abrió los ojos.

- _"Un sueño"_ - se dijo mirando el techo y sintiendo calor en sus mejillas, cerro los ojos y trato de volver a dormir - _"No... no era un sueño..."_ - Splinter esa noche había soñado con un recuerdo olvidado.

En otro lugar, una persona totalmente opuesta a Splinter también despertó en el mismo momento que el mutante, era Shredder.

Shredder había despertado y ahora se encontraba mirando el techo de su solitaria y oscura habitación, había tenido el mismo recuerdo que Splinter.

- Pero... tu ya estabas casado - dijo esas ultimas palabras con cierto dolor y cerrando los ojos tratando de dormir, pero sin conseguirlo, simplemente recordó ese momento una y otra vez hasta que su despertador sonó.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Dios… cada día ando mas cursi que el anterior  
No se que trauma tengo con Splinter y Shredder de niños, no se, digo, No Se!

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y recuerdan la pregunta que les hice el otro día? Sobre el Oc, Creo que no explique mucho al Oc, ni siquiera su sexo, si, es hombre, pero decidí hacer una explicación breve…. Que me salió extensa por accidente… lo siento…

Y bueno! Aquí les dejo los datos del Oc!

**Nombre: **WaltherSchneeberger  
**Apodo(s):** Wub  
**Edad:** 24  
**Hogar:** Alemania (anteriormente) Ciudad de Nueva York  
**Raza:** Alemán  
**Especie:** Humano (anteriormente) Conejo Mutante  
**Color de Cabello:** Rubio claro (anteriormente) Blanco  
**Color de ojos:** Celestes (anteriormente) Rojos  
**Estatura:** 148 cm (Sentado) 243 cm (Parado)  
**Ocupación:** Editor de audio, Dj, Compositor de música.

**Personalidad:** Aunque muy callado, tímido y discreto, Wub, como prefiere ser llamado, es un chico muy animado y ruidoso cuando se trata de música y lo que le gusta, al sentirse estresado o presionado llora sin parar como si fuera un niño pequeño.

**Gustos:** Música (de todo tipo pero en especial Dubstep) Comida chatarra, bebidas carbonatadas, bebidas energéticas, componer música Dubstep, Fotografía.

**Disgustos:** Gaitas, el silencio, la indiferencia, el 90% de los vegetales.

**Historia:** Nació y creció en Alemania, al cumplir los diecisiete años se fue a vivir a la ciudad de Nueva York por el trabajo de su padre, entro en la universidad de Nueva York pero no tenia amigos ya que todos lo miraban con recelo por su acento Alemán, lo cual lo forzó a callar la mayoría del tiempo y querer expresarse con música.

En poco tiempo aprendió a tocar un gran numero de instrumento, pero su favorito era una Lauchpad que le había regalado su padre, aprendió a tocarla tan bien que al cumplir los veinte años encontró su primer trabajo como Dj en un antro local ganándose el seudónimo de "Wub".

Al graduarse de la universidad su padre le ayudo a encontrar trabajo en una disquera como editor de música junto un departamento por sus excelentes notas al graduarse, Wub se sintió feliz pero un poco incomodo ya que el quería conseguir trabajo y hogar por su propia cuenta, aun así acepto los regalos con una gran felicidad.

Trabajaba como editor de música en su casa y componía sus propias canciones de genero Dubstep y las publicaba en línea para que la gente las escuchara y comprara, seguía manteniendo su trabajo como Dj a pesar de los años, solo que en ese momento trabajaba en un antro de gran prestigio, a pesar de tener tres trabajos tanto de día como de noche, el no estaba cansado ya que todos sus trabajos eran lo que el quería.

A pesar de ganar fama como Dj y compositor de música el no podía hacer amigos por su acento Alemán, las personas se sentían incomodas y el también se sentía así.

Un día salió temprano se su trabajo de DJ. pero aun así eran altas horas de la noche, escucho un sonido de vidrio romperse y enseguida sintió que algo le caía a la cabeza, sintió un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo lo cual lo hiso caer casi desmayado, le había caído Ooze y había mutado en un gran conejo mutante.

Al detenerse la mutación se levanto y al apreciar que había cambiado tan drásticamente corrió a su departamento subiendo por las escaleras de emergencia y entrando por una ventana para no ser visto.

Después de varios días asimilo lo que paso pero no lo entendía, aun asi acepto su nuevo cuerpo, renuncio a su trabajo como Dj y le hablo a su jefe que tenia problemas y que de ahora en adelante trabajaría en casa, sorpresivamente aceptaron de buena gana y así pudo conservar dos de sus tres empleos.

Lo dije, me excedí un poco con la explicación… lo siento, solo… lo siento…

Eso es mas o menos todo y mas de lo que se debería saber del personaje, si les gusto y les agrada como pareja de Mikey, por favor díganmelo, sinceramente no quiero poner a Mikey como el Forever Alone de la historia, así que si les gusta, o no les molesta el Oc, díganmelo!

Y como siempre les pido que me agreguen en Facebook y me sigan en Tumblr (digo, si quieren)

Facebook = Ritsune San  
Tumblr = Ritsune-san

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y les pido que me dejen un comentario con su opinión del Capitulo, Si realmente les gusto el FanFic por favor pónganlo en Favoritos! Eso me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo!

Nos leemos hasta el siguiente capitulo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Shredder X Splinter  
**Shredder:

Shredder se levanto de su cama, no había dormido bien, pero durmió lo necesario, así que no se quejo, el no tenia un horario, dormía cuando lo necesitaba, estaba despierto cuando tenia algo que hacer, esa era su rutina.

Camino hasta estar frente al espejo y se miro el rostro, odiaría su rostro, tiene cicatrices por todas partes, perdió la vista en un ojo, debería odiar sus cicatrices, pero todo eso son marcas hechas por Hamato Yoshi, no puede odiarlas.

Camino hasta el baño donde lleno la bañera de agua tibia y se metió a ella, su baño era amplio, como todas las habitaciones, tenían todas las comodidades que pudiera querer, bueno, casi todas.

- Hamato Yoshi - susurro en el vacío de la habitación, lo sabia, lo admitía, no le importaba.

Hace años había matado a la mujer de Yoshi, sabia que estaba mal, pero no se arrepentía y no se sentía culpable, de lo único que se sentía culpable era de haber provocado tristeza en los sentimientos de Yoshi.

Siempre a sido Hamato Yoshi quien a estado en su cabeza, siempre a sido Hamato Yoshi quien le genero celos, siempre será Hamato Yoshi de quien este enamorado.

Sabia que ahora el era una rata, pero sus sentimientos no se movieron, no cambiaron, Yoshi seguía siendo Yoshi, tenia que ir por el, tenia que encontrarlo y atraparlo, encerrarlo solo para el, era una movida muy brusca, pero no creía encontrar otra forma, el le hiso algo imperdonable a Yoshi, si no lo obligaba, no había de otra.

Salió del baño y se vistió con su típica armadura y salió de su cuarto para ir a su sala del trono, vio el lugar totalmente a oscuras, una ligera luz por aquí, las luces de la ciudad entrando por los ventanales, era una vista muy solitaria.

Camino hasta sentarse en su trono y miro la habitación en silencio mientras pensaba en Yoshi, quisiera o no, Yoshi siempre estaba en sus pensamientos, era como una dulce maldición.

- _"Hamato Yoshi... como te extraño"_ - confeso mentalmente ya que probablemente nunca seria capas de decir tales cosas en voz alta, su ego se lo impedía.

Se escucharon golpes detrás de la puerta y se abrieron, era Tiger Claw que entraba a la sala, le dio un saludo digno, una reverencia respetuosa y camino hasta estar alado de Shredder y permanecer fielmente a su lado.

- _"Crees que soy idiota? Se perfectamente de tu relación con el hijo de Hamato Yoshi, disimularlo y esconderlo no hará que no me entere, de hecho, el disimularlo y esconderlo me hiso saberlo, no te preocupes, no le hare nada a tu novio ni a ti... por ahora"_ - pensó Shredder sonriendo, tenia un plan para capturar a Hamato Yoshi, e Tiger Claw era indispensable para eso.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Leatherhead X Donatello  
**Leatherhead:

Michelangelo estaba pacíficamente recostado en su cama leyendo un comic mientras tenia audífonos con música a volumen bajo ya que si estaba a un volumen alto no se podía concentrar en leer.

Repentinamente un sonido que no iba en la canción se escucho, se quito los audífonos y el sonido se volvió a escuchar, estaban tocando su puerta, aparto el comic, se quito los audífonos y se paro para abrir la puerta, al abrirla se encontró a Leatherhead cabizbajo y con una apariencia bastante triste

- Leatherhead? Que paso? - dijo Michelangelo apartándose un poco y dejando entrar a Leatherhead que entro a la habitación caminando en cuatro patas y muy cerca del suelo.

- Yo... volví a perder el control - dijo Leatherhead subiéndose a la cama de la tortuga menor y se escondió bajo una sabana, Michelangelo bajo la mandíbula por la sorpresa, cerro la puerta y se sentó en su cama.

- Pero porque? ahora pierdes el control muy rara vez, porque paso? - pregunto Michelangelo y Leatherhead asomo la cabeza entre la sabana.

- Estaba con Donatello en su laboratorio cuando vi una pila de robots Krang, perdí la cabeza y cuando recobre el sentido, tenia la cabeza de Donatello en mi mano y varias cosas rotas - respondió con un gran arrepentimiento en su voz.

- Oh! Vamos bro, estoy seguro que entiende que no fue porque quisiste - Leatherhead se volvió a esconder entre las sabana.

- No lo se, me grito y me dio la espalda, después vine aquí - Michelangelo escucho atento y empezó a rascarle el cuello sobre la sabana con una gran sonrisa.

- Vamos! Ya sabes como es mi Donnie, solo grita por unos segundos, después se calma, como esos vendedores de puerta en puerta! - menciono con una sonrisa pero Leatherhead no respondió - Oh no seas aguafiestas, solo ve con Donnie! estoy seguro que ya se le paso - Leatherhead salió de entre las sabanas.

- Estas seguro? - pregunto dudoso y Michelangelo sonrió ampliamente.

- Claro que lo estoy! - dijo confiado - Y si no, siempre le puedes decir perdón – termino y Leatherhead sonrió y salió de la cama

- Gracias - dijo y salió de la habitación y dejando a Michelangelo con una gran sonrisa.

- El Dr. Corazón a hecho bien su trabajo otra vez! - se dijo a si mismo mientras se volvía a recostar en su cama y volver a hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Leatherhead camino a paso lento hasta el laboratorio y al llegar vio a Donatello con el ceño fruncido levantando papeles caídos y tirando algunas cosas rotas, Leatherhead inmediatamente se sintió peor de lo que ya se sentía y dudo si entrar o no al laboratorio.

- Ya se que estas ahí - hablo Donatello sin mirarlo y con tono serio, Leatherhead se encogió de hombros y dio un paso atrás, Donatello dio un gruñido - Si te vas a ir, vete, si te vas a quedar, quédate - dijo con tono serio y enojado, se noto una pequeña pisca de histeria contenida lo que hiso sentir a Leatherhead peor, así que se dejo de rodeos y haría lo que haría.

- Lo siento – dijo el lagarto y Donatello volteo a verlo sin emociones - Yo no quise perder el control - confeso poniéndose en cuatro patas como un perro regañado.

- No quisiste, pero Lo Hiciste! - le grito un poco histérico - Porque siempre golpeas mi cara?! Que tiene mi cara?! No te gusta? - le pregunto soltando todas sus dudas con mucha histeria y enojo mientras se aproximaba a Leatherhead, este se sorprendió un poco y respondió apurado.

- No! Yo amo tu cara! - le dijo, la única suposición de no gustarle algo de el lo ofendía.

- Si la amas tanto, Porque Siempre La Golpeas?! - le pregunto aun con la histeria.

- No se yo-

- Si No Te Gusta Solo Dilo! - lo interrumpió aun con histeria.

- No es eso es-

- Si Te Incomoda Termínalo! - le propuso y Leatherhead sintió miedo con la sola idea de dejarlo, se paro abruptamente y algo brusco pero con cariño abraso a Donatello.

- No, no es nada de eso, yo amo tu cara, y todo de ti, no quiero terminar nada de esto - dijo con un tono torpe de romance pero aun así muy tierno para los oídos de Donatello, este se quedo sin habla y desde los fuertes brazos de Leatherhead lo miro a los ojos.

- Entonces porque siempre golpeas mi cara - Leatherhead soltó a Donatello y miro el suelo.

- No lo se, cuando pierdo el control, tu eres en lo único que puedo pensar, cuando mi mente no raciona, cuando yo no raciono, solo puedo pensar en ti - dijo y se sintió muy mal por su pésima excusa, pero no sabia que esa pésima pero sincera respuesta hiso calentar el corazón de Donatello y lo hiso sonreír amorosamente en dirección a Leatherhead, se aproximo a el y le dio un abraso lleno de cariño, Leatherhead se sorprendió ya que no se esperaba tal respuesta.

- Yo... so sabia que pensabas así de mi - dijo enternecido totalmente por Leatherhead, este parpadeo con confusión.

- Pensar que? - pregunto y Donatello soltó una risa, probablemente ni siquiera Leatherhead sabia el grado de romanticismo en sus anteriores palabras.

- No importa, solo olvídalo - Leatherhead puso una expresión de no entender la situación, pero mejor no quería preguntar, quería seguir sintiendo los brazos de Donatello rodearlo con amor.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Tiger Claw X Leonardo  
**Leonardo:

- Así que... ahora tienes una relación romántica con Tiger Claw - le pregunto Splinter a Leonardo que estaba sentado frente a el en el Dojo y con una gran vergüenza por hablar con su padre de esos temas.

- Hai Sensei - respondió mirando hacia abajo y con una gran vergüenza.

- Hmm... Interesante - inquirió y Leonardo se avergonzó mas - Así que pasaran tiempo juntos? - Leonardo se avergonzó aun mas y empezó a sudar frio.

- Hai - respondió casi en un susurro.

- Hmm... Eso quiere decir que se besaran - dedujo y Leonardo se arrastro unos pasos hacia atrás y empezaba a balbucear mientras sudaba aun mas - Hehehe lo siento - rio Splinter suavemente y Leonardo paro su balbuceo y dejo de estar avergonzado y nervioso - cuidare hijo - dijo y Leonardo sonrió y se paro para darle una reverencia respetuosa.

- Hai Sensei - respondió con una sonrisa.

- Pero tengo una duda... - Leonardo espero la pregunta de Splinter - Las dudas que tenias en un principio, aun están? - Leonardo abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miro el suelo sin emociones.

- Bueno... las preguntas de salir o no con el se fueron, así que ahora tengo la mente mas clara - respondió con un deje de divagación.

- Y ahora crees que tu relación este bien? - Leonardo pensó unos segundos en la respuesta mientras mantenía la mirada perdida en algún punto entre la pared y el techo.

- Realmente aun estoy con muchas dudas - respondió sin emociones pero lentamente formo una sonrisa en su cara - Pero creo que soy feliz - dijo esto ultimo mirando a Splinter con una sonrisa y Splinter también sonrió, repentinamente una melodía salió del T-phone de Leonardo, al verlo sus mejillas se coloraron.

- Supongo que era Tiger Claw - Leonardo se avergonzó y asintió levemente - No preguntare nada mas, te puedes retirar - Leonardo aun con vergüenza se paro.

- Gracias Sensei - respondió en un susurro y salió de la habitación con la cabeza gacha y con su enorme rubor, Splinter se quedo en silencio unos segundos y soltó una ligera risa.

- Adolecentes - dijo por ultimo en tono de burla.

Leonardo salió del Dojo y de la guarida, le había llegado un mensaje de Tiger Claw diciendo que tenia tiempo y quería verlo, obviamente Leonardo no se oponía a la idea y fue sobre edificios hasta bajar a un callejón muy escondido y decente, resaltando del resto de los callejones llenos de insectos y basura.

Al llegar sintió que era abrasado bruscamente y pasaban algo húmedo y rasposo por su cuello, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido.

- Ho... hola - saludo Leonardo con vergüenza y Tiger Claw soltó una risa y poso su mentón en el cuello de Leonardo.

- Hola cachorro - respondió Tiger Claw y empezando a ronronear.

Si, Leonardo se sentía muy feliz.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Tiger Claw X Leonardo & Slash X Raphael  
**Raphael y Leonardo:

Raphael estaba sentado en el sofá viendo aburrido las luchas, estaría mas emocionado si no fuera porque estaba viendo una repetición y estaba preocupado por Leonardo, y nótese que por preocupado también significa enojado, Maestro Splinter le dijo que no se preocupara, pero como no se iba a preocupar? el T-phone de Leonardo estaba apagado y se fue hace una hora.

Repentinamente escucho a alguien entrar, al ver quien era frunció mas el seño, era Leonardo, este al ver que Raphael estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido, Leonardo se preocupo instantáneamente y sonrió disimulando su nerviosismo.

- Hola, hace cuanto estas ahí? - pregunto con disimulo y una sonrisa pero la borro al escuchar un gruñido por parte de Raphael.

- Donde has estado? Te llame siete veces y no contestaste - Leonardo trago duro - Splinter a dicho, TU has dicho que nunca hay que pagar los celulares, donde estabas? - Leonardo entro un poco mas a la guarida y camino en reversa a dirección a su recamara.

- Bueno, tu sabes, fui ahí y haya - respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa cuando repentinamente Raphael corrió hasta a el quedando a poco centímetros de distancia.

- Leonardo! - reclamo Raphael y algo le llamo la atención de repente, Leonardo tenia una marca roja en su cuello, frunció el seño y Leonardo trago saliva, sabia que Raphael se dio cuenta de la marca que le dejo la rasposa lengua del gran felino.

- Es un golpe - trato de excusarse mientras ladeaba la mirada con una sonrisa forzada, Raphael frunció mas el ceño y tomando fuerte mente el brazo de Leonardo lo llevo a su habitación de un tirón, cerro la puerta y volteo a ver a Leonardo furico.

- Estas Idiota?! Porque Tienes Esa Marca?! De Que Es?! Quien Te La Hiso?! - Leonardo miro a cualquier otra parte mientras se tapaba el cuello con la mano, le había dicho a Splinter de su relación, pero no a sus hermanos, y creía que en ese momento su relación estaría en conocimiento de su hermano menor que se comportaba como hermano mayor sobreprotector.

- Fue... tiger claw - dijo lo ultimo en un susurro.

- Quien?! - pregunto enojado el de rojo.

- ... tiger claw - repitió un poco mas fuerte pero aun así inaudible

- QUIEN?! - pregunto otra vez pero un poco mas fuerte.

- TIGER CLAW! - soltó en un grito sin querer y rápidamente se tapo la boca, Raphael colgó la mandíbula de la impresión, se quedaron en silencio unos segundos y Raphael soltó un grito de enojo.

- Como Que Tiger Claw?! Explícate! - Leonardo trago saliva y retrocedió unos pasos.

- Bu-bueno... yo... yo estoy en... yo tengo una... - buscaba las palabras para decirle a su hermano pero no las encontraba, y la mirada furiosa de Raphael no ayudaba.

Después de unos segundos de esperar la respuesta de su hermano mayor, soltó su ceño fruncido por uno de impotencia, camino en dirección a Leonardo y este pensé que lo golpearía, pero no lo hiso, solo camino hasta sentarse en su cama y apoyarse poniendo sus codos en sus rodillas.

- Lo entiendo, sales con Tiger Claw cierto? - Leonardo se sorprendió y balbuceo un poco - No tienes que explicarlo, yo tampoco e explicado muchas cosas - Leonardo puso expresión de duda y Raphael soltó una sonrisa de derrota - Estoy saliendo con Slash - confeso.

- Ya lo sabia - dijo Leonardo rápidamente y sin expresión mas que los ojos abiertos, Raphael miro a Leonardo con sorpresa.

- Ya Lo Sabias?! - Leonardo asintió rápidamente - Y Porque No Lo Dijiste?! - pregunto enojado y parándose de la cama.

- Porque no lo dijiste tu? - pregunto en defensa y Raphael puso sus manos como si quisiera ahorcarlo mientras gruñía - En realidad sabia que te escapabas de la guarida en las noches para verlo - Raphael retrocedió un paso con vergüenza, fue descubierto desde antes de su relación.

- No le dijiste a Sensei cierto? - pregunto mirando hacia otro lado y Leonardo sonrió.

- No, creo que eso se lo deberías de decir tu - Raphael lo miro con enojo.

- Si! Claro! - respondió con sarcasmo - Y como crees que lo tomaría?

- Conmigo se lo tomo bien - respondió Leonardo con una sonrisa y Raphael parpadeo con sorpresa.

- Espera, espera... me estas diciendo que el maestro Splinter esta de acuerdo que salgas con la mano derecha del tipo que nos quiere matar - Leonardo asintió - Esta Loco?! - pregunto con histeria.

- No lo se, realmente yo aun no se como acepto mi relación ni como me ayudo en estar en ella, solo me dijo que el amor hace la paz - respondió aun con duda del consejo de su padre - Porque no le dices sobre tu y Slash? Estoy seguro que lo aceptara - Raphael miro hacia otro lado y frunció el ceño.

- No, demasiado vergonzoso, preferiría que se diera cuenta solo - respondió claramente y cruzándose de brazos.

- Si, será muy vergonzoso - dijo con las mejillas coloradas recordando el momento - Pero así ya no tendrás que salir a escondidas de la casa - Raphael lo pensó un poco y suspiro pesadamente.

- Esta bien, lo hare - dijo y Leonardo sonrió, Raphael borro su enojo y miro el suelo - Y... ya lo hicieron? - pregunto algo tímido y Leonardo lo miro con duda.

- Hacer que? - Raphael no respondió mas que rodando los ojos y Leonardo inmediatamente entendió y se avergonzó antes de empezar a balbucear un poco.

- Bu-bueno... no, diga, si, hay ciertos toques y eso, pe-pero nada grande - respondió con barias gotas de sudor a su alrededor.

- A, bueno - respondió solamente mientras miraba la puerta con el seño fruncido.

- Y tu ya lo has hecho? - pregunto devuelta y el bochorno de Raphael regreso junto unos balbuceos.

- Q-que? Bu-bueno, no, bueno, si, también hay ciertos toqueteos pe-pero nada grande de hecho - respondió con barias gotas de sudor y el ceño un poco fruncido.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio y con un gran bochorno por parte de los dos, el ambiente estaba tenso.

- Crees que Donatello lo haya hecho? - pregunto repentinamente Leonardo y Raphael contesto soltando una risa sarcástica.

- HA! que si lo han hecho? no recuerdas el otro día que estábamos desayunando y el comió parado porque "se había caído"? - le recordó con burla y Leonardo sonrió.

- Es Cierto! - respondió y empezó a reír - No había pensado en que fue "eso" - confeso y Raphael se rio de su hermano.

- En serio? Era OBVIO que fueron por otros motivos - dijo caminando a la salida de su habitación seguido de Leonardo.

- Ahora entiendo porque Leatherhead estaba tan feliz esa vez - comento Leonardo saliendo de la habitación.

- Yo también estaría feliz, tomando en cuenta que Donatello no se pudo sentar por horas - comento por ultimo mientras cerraba la puerta y dejaba la habitación a solas.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Antes que nada:

– No me inspire en Usagi para hacer mi Oc, en realidad Usagi no me llama para nada la atención, lo aborrezco  
Solo elegí un conejo porque… bueno… ya había muchos reptiles, no quería un canino, felinos Oc era muy cliché, así que harto de pensar en un personaje que me gustara, pensé en lo que le gustaría a Mikey, y salió un conejo.

Ahora si

Gracias por Leer! Como se dieron cuenta, en el primer y último One-Shot experimente un poco, hice referencia a otras parejas e hice mas que situaciones de pareja, espero que les haya gustado el experimento, si no les gusto, me dicen y dejo de hacerlo, no hay problema!

Por favor déjenme un comentario con sus opiniones, sus comentarios me dan energía para escribir el siguiente capitulo! También pongan este FanFic en favoritos si les gusto, eso también me anima!

Les dejo mis nombres de usuario de mi Facebook y Tumblr para que me busquen y me sigan, digo, si quieren:

Facebook = Ritsune San  
Tumblr = Ritsune-san

Enserio déjenme sus comentarios y Favs y síganme dando sus opiniones del Oc, aun no me decido totalmente si ponerlo o no, así que les pregunto a ustedes si quieren!

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo y Gracias Por Seguir Este FanFiction!


	4. Chapter 4

Eran ya de noche en la ciudad de Nueva York, Tiger Claw corría sobre los tejados de los edificios para encontrar a la tortuga de azul, el había sacrificado horas de sueño para verlo, y a tenido esa costumbre durante un mes, lo valía completamente.

Al llegar a la zona acordada vio que el menor ya estaba ahí, al verlo este sonrió.

- Porque tan tarde? - pregunto el reptil con burla y Tiger Claw sonrió levemente.

- No tienes derecho a quejarte pequeña cría, yo siempre llego antes que tu - dijo y se aproximo a el para abrasarlo cariñosamente y empezando a ronronear mientras le lamia el cuello y pasaba sus manos por la cintura del reptil, por la edad del cachorro se limitaba a hacer solo eso ya que tenia miedo a dañar a la pequeña cría.

Algo capto la atención de Tiger Claw haciendo que parase en sus acciones, cosa que sorprendió a Leonardo pero no se atrevió a preguntar inmediatamente, vio como Tiger Claw miraba hacia todas partes mientras olfateaba el aire.

- Que sucede? - se atrevió a preguntar Leonardo y Tiger Claw lo cargo como pudo y empezó a correr - Que Pasa? Porque te pones así tan-

- Me siguieron - lo interrumpió Tiger Claw y Leonardo abrió los ojos con sorpresa - Averiguaron que me estoy viendo contigo, tenemos que huir - Leonardo apurado saco su T-Phone y rápidamente le envió un mensaje a sus hermanos.

Tiger Claw corría lo mas rápido que podía pero al mirar rápidamente hacia atrás encontró a Razhar y FishFace con un gran numero de FootBoots.

- Tiger Claw! Da Vuelta A La Izquierda En Ese Edificio - le dijo Leonardo desde su espalda.

- Porque? - pregunto algo desconcertado.

- Tu Hazlo! - le dijo y Tiger Claw no replico mas y al llegar al edificio señalado dio vuelta a la izquierda y corrió rápidamente, el FootClan les iba pisando los talones, cuando el FootClan salto entre la separación de un edificio una bala de cañón hecha de basura golpeo a barios FootBoot's.

- Wuuuuhuu! Les di! - se escucho una voz infantil proveniente de Michelangelo, Tiger Claw dejo de correr tan pronto escucho el cañonazo al igual que el resto del FootClan.

- Tortugas! - gruño Razhar mirando abajo y viendo la camioneta de las tortugas junto con estas.

- Vinieron rápido - menciono Tiger Claw empuñando sus armas y apuntando al FootClan al igual que Leonardo, la pelea empezó.

Tiger Claw se acerco rápidamente a Razhar y empezaron a pelear, Leonardo peleo contra un gran numero de FootBoot's a la ves, sus hermanos habían trepado hasta la azotea y mientras que Raphael y Michelangelo estaban peleando contra FishFace, Donatello estaba peleando contra otros FootBoot's, todo estaba a favor de las tortugas por el apoyo de Tiger Claw, pero repentinamente un FootBoot le inyecto algo en el brazo de Leonardo e hiso que se desmallara, Tiger Claw vio la escena con temor.

- Cachorro! - grito con impotencia y sintió que alguien le enterraba algo en el brazo, era una jeringa que le había clavado Razhar.

- Lo siento Tiger Claw, son ordenes - se disculpo Razhar formalmente antes se ver a su compañero caer inconsciente.

- Leonardo! - grito Raphael que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta del desmayo de su hermano, el también sintió que le clavaban algo en el brazo al igual que Michelangelo, los dos cayeron al suelo y Donatello fue el ultimo en caer al suelo desmallado pero por muy poca diferencia.

Las tortugas junto con Tiger Claw fueron llevados a la guarida del clan del pie y llevados a las celdas subterráneas y encadenados con gruesos grilletes elaborados y pegados al suelo.

Las tortugas se despertaron de uno por uno, vieron un salón completamente oscuro, no sabían donde estaban y al tratar de moverse sintieron los pesados grilletes conectados al suelo.

- Hola? - se escucho la voz de Michelangelo.

- Mikey? Estas Bien? - fue la voz de Raphael.

- Si pero... donde estamos? donde estas? - pregunto desconcertado, parecía que acababa de despertar.

- Mikey? Raph? - se oyó una tercera voz, era Donatello.

- Donnie? - pregunto Michelangelo - Eres tu?

- Si, soy yo, si nosotros tres estamos eso quiere decir que Leo debe de estar por aquí también - dedujo Donatello.

- Aquí esto - se escucho la voz de Leonardo.

- Aquí Estabas? - pregunto enojado Raphael - Porque no habías dicho nada?! - pregunto con algo de histeria.

- No tenia algo que decir - se escucho movimientos de cadenas, probablemente por parte de Raphael para contener su ira y evitar gritar - Donde están? - pregunto.

- No lo se, esta demasiado oscuro, pero si tuviera que deducir, diría que estamos a tres metros de separación - respondió Donatello.

- Por lo menos estamos juntos - menciono Michelangelo positivamente.

- Considera eso su única ventaja - para sorpresa de las tortugas se escucho otra voz, era la profunda y cruel voz de Shredder, enseguida se abrió la puerta dejando entrar la luz y poder apreciar mejor sus posiciones, estaban encadenados al suelo de manera circular y de forma que se podían ver a la cara entre ellos, lo que mas sorprendía de la escena era que Tiger Claw también estaba ahí, aparentemente aun estaba inconsciente, estaba justo alado de Leonardo y estaba boca abajo mientras tenia unas cadenas mas gruesas y tensas.

- Tiger Claw! - lo llamo Leonardo pero este no reacciono.

- Le pusimos una droga mucho mas fuerte, no despertara en horas así que no te molestes - le dijo Shredder pero Leonardo no puso atención, se dedico a ver al felino inconsciente.

- Porque nos trajiste aquí? - pregunto enojado Raphael y Shredder dio una risa sínica.

- No creí que fueran tan estúpidas tortugas - Raphael gruño - Ustedes son un señuelo para traer aquí a Hamato Yoshi, así que cállense - tomo un T-phone y selecciono el numero con el nombre de Splinter.

[Moshi Moshi?] dijo Splinter desde el otro lado del teléfono

- Ah Hamato Yoshi, cuanto tiempo sin oírte - dijo a modo de saludo cuando Splinter contesto el teléfono, este se contrajo interiormente por la impresión y preocupación por la voz de su enemigo.

[Shredder! Como Me Contactaste?] pregunto venenosamente y con rabia preparándose para lo peor.

- Eso no importa, lo que importa es lo que tengo justo aquí - dijo viendo a las tortugas que lo miraban con odio - Ven rápido, si no lo haces puede que algo le pase a tus estudiantes - amenazo cruelmente.

- No venga Sensei! No Importamos! - le grito Leonardo.

- Cállate! - le dicto Shredder y le dio una patada en el hombro haciéndolo sacar un gemido de dolor.

[Leonardo! No les hagas daño! iré para allá] dijo con preocupación y colgó el teléfono, tan pronto Shredder escucho esas palabras soltó una risa oscura.

- Ma... maldito - le reclamo Leonardo desde el suelo y adolorido.

- Calla tortuga, y mas les vale permanecer aquí - dijo por ultimo antes de salir de la habitación y cerrando la puerta dejando de nuevo el lugar a oscuras.

Las tortugas se vieron entre si, sabían que no se podían ver por la oscuridad, pero sus sentimientos estaban conectados, estaban preocupados, las cadenas, los grilletes, la habitación, nada daba paso a algún plan de escape, lo único que podían hacer era esperar lo mejor.

Splinter estaba preocupado, sus hijos habían sido capturados por el hombre que ya había destruido a su familia, no quería que eso se volviera a repetir.

Mientras saltaba de tejado en tejado se detuvo abruptamente y con sorpresa en sus pensamientos, el siempre recordaba la muerte de su esposa con mucho dolor, porque ahora no sentía nada, se quedo quieto por unos segundos pero recordó que no era el momento y volvió en su camino para rescatar a sus hijos.

Al llegar a la torre se encontró con un gran numero de ninjas, pero nada que no pudiera derrotar con facilidad, subió unos pisos y al llegar a la sala del trono encontró a su hijo mejor tirado en el suelo con muchas marcas en su cuerpo.

- Michelangelo! - apurado fue a el y cuando llego a el se sorprendió al notar que no era su hijo, si no un robot parecido a el que soltó un gas desde sus ojos vacíos a la cara de Splinter, era algún tipo de somnífero porque se sintió mareado antes de caer al suelo y escuchar un par de pasos antes de caer en el desmallo.

Después de un tiempo desconocido para el, despertó, abrió los ojos pero no podía ver nada, sintió que algo le rodeaba la cabeza y la boca, pensó que era alguna venda y bozal, trato de moverse pero no pudo, no podía hacer nada mas que mecerse un poco.

Tenia las manos encadenadas y colgando, sus rodillas tocaban algo suave, dedujo que estaba de rodillas encima de algún colchón, sus piernas estaban separadas forzosamente, parecía que no las podía ni separar ni juntar, tenia algo parecido a un tubo que lo inmovilizaba, pero lo mas extraño para el, era el hecho de que no sentía su ropa.

Se ruborizo al imaginarse a si mismo en un segundo plano, no sabia lo que Shredder planeaba para el, pero mientras mas pensaba en su posición, menos quería saberlo.

- Veo que despertaste - escucho la voz de Shredder y aunque sintió rabia al escucharlo, también sintió un gran temor - Creo que ya descubriste tu posición, pero no te preocupes, solo se sentirá mal al principio - dijo con tono ácidamente seductor y Splinter sintió como le clavaban algo en su entrada, era alguna clase de tubo de ensayo largo y delgado con una sustancia extraña adentro que se vertió en el interior de su cuerpo - Esto debería hacerlo mas disfrutable para los dos - dijo y después de unos segundos saco el tubo y se sentó a ver la reacción en el cuerpo de Splinter.

Splinter sintió su cuerpo calentarse a pasos rápidos, supuso le había puesto algún tipo de droga o algo por el estilo ya que involuntariamente creció una erección en el, y con eso supo exactamente lo que Oroku Saki haría con el.

Shredder estando ya sin su vestidura y con su monstruoso miembro erecto, se aproximo a la entrada del mutante de la cual tenia una vista perfecta e introdujo salvajemente su miembro sin siquiera haberlo preparado haciendo que Splinter soltara un gemido de dolor y humillación, no podía ni siquiera gritar apropiadamente por el bozal.

- Que sucede? no te gusta? - pregunto con cinismo - Pagué mucho por esta droga, debería sentirse bien dentro de poco - empezó a envestir veloz y sin piedad ignorando los gemidos de dolor por parte de Splinter que involuntariamente se estaba sintiendo bien.

Shredder se sentía increíble en esos momentos Splinter se sentía tan apretado, tan estrecho, tan cálido, que solo esperaba a nunca salir de ahí, por ese gran nivel de placer, agarro las caderas de Splinter rudamente y lo aproximo a el a cada envestida para avivar el ritmo de las penetraciones.

Después de un gran numero de envestidas, Shredder dio en el punto exacto ya que un gemido mucho mas destacable salió de Splinter, rio orgullosamente y de ahí en mas, todas las envestidas las dirigió a ese punto.

Se sentía bien, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de buena forma, sentía un gran nivel de placer que nunca imagino en tener, pero Splinter no lo hacia porque quería, lo hacia porque su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando, su dignidad caía ante el y no podía hacer nada.

Repentinamente sintió como Shredder paraba las salvajes envestidas abruptamente, su captor se quedo en silencio mientras el trataba de recuperar el aliento y calmar el dolor de su entrada abusada, espero algún movimiento por parte de su captor, pero extrañamente no paso nada, era como si Shredder se hubiera inmovilizado repentinamente y lo único que salía de el eran su respiración agitada.

- Lo siento - escucho a Oroku Saki decir eso y enseguida sintió un par de gotas caer en su espalda - En serio... lo siento - su voz estaba rota y Splinter sintió mas gotas caer en su espalda y lo entendió, Oroku Saki estaba llorando, se escuchaba arrepentido, el corazón de Splinter dio un vuelco al escuchar su llanto y no sabia como reaccionar ante la actitud de su enemigo.

Sintió como se movía de tal forma que lo estaba abrasando y regresaba a sus envestidas, pero estas ya no eran salvajes y rudas como las anteriores, estas eran mas lentas y amables, pero su llanto no seso demasiado, sintió correr unas lagrimas por su cuello mientras el gemía de placer, el dolor y la pena se habían ido del cuerpo de Splinter.

Lentamente Shredder deslizo su mano al miembro de Splinter y empezó a masturbarlo, Splinter gimió mas agudamente ante eso, no se podía sentir mejor, el cálido miembro de Shredder invadirlo una y otra vez mientras que la mano de este agarraba firmemente su miembro erecto y lo sacudí de arriba abajo haciendo que liquido pre seminal se deslizara por la mano de Shredder hasta caer a forma de gotas en la cama.

Shredder queriendo escuchar los gemidos de Splinter mas claramente, le quito el bozal y escucho la sinfonía de placer por parte de Splinter, este no podía articular ninguna palabra de lo bien que se sentía, solo podía gemir mas fuerte.

Harto de esa posición, Shredder le quito los grilletes a Splinter y le dio la vuelta, este no se opuso a nada y solo se dejo hacer, ahora Shredder estaba enfrente de Splinter y entre sus piernas mientras este estaba boca arriba y dejando que Shredder se adentrara en su cuerpo una y otra vez mientras aun lo masturbaba al ritmo de sus envestidas.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Splinter sintiera su miembro contraerse y sabiendo perfectamente lo que era decidió tratar de alejar un poco el placer de su mente para poder articular palabras.

- Me... me voy a... - trato de decir entre gemidos.

- Si, yo también - contesto Shredder y bajando el ritmo de las envestidas le quito la venda de los ojos a Splinter y este lentamente abrió los ojos y miro el rostro de Shredder, tenia una exprecion de arrepentimiento junto con una sonrisa falsa.

Aumento el ritmo de las envestidas y juntos los dos llegaron al orgasmo en un gruñido de placer mientras se veían directamente a los ojos, Shredder se vino adentro de Splinter y se dejo caer encima de este, lentamente lo abraso fuerte pero delicadamente, como si nunca se quisiera alejar de el, Splinter no sabia que pensar, no sabia que hacer, solo sabia que el abraso se sentía bien y ya sin la limitación de las cadenas en las manos le regreso el abraso a Shredder, este se sorprendió y lentamente lagrimas de arrepentimiento salieron de sus ojos.

- Lo siento... en serio lo siento - dijo con voz rota y Splinter no dijo nada, solo siguió abrasándolo fuertemente mientras cerraba los ojos hasta quedar dormido con en sentir de las lagrimas de Shredder en su hombro.

Después de calmarse, Oroku Saki se despego de Yoshi que tenia un rostro pacifico mientras dormía, no pudo evitar una sonrisa mientras lo miraba, le acaricio la mejilla sintiendo los bigotes largos y sonrió con ternura, no importaba si fuera humano o rata, el lo amaba.

Culpable de lo que acababa de hacer, le quito el resto de los grilletes y lo acomodo en su cama cubriéndolo con las sabanas apropiadamente, se puso un pantalón ligero y se sentó junto a el mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, no se podía sentir peor.

Paso casi una hora desde que Splinter se durmió, y Shredder no había parado de acariciarle hasta que este abrió los ojos lentamente, al ver a su enemigo después de lo ocurrido no sabia como reaccionar, solo se sentó en la cama y miro hacia el frente mientras tenia la mirada perdida, Shredder dejo de ver a Splinter y también miro al frente mientras tenia la mirada perdida.

- Porque? - pregunto Splinter con voz apagada, Shredder no hablo ni se movió.

- Lo necesitaba - respondió después de un tiempo, el ambiente estaba en silencio, parecía que todo alrededor de ellos se congelo.

- Desde cuando? - pregunto Splinter aun con su voz apagada.

- Desde... que me pediste matrimonio - respondió algo melancólico y Splinter se avergonzó.

- Lo recuerdas?

- Aparentemente tu también - Splinter no pudo evitar avergonzarse aun mas.

- Lo recordé hace poco - se justifico.

- Y yo no lo e podido olvidar - le confeso Shredder y Splinter se sorprendió y lo volteo a mirar.

- Porque no lo has olvidado? - se animo a preguntar.

- Porque... creo que ese a sido el momento mas feliz que e tenido - Splinter se avergonzó y enterneció.

De nuevo el silencio se presento en la habitación, ninguno sabía que decir, y sin nada ingenioso o planeado Shredder hablo.

- Te amo - confeso y espero algún golpe y una huida por parte de Splinter, pero eso nunca paso, el ambiente siguió en silesio y congelado.

- Entonces porque mataste a Tang Sheng? - pregunto algo doloroso.

- Yo no permitiría, yo no permitiré que alguien mas merezca tu amor - por primera vez en toda esa platica Shredder lo miro a los ojos - Solo yo quiero tener ese privilegio - lo miro con tanto amor, que pensaba que estaba mirando a otra persona y no al cruel Shredder, después de muchos años, Splinter volvió a ver a Hamato Saki.

Lentamente Shredder abraso a Splinter y este acepto el abraso, Shredder hiso presión en el abraso hasta los dos quedar recostados en la cama, Shredder arriba de Splinter y este sintió como Shredder le iba depositando varios besos en el cuello y el no se opuso, en cambio, gimió placenteramente por el contacto, seria una noche larga para los dos.

**: Tiempo Después :**

Los adolecentes que seguían encerrados ahora estaban con los nervios de punta, desde hacia muchas horas que Splinter ya debió rescatarlos, pero como era obvio, ellos no se habían movido de ahí.

- Creen que Sensei este bien? - pregunto Donatello.

- Eso espero Donnie - respondió Leonardo, repentinamente se escucharon pasos a lo lejos que se iban acercando poco a poco hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la celda y la abrió, era Splinter.

- Maestro Splinter! Esta Bien! - dijeron las cuatro tortugas mutantes felices de ver a su Sensei bien.

- Claro que estoy bien, porque no e de estarlo? - pregunto acercándose a las cadenas de su hijo menor y empezando a abrir los candados con una llave que había sacado de su manga.

- No se, tal vez porque se supone que acaba de venir de una pelea mortal con Shredder - respondió Raphael con cierto sarcasmo.

- De donde saco esa llave? - pregunto Donatello ver como su padre liberaba a su hijo menor en cuestión de segundos.

- Y porque no tiene ningún golpe o algo así? no es que lo crea débil pero... - hablo Leonardo pero Splinter no respondió a ninguna de las dudas de sus hijos, solo se dedico a quitarles las cadenas de uno por uno con una ligera sonrisa, después de que sus hijos estuvieran libres camino a la salida.

- Vámonos, ya es tarde y mañana tienen entrenamiento - las tortugas se vieron desconcertadas y siguieron a su Sensei, pero antes de que Leonardo cruzara la puerta regreso la vista a la celda y vio a Tiger Claw a un inconsciente.

- Pero, Sensei! Que hay de Tiger Claw? - pregunto Leonardo regresando a la celda e inclinándose para acariciar el rostro del felino.

- Tranquilo Leonardo, el estará bien - lo calmo Splinter con una sonrisa.

- Pero... el se considera un traidor, como me dice que estará bien? - pregunto Leonardo preocupado con su novio y Splinter sonrió comprensivamente.

- Estará bien - lo dijo con tanta seguridad que ninguno dudo que Tiger Claw si estaría bien, con mucho dolor, Leonardo se separo de Tiger Claw y los Hamato salieron de la guarida del clan del pie por la entrada principal, como si ya no tuvieran nada que temer.

Al llegar a la guarida las tortugas le volvieron a preguntar lo sucedido a Splinter pero este no respondido, solo les dijo buenas noches y se fue a su cuarto con una sonrisa, las tortugas no entendieron pero no se preguntaron, solo se fueron a sus recamaras a dormir ya que tenían mucho cansancio.

En el edificio del clan del pie, Tiger Claw despertó después de muchas horas, abrió los ojos y solo vio oscuridad, gracias a que era un felino podía ver claramente en la oscuridad de la celda, al notar que estaba solo se alarmo, donde estaría su cachorro? le hiso algo Shredder? que hará Shredder con el? esas fueron sus preguntas, después de unos minutos de pensar el lo que pasaría la puerta de la celda se abrió y dejo ver a Shredder con su imponente armadura.

- Maestro Shredder! Por favor perdóneme el haberlo traicionado! Por favor dígame que no le hiso nada a Leonardo! - rogo desde el suelo con una mirada suplicante.

- Calla! - le ordeno Shredder - No me importan tus relaciones amorosas, los discípulos de Hamato Yoshi están bien - dijo y se inclino con una llave y con solo insertándola en una cerradura todas las cadenas se soltaron, parecía que tenia un diseño mas elaborado que la de las cadenas que detenían a las tortugas - En cuanto a ti, mientras esa relación tuya no interfiera en mis ordenes, no me tiene que importar tus intereses - le dijo y salió de la habitación, Tiger Claw se paro del suelo aun algo mareado y siguió a Shredder.

- Maestro Shredder - hablo con voz suave ya que parecía que aun estaba sobre hielo frágil - No le hiso ningún daño a los cachorros, cierto? - pregunto con la cabeza abajo esperando una respuesta negativa.

- No, ellos deben de seguir con su vida normal - respondió fríamente y Tiger Claw suspiro aliviado pero también con varias dudas.

**: Días Después :**

- Así que... Shredder no te a dicho nada mas? - le pregunto Leonardo a Tiger Claw, habían pasado un par de días en los cuales sus maestros no habían mencionado ni dado a entender de lo que sucedió entre ellos.

- No, ni siquiera me dio un castigo severo por verte en secreto - respondió Tiger Claw - Tu Sensei no te a dicho nada? - vio como Leonardo negaba con la cabeza.

- Solo evade el tema cuando se lo preguntamos - respondió - Que crees que haya pasado?

- No lo se cachorro - respondió y toda la platica siguió con especulaciones de lo que pudo haber sucedido.

Después de un tiempo, cuando Leonardo ya había regresado a la guarida y ya eran casi la media noche, en la habitación de Shredder estaba el y una larga mesa con barios platillos recién hechos en ella, había un par de asientos y un gran numero de velas que alumbraban la habitación que en ese momento estaba a oscuras.

Shredder estaba extrañamente con su traje de gala mientras acomodaba algunos últimos detalles en la elegante mesa, sin sorprenderse en lo absoluto, su alarma del reloj solo ligeramente señalando que ya era media noche, detuvo la alarma y sonrio.

- Sigues siendo tan puntual como siempre - menciono sin moverse y cuando dio media vuelta para mirar el balcón, encontrarse a Splinter que lo veía con cariño y una sonrisa.

- No tengo porque tardar - dijo entrando a la habitación y acercándose lentamente a Oroku Saki hasta llegar a el y besarlo lentamente, Shredder respondió al beso amorosamente mientras lo abrasaba con cariño, el beso termino, pero su abraso no se rompió.

Estaban los dos totalmente junto en una habitación oscura alumbrada solo con una velas y con el delicioso aroma de una comida recién hecha, no podían estar mejor, bueno, si podían, pero eso tenia que esperar hasta después de la cena.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

OH! SEÑOR JESUS! No recuerdo estar tan avergonzado por escribir algo en MUCHO tiempo! Aparte! El primer Lemon de este fic y Tenia que ser esta pareja TAN CRAK! Doy Vergüenza! Vergüenza Yo! Vergüenza Mi Vaca! Ughh… lo bueno es que a partir de ahora habrá mas lemon… o eso planeo…

Como sea

Ase poco tuve una revelación mientras me bañaba (porque una revelación no es una revelación a menos de que te estés bañando) y decidí no poner el Oc y emparejar a Mikey con Razhar, no porque quisiera, porque realmente ODIO a Bradford…

La cosa esta así: el Fic se llama "Hamato's X Bestias" y el Oc era demasiado blando (aunque tenia sus momentos salvajes) entonces el titulo perdería sentido y la pareja seria "Hamato X Conejo bonito, blando y peludo" y no quería eso, no quería que el sentido del titulo se perdiera, así que hice el sacrificio (porque realmente ODIO a Bradford… aunque me gusta el diseño de Razhar) y pondré a Razhar como pareja de Mikey aunque me cueste.

Espero aunque estoy bastante bien por el resultado… pero aun asi… demasiado pronto…  
Si les gusto mándenme un review con su opinión, eso me sube mucho el animo y me da energías para escribir el siguiente les halla gustado el fic, espero que si, el lemon me costo trabajo… y un poco de mi dignidad…

Búsquenme en mis redes sociales y síganme! Si quieren, claro esta:

Facebook = Ritsune San  
Tumblr = Ritsune-san

Gracias por haber leído este capitulo y el seguir el Fanfiction hasta aqui!


	5. Chapter 5

**Shredder X Splinter  
**Familia Hamato:

- Se los tienes que decir - le dijo Shredder a Splinter autoritariamente y este miro lo miro con el seño fruncido, los dos estaban en la habitación de Shredder discutiendo un tema que no ha hecho mas que dar vueltas por la cabeza de Splinter, decirle a sus hijos sobre su relación con su ex-enemigo.

- No creo que lo entiendan - se excuso - Son apenas unos niños, no creo que puedan entender un asunto como este - le explico y Shredder frunció el seño.

- Serán niños y lo que digas, pero esto es algo que no les puedes ocultar, y si no le dices pronto, ellos se darán cuenta, y lo que pasara después no te gustara - le explico con tono severo y autoritario.

- Tu solo quieres que les diga para que te puedas dormir con migo en la guarida - le reprocho Splinter enojado y Shredder miro hacia otro lado, parecía una típica discusión marital.

- No cambies el tema - se defendió con un ligero sonrojo que no se veía por el casco que llevaba puesto - Igual terminaras diciéndoles, porque no ya? dijiste que estabas presionado por sus preguntas tan insistentes - le contradijo Shredder.

- Si, pero decirles es algo demasiado difícil - le regreso la contradicción haciendo una ligera expresión de manos.

- Entonces escríbeselos - Splinter no se esforzó en responderle y solo se dedico a mirarlo con sarcasmo - Mala idea, olvidalo, pero aun así se los tienes que decir - Splinter se quedo callado y se jalo la barba ligeramente mientras pensaba, soltó un suspiro pesado y hablo.

- Se los diré, pero no ahora, talvez mañana - respondió Splinter y Shredder sonrió altanero por la victoria.

- Se los dije! - se escucho una voz conocida desde el exterior y los dos maestros ninja salieron al balcón para después llegar al techo con un salto silencioso, al subir vieron a las cuatro tortugas mutantes en la terraza.

- No seas tan creído Mikey - le dijo Leonardo sin enterarse que Shredder y Splinter estaban a un par de metros de distancia.

- Porque no? Gane la apuesta y ahora me tocan la mitad de sus porciones de Pizza! - dijo lo ultimo canturreando y haciendo un pequeño baile sin sentido o ritmo.

- Se puede saber que hacen aquí? - pregunto Splinter rotundamente y las tortugas abrieron los ojos de la impresión mientras veían a los dos imponentes adultos.

- Ejejeje... usted sabe - respondió Raphael con una sonrisa temerosa.

- Pasábamos por aquí y... - siguió Donatello con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Lo seguimos hasta aquí y apostamos sobre su charla marital con Shredder - soltó Michelangelo sin esforzarse en hacer una mentira, los dos adultos gruñeron al escuchar eso - Y yo gane! - dijo victorioso y sin notar en enojo de los adultos - Yo aposte por que Shredder ganaría, Leo por que Splinter ganaría, Raph y Donnie apostaron que los dos terminarían en- Pfff - no termino la oración porque sus tres hermanos se acercaron a el y le taparon la boca.

- Lo Sabían?! - pregunto enojado Splinter y dando un paso hacia las tortugas, estas se espantaron y se abrasaron entre si.

- No! Sabe como es Mikey - le dijo Leonardo tratando de encubriese.

- Esta algo tonto - le siguió Raphael.

- Nada de lo que el dice es cierto - termino Donatello.

- No lo sabíamos pero una noche lo seguimos hasta aquí - soltó Michelangelo y sus tres hermanos lo golpearon pero se detuvieron al escuchar el amenazante gruñido por parte de Splinter y de la nada, este saco una espada de madera.

- RANDORI! - dijo abruptamente y las cuatro tortugas gritaron espantadas y empezó la persecución entre los Hamatos bajo la fija mirada de Shredder que se quedo parado en donde estaba.

- Donde habrá ocultado esa espada? - se pregunto mientras veía la graciosa persecución de los mutantes con cierto interés.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Slash X Raphael**

- Así que tu padre estaba saliendo con su enemigo? - resumió Slash en la azotea de un edificio, Raphael se había encontrado con el de noche como era costumbre y le resumió lo ocurrido entre su padre y su ex'enemigo.

- Si - respondió Raphael y se masaje un golpe que tenia en el hombro - Y después nos castigo por haberlo espiado - dijo lo ultimo con desdén y Slash rio silenciosamente.

- Te los imaginas en la cama? - le pregunto Slash con cierta malicia y Raphael movió la cabeza de lado a lado con expresión asqueada.

- Que Asco! Amor de ancianos! - expreso Raphael y se paso las manos por la cabeza frenéticamente - Como me quito esa imagen mental?! - pregunto desesperado y Slash soltó una ligera risa.

- Que tal así? - dijo y tomándolo por la parte trasera de su cabeza, bruscamente lo dirigió hacia el y lo beso algo rudo pero a la vez cariñoso, Raphael abrió los ojos por el beso tan repentino y cuando Slash se separo de el, Raphael aun tenia la boca abierta - Funciono? - pregunto con una ligera risa.

- ... No recuerdo ni mi nombre - respondió Raphael después de unos segundos y con la vista perdida, sintió como Slash lo volvía a besar, Raphael se sorprendió un poco pero empezó a corresponder el beso.

Slash intensifico el beso y Raphael no se opuso, Slash hiso presión en el cuerpo de Raphael haciendo que el menor estuviera tendido en el suelo con su temperatura corporal subiendo cada vez mas a causa de la enorme tortuga que estaba paseando su rasposa mano en su abdomen e invadiendo su boca con su larga lengua, el beso termino pero Raphael no abrió lo ojos, se quedo con los ojos cerrados y respirando agitadamente por la excitación.

- Supongo que me sobrepase - admitió Slash con una sonrisa egocéntrica y poniéndose de pie.

- Que? Slash? - Raphael abrió los ojos lentamente por la sorpresa de que Slash se alejara en un punto tan alto… otra vez.

- Lo siento, me tengo que ir - dijo con una sonrisa que no parecía una sonrisa, Raphael frunció el seño y de un salto y quitándose toda la excitación de enzima, le reclamo a Slash.

- Porque nunca haces nada mas?! - le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y Slash lo vio por un momento con seriedad pero después desvió la mirada.

- Te lastimare - confeso de espaldas y mirando el suelo, Raphael no entendió del todo y Slash vio eso - Tu y yo peleamos en dos ocasiones, no pensaba en lo que hacia, simplemente lo hacia y te lastimaba, cuando estamos juntos es lo mismo, estoy excitado, quiero mas, no pienso en lo que hago, y cuando me doy cuenta, te estoy agarrando bruscamente, me detengo porque no te quiero lastimar - después de esa explicación, era mas claro para Raphael entenderlo, obviamente Slash estaba arrepentido por haberlo golpeado, el miedo de hacerlo de nuevo de seguro le llenaba la mente de culpa.

Raphael sonrió levemente y se acerco a Slash hasta acercarse lo suficiente para tomar su brazo y abrasarlo mientras ocultaba su cara roja en el mismo.

- Lo entiendo - confeso Raphael en casi un susurro - Pero... con las evasivas no me haces sentir mejor que cuando me golpeaste - Slash se sorprendió por tal comparación - Solo quiero estar contigo - confeso con su cara mas roja a mas no poder y ocultándola lo mas posible en el brazo de Slash.

Slash en un arrebato de lujuria, tomo a Raphael y se lanzo a el besándolo y los dos cayendo en el suelo pero sin que Raphael saliera lastimado ya que los fuertes brazos de Slash lo habían rodeado, Slash no le daba ni tiempo de respirar a Raphael por la intensidad de su beso mientras pegaba su pecho con el de Raphael lo mas que podía.

- S... Slash - articulo muy apenas Raphael siendo por la excitación de como la mano de Slash le estaba acariciando el "sur" de su cuerpo.

- Si? - pregunto Slash mientras sonreía con victoria.

- A-aquí no - dijo soltando un leve gemido mientras Slash lamia su cuello, repentinamente Slash paro sus acciones y miro hacia los lados.

- Tienes razón, este no es un buen lugar - admitió, se paro y delicadamente cargo a Raphael al estilo princesa para después empezar a saltar y correr entre azoteas.

- A donde vamos? - pregunto Raphael aun teniendo la temperatura corporal alta.

- A mi casa - le respondió con una sonrisa y Raphael se sorprendió, seria la primera vez que conocería la casa de Slash y estaba algo nervioso.

Se alejaron un poco de los edificios y casas hasta llegar a un lugar privado, olvidado y alejado, era un terreno con muchas construcciones que parecían casas sin estilo y con cortinas enrollables de metal ocupando casi toda una pared y con una puerta de metal en medio de estas.

- Eran bodegas pero las abandonaron, ahora vivo aquí - le informo Slash entrando a una bodega un poco menos destacable y tan pronto entro, encendió la luz la cual parpadeo un par de veces antes de iluminar completamente.

El lugar era espacioso y parecía solitario, en ella se veían una pila de colchones en un estado moderado, aparentemente ahí dormía Slash, también había unas cosas mas como un sillón en buen estado, unos sacos de boxeo y algunos loquers, parecía un lugar bastante vacío, pero confortable.

Slash fue a lo que era la cama y acomodo a Raphael para que estuviera recostado y aun con una gran excitación en su encima la cual estaba a punto de hacer salir su miembro de su entrepierna.

- No necesitaremos tanta luz - lo dijo antes de abrir la cortina de una ventana y después de apagar la luz, dejando el lugar a oscuras y que la luz de luna la cual brillaba de una gran forma entrara desde una ventana haciendo que lo único que se viera de cada uno era su silueta.

Slash se acerco a Raphael y lo empezó a besar sin subirse a la cama y no dio indicios de querer hacerlo, froto su mano en la entrepierna del menor y lo que paso fue predecible, su miembro salió y Slash sonriendo lo tomo y lo empezó a masturbar haciendo a Raphael gemir agudamente hasta llegar al orgasmo en la mano de Slash.

- Virgen en toda palabra - dijo Slash mientras se acercaba su mano llena de semen a la boca y lo lamia, Raphael frunció el seño enojado y sonrojado por lo que dijo e hiso Slash.

- N-n-no puedo evitarlo! - dijo enojado e incorporándose un poco.

- No era un insulto - le aclaro Slash mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa, se alejo de Raphael y fue a uno de los lokers y saco algo que Raphael no identifico por la oscuridad.

- Que es eso? - pregunto con nerviosismo al ver que Slash se acercaba a el y no precisamente a su rostro, si no a sus piernas.

- Lubricante - dijo vertiendo un poco en uno de sus dedos, Raphael se avergonzó completamente y cuando Slash estaba separando sus piernas, el las junto rápidamente, Slash suspiro ante esto y desde su lugar, miro a Raphael con compresión.

- Raphael, si no quieres hacerlo esta bien, solo dilo, si no estas listo, no lo estas - explico con una sonrisa calmada, Raphael al escuchar eso se dio cuenta que no tenia que huir ni correr de la situación, Slash no lo dañaría, respirando hondo, abrió lentamente las piernas dejando ver su entrada y haciendo que Slash empiece a respirar agitadamente por la excitación.

Lentamente, Slash paso su dedo por la entrada haciendo que Raphael gimiera quedamente y cerrara los ojos mientras arqueaba la espalda, Slash sonrió ante la reacción tan provocadora de Raphael y para cuando se dio cuenta, su miembro estaba a la vista y totalmente erecto, era de un color purpura oscuro con una capa reluciente de liquido preseminal, su forma era como ver a una serpiente larga, gruesa pero a la vez suave, Slash sin poderlo aguantar empezó a masturbarse a si mismo mientras introducía su dedo en la entrada de Raphael.

- Ah! Slash! - gimió y grito Raphael de dolor y placer al sentir el dedo introducirse en su ser, no era placer en sí, pero eso avivo su excitación aun mas haciendo que su miembro se endureciera de nuevo.

Slash movía sus dedo en todo el interior de Raphael buscando su punto de placer mientras veía el miembro erecto de Raphael, si evitarlo metió el miembro en su boca dándole placer oral.

Slash le estaba dando sexo oral a Raphael mientras que con una mano buscaba su punto de placer y con la otra se masturbaba a su mismo, todo al mismo tiempo, repentinamente Raphael grito agudamente, Slash sonrió mientras aun le daba sexo oral a Raphael, había encontrado su punto de placer.

Slash toco la próstata de Raphael repetidamente mientras que este gemía incontrolablemente por el hecho de que su miembro erecto estaba en la cálida boca de Slash y el que este estaba tocando ese lugar tan privado repetidas veces, y sin poderlo evitar, sintió que se acercaba su orgasmo.

- S-Slash! Me-me vengo - muy apenas pudo articular entre sus ruidosos gemidos, Slash siguió tocando ese punto y absorbiendo el miembro de Raphael hasta que este llego al orgasmo en la boca del mayor mientras gritaba el nombre de este.

Slash se trago todo el semen del menor y al verlo tendido en su cama con la respiración agitada, los ojos cerrados y con una fina capa de sudor generado por el placer, no pudo evitar seguir su masturbación frente a este, en cuestión de segundos se vino encima de este haciendo que Raphael quedara con todo su torso y parte de su cara con un liquido azul opaco.

Slash se subió a su propia cama y abraso a Raphael mientras los besaba fervientemente, este tenia muy pocas energías pero aun así correspondió al candente beso de Slash.

Sabia que aun no habían hecho el amor a pesar de las acciones recientes, pero dedujo que era porque Slash supo que aun no estaba listo, por lo que sonrió felizmente, Slash se preocupaba mucho por el.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Emm… lo siento… solo hice 2 oneshots y un intento de lemon… bueno… ténganme paciencia… soy macho después de todo, escribir lemon Yaoi es algo muy difícil para mi…

Estoy demasiado avergonzado como para hacer una nota muy larga así que me limitare a decir algunas cosas: En el próximo capitulo habrá Razhar X Mikey (deséenme suerte), tratare de escribir mas comedia en este fic, me gustaría recibir algunas ideas para situaciones familiares (tengo planeado un capitulo de playa), como el lemon se me dificulta tratare de limitarlo un poco y… creo que eso es todo.

Si les gusto el capitulo o el FF hasta el momento, mándenme sus comentarios! Eso me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo! (bueno pssssssi quieren… por favor)

Síganme en mis redes sociales! (bueno… también… si quieren)

Facebook = Ritsune San  
Tumblr = Ritsune-san

Gracias por leer y soportar mi FF hasta el momento!


	6. Chapter 6

**Rahzar X Michelangelo**  
Rahzar:

- ... Sabes que después de lo que le hiciste... es incluso mas estúpido de tu parte hacer eso, verdad? - le respondió FishFace a Rahzar.

Rahzar desde hace un tiempo que tenia la mente hecha un desastre, no sabia que pensaba, no sabia que hacia, pero estaba totalmente consciente de todo, quería una cita con Michelangelo.

Era una idea estúpida, pésima y sobre todo, sin sentido, se enamoro del sujeto que mas odiaba, incluso mas que Xever, esa tortuga es el motivo por el cual muto, por el cual ya no tenia el aprecio y favoritismo del maestro Shredder, por el cual ahora tenia que cargar el peso de ya no ser "Chris Bradford" si no "Rahzar", pero el odio se transformo en amor cuando empezó a fantasear con el, y no supo cuando paso, solo paso.

Quería salir con la tortuga de naranja para aclarar sus pensamientos, para saber si todo era un juego de parte de su mente o iba en serio, quería respuestas, pero su mente no se las daba, así que ante su desesperación, se vio obligado a contarle su dilema a Xever, obviamente pensó en decírselo a Tiger Claw, pero al recordar su noviazgo con el hermano de la tortuga, decidió no hacerlo, y a duras penas aceptar su plan B.

- Si - respondió Rahzar a la pregunta de Xever, los dos estaban en la habitación de Xever que consistía de una pecera de gran tamaño en medio de un cuarto.

- Y sabes que ahora has enloquecido un poco, cierto? - le volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa.

- Si - le respondió Rahzar con cierto odio surgiendo en su voz.

- Y sabes que eres un pedófilo porque te gusta un chico menor de edad? - volvió a preguntar Xever pero ahora mas burlón.

- Si, ya terminaste de golpearme mientras estoy caído? - pregunto con irritación y viéndolo a los ojos con furia.

- No en realidad - respondió con cinismo y aun con su sonrisa - Pero como me siento conmovido de que me tengas la suficiente confianza como para decirme que te has enamorado de un animal, macho, menor de edad, entre otras cosas, lo dejare pasar - dijo por ultimo y cambio de posición y ahora en vez de estar en medio de agua, nado a un sillón que estaba adentro de la pecera y se sentó - Ahora dime tu plan - le dijo y Rahzar lo vio confundido.

- Plan? Solo quiero una cita con el - contesto y Xever se golpeo el rostro con su mano.

- No seas estúpido, ya tienes mucho con parecerlo - Rahzar gruño - Le mentiste, lo insultaste, lo golpeaste, como quieres una cita con el? Necesitas un plan! - le aclaro y Rahzar se quedo en silencio, no tenia un plan en lo absoluto, solo pensó que querer una cita seria lo suficiente para tenerla.

- Yo... no tengo un plan - respondió y Xever resoplo sonoramente.

- Eres un idiota, por eso te ayudare - le dijo Xever y Rahzar sonrió un poco - Pero tengo curiosidad, que te gusta de ese tal "Mikey"? parece ruidoso, estúpido e infantil, que le vez? - Rahzar se quedo en silencio y pensó una respuesta tanto para Xever como para el, en realidad no había pensado el "porque" de su atracción.

- No se... solo... no se, me atrae y ya - respondió cortante al no encontrar una verdadera razón, Xever frunció el seño y miro a otra parte.

- Enserio que eres un niño rico - le aclaro irritado - Pero bueno... si quieres un plan, te daré un plan, pídele a Tiger Claw el numero del chico, seguramente el lo tiene por su amorío con su hermano - Rahzar se sorprendió por el plan de su odioso aliado.

- Yo también pensé en eso! Pero si no lo hice es porque no quiero exponerme! - le aclaro enojado por el plan.

- Bueno, de que otra forma esperas una cita con el? es prácticamente imposible, así que cállate, pon la cola entre las patas y pídele el numero a Tiger Claw, no hay otra forma - le explico Xever con mala cara y Rahzar gruño con fastidio y sin mas salió del cuarto, a final de cuentas, estaba casi donde mismo, peso eso era porque no había otra salida mas fácil.

Con las orejas caídas y sin saber que decir exactamente, fue a ver a Tiger Claw que se encontraba en su habitación, al llegar toco la puerta y espero respuesta.

- Quien eso? - se escucho la voz del felino desde el interior de la habitación.

- So-soy yo Tiger Claw - respondió nervioso - Ne... necesito pedirte algo - dijo con voz apagada y aun dudar si lo debía de hacer o no, Tiger Claw se quedo en silencio unos momentos y cuando Rahzar pensó que era un no, el felino hablo.

- Entra - respondió permaneciendo de la habitación y el canino no espero mucho para entrar, abrió la puerta y se encontró a Tiger Claw sentado en posición del loto mientras leía un libro - Que necesitas? - pregunto atento.

- Yo... - separo la vista y miro las paredes sin prestarles real atención - Me preguntaba si tu... si tu... - trato de decir pero las palabras no salían.

- "Si yo" que? - pregunto algo rudo ya que le estaba empezando a desesperar la actitud del can.

- Si... tu tenias el numero de Michelangelo - soltó por fin y Tiger Claw alzo una ceja y se quedo en silencio unos segundos mientras le daba una mirada inquisitoria. Rahzar se puso un poco nervioso e hiso una sonrisa como pudo.

- S-si no tienes su numero lo entiendo - dijo dando unos pasos hacia atrás para salir de la habitación pero Tiger Claw se levanto y fue a pequeño buro que estaba pegado a la pared, saco lo que parecía una libreta, una pluma y escribió algo, se regreso a Rahzar y le dio un papel con un numero en el, estaba de mas decir que era el numero telefónico de Michelangelo.

- Toma - le dijo y Rahzar tomo el papel viéndolo casi hipnotizado - Para que quieres su numero? El maestro Shredder ya no nos pide misiones en contra de las tortugas, que estas planeando? - mientras decía eso, se iba acercando mas a el, y en cuanto mas se acercaba, Rahzar mas se alejaba de el, estaba acorralado.

- Bu-bueno, yo, emm... - trato de articular las palabras en su mente antes de comentar un error, pero incluso en su mente, todo lo que decía eran balbuceos. Repentinamente una melodía repetitiva sonó desde un bolcillo del pantalón de Tiger Claw, era su celular, lo chequeo y gruño levemente para Rahzar.

- Recordé que tengo una cita con el cachorro de azul, así que no tengo tiempo para esto - dijo retrocediendo unos pasos y Rahzar cerro los ojos con alivio pero cuando los abrió vio que estaba siendo apuntado con una Katana.

- Pero te advierto, ese cachorro es el hermano menor de MI cachorro, te considero mi amigo, pero no te atrevas a hacer nada que lo lastime, de acuerdo? - le amenazo con un tono sombrío y Rahzar trago duro.

- Entiendo - dijo con dificultad y una sonrisa nerviosa, pasaron pocos segundos cuando Tiger Claw separo el arma y la guardo en su funda, los dos salieron de la habitación como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Pero, en serio, que planeas? - pregunto viéndolo de reojo mientras caminaban por el estrecho pasillo, Rahzar no dijo nada, solo bajo la cabeza y un sonrojo invadió su cara, al ver esto, Tiger Claw solo sonrió comprensivo - Entiendo, no hagas nada estúpido, no te aseguro que pueda ayudarte - dijo antes y Rahzar asintió dando por terminada su charla y separándose al ir por caminos separados cuando el pasillo se dividió.

Avanzo solo unos pasos al estar solo antes de detenerse, miro lo que tenia su mano y analizo el papel durante un tiempo antes de preguntarse que hacer, tenia el numero del chico, un logro para el, pero, ahora que sigue?

- No tengo ni idea como hacer esto - se dijo a si mismo en voz alta.

- Porque no empiezas por darte vergüenza? - dijo una voz atrás de el y al voltear vio a Xever con su tanque de oxigeno y piernas robóticas - En serio? hablar solo? no te creía tan cliché - dijo hasta llegar a el y ganarse una mirada furica por parte del can.

- Cállate sirena! quien dijo que no sabia que hacer? - le reclamo enojado.

- Sabes que hacer? - le pregunto arqueando una cera y Rahzar bajo la cabeza cambiando el enojo por vergüenza - Eso creí, que? nunca has salido con alguien? - Rahzar levanto la mirada y frunció el seño por la ofensa.

- Sabes con quien hablas? Soy Chris Bradford! Estrella de películas y maestro de artes marciales! Puedo atraer a cualquier chica con tan solo tronar los dedos! - dijo con la frente en alto y un tono prepotente.

- Entonces llama al mocoso - le dijo Xever y soltó una risa el como Rahzar ponía la cola entre las pata y gemía levemente mientras bajaba la cabeza y se encogía de hombros.

- El no es una chica, es un animal, como voy a saber como salir con un animal? - se excuso y Xever suspiro fastidiado.

- Sabes, ahora TU eres un animal, y se ve que eres horrible en el amor, no le digas eso porque de que te dice que "no", te dice que "no" - le aclaro con paciencia y Rahzar gruño levemente - Como sea, quieres consejos para una cita con la tortuga? - vio como Rahzar asintió fervientemente - Bien, primero: saca tu celular - Rahzar saco el celular rápidamente - Marca su numero - sin ver realmente, el canino marco el numero exactamente como se lo había dado el felino - Pon el teléfono en tu oreja - el can obedeció mientras lo miraba atento - Y ahora, suerte! - le dijo con una sonrisa y dejo a Rahzar solo mientras corría hasta dar la vuelta en el pasillo y perderse de vista, Rahzar se asusto ante eso y ver que había marcado a Michelangelo sin ningún plan, estaba apunto de colgar pero una voz se escucho.

[Hola? Quien es?] era la voz del menor y Rahzar se asusto, pero se cautivo por la voz y se quedo en silencio unos segundos [Hola?] volvió a preguntar Michelangelo y ahí el canino reacciono.

- Si Hola! - respondió torpemente y tenso.

[Eh? Rahzar?!] pregunto sorprendido [Quien te dio mi numero?] pregunto. En ese momento estaba en su cuarto acostado y se sentó mientras miraba su poster de cartón a tamaño real de Chris Bradford.

- Bu-bu-bueno e-eso... - trataba de articular palabras pero solo salieron balbuceos por el nerviosismo.

[Que quieres?] pregunto cuando Rahzar dejo de balbucear.

- Yo-yo... quería pedirte una ci-ci-ci - trato de decir pero solo salieron tartamudos.

[Ci-ci-cita?] pregunto si acaso eso era lo que quería decir y Rahzar paso su balbuceo y solo respondió con un casi mudo "aja" [Eh? Una cita? en serio?] Rahzar asintió y volvió a decir un silencioso "aja" [Yo...] dijo pero no termino, Rahzar se entristeció ya que pensó que el menor le respondería que no [No estoy seguro, te llamo después, adiós!] se despidió alegremente y colgó el teléfono.

Rahzar estaba en medio del pasillo con el teléfono haciendo el tipico sonido de llamada terminaba mientras que su mente estaba en blanco, sonrió levemente porque aun tenia esperanzas.

- Sabes? si hubiera sabido que así seria la llamada... me hiera quedado para reírme en tu cara, Jajajaja! - dijo FishFace que aparentemente estaba oculto en la pared del pasillo y se empezó a reír antes de empezar a correr de Rahzar que lo estaba persiguiendo en cuatro patas mientras tenia vergüenza en su rostro y emitía gruñidos.

Michelangelo:

El menor de las tortugas estaba en su cama, hace tan solo unos segundos que le había llamado su ex-enemigo, tan pronto acabo la llamada, se acostó en su cama y grito como colegiala enamorada mientras se movía frenéticamente sus manos y pies.

- _"Ok, cálmate, Cálmate, QUE TE CALMES!"_ - se dio una bofetada a si mismo - _"Solo te pidió una cita... solo una cita"_ - se paro de la cama y camino a su poster de Bradford a tamaño real - _"Oh~ eres tan candente"_ - dijo mientras se deslizaba por la figura de cartón hasta que quedo tirado en el suelo y le abrasaba la cintura al poster - _"Quiero decirte que si! pero no puedo ser tan fácil! No, yo no!"_ - se separo bruscamente y le dio la espalda al poster pero no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando se lanzo a objeto inanimado y lo abraso - _"Soy Tan Débil!"_ - dijo mientras veía el rostro de cartón.

Rahzar:

Pasaron unas horas en las que Rahzar no paraba de perseguir a FishFace que estaba huyendo de el con burla por la penosa actitud del can al pedir una cita, en un momento, cuando finalmente lo atrapo y FishFace era obligado a tener su cara aplastada contra el piso por la mano de Rahzar, repentinamente el celular de esté sonó, lo saco enojado pero su enojo se borro al ver de quien era la llamada.

- Adivinare, el mocoso de naranja - dijo FishFace desde el suelo y después de decir eso, Rahzar puso mas presión en aplastarle el rostro contra el piso.

- Hola? - respondió la llamada nervioso - Y-y bien?

[Hola... bueno... yo...] empezó Michelangelo algo nervioso [Bueno... Porque No?] respondió simplemente y al canino le brillaron los ojos y empezó a jadear como un perro.

- Deja de hacer ruidos tan obscenos cuando estas al teléfono - le dijo FishFace quitándose la mano de Rahzar de la cabeza y poniéndose de pie.

- Cuando salimos? - le pregunto Rahzar feliz.

[El sábado, en domingo no tenemos entrenamiento, así que supongo que puedo llegar tarde] explico Michelangelo algo pensativo.

- De acuerdo! Te llamo después! - termino la llamada y colgó.

- Bueno, te fue mejor que la anterior - le dijo FishFace mientras se sacudía la tierra de encima - Y dime, que vas a hacer en la cita?

- No se, supongo que lo usual, cine, una cena, llevarlo a casa - respondió pensativo.

- Muy bien, pero dime, como planeas hacer eso? ya no eres exactamente un humano como para ir a la taquilla y comprar un par de boletos, tampoco podrás ir a un restaurante - le aclaro y Rahzar lo pensó un poco.

- Ya se me ocurrirá algo - dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia su habitación.

- Espero que sea mejor que tu llamada "Yo-yo... quería pedirte una ci-ci-ci" - lo imito con burla y acompañando de una ruidosa risa, Rahzar se avergonzó por el recuerdo y se dio la vuelta ferozmente para iniciar otra persecución con el pez.

: Días Después :

Pasaron un par de días cuando el sábado por fin llego, Rahzar pensó un poco en como llevar la cita y se le ocurrió algo simple, después de todo, estaba hablando de Michelangelo, a el no se le necesitan muchas cosas para hacerlo feliz... o eso pensaba.

Había terminado su baño y estaba repasando en su habitación la cita cuando, tomándolo por sorpresa, tocaron su puerta.

- Quien? - pregunto irritado.

- Soy yo pulgoso - respondió la voz de FishFace - El Maestro Shredder quiere verte - Rahzar sudo frio al escuchar eso, que quería de el?

Salió de su habitación y se encontró cara a cara con FishFace.

- Suerte - le dijo burlón y se alejo de el con una risa cruel, su nerviosismo no bajo y camino hasta llegar al salón del trono.

Estaba parado en frente de las puertas tomado valor y preparándose para lo que venia, tomo aliento y decidido abrió la puerta y se encontró a Shredder en medio del la sala la cual en ese momento se estaba de color rojo por el ocaso que reflejaban los ventanales, se acerco a su imponente maestro y se inclino a el.

- Maestro Shredder - dijo a modo de saludo pero su voz se oía temerosa.

- Bradford, por lo que me entere, tienes una salida con el hijo menor de Hamato Yoshi - Rahzar trago duro, claro! Shredder tenia una relación con el padre de Michelangelo, por supuesto que el se enteraría de una u otra forma - Me puedes explicar porque? - mas que una pregunta era una orden, se paro de su trono y empezó a caminar hacia Bradford.

- Y-y-yo quería una cita con el - respondió con nerviosismo con la mirada clavada en el suelo mientras escuchaba como su maestro se acercaba a el.

- Si, eso lo se, pero, porque? - se detuvo justo enfrente de el lo que hiso que Bradford estuviera aun mas nervioso.

- Bu-bueno yo... a mi... el me... - trataba de decirlo pero el miedo se mesclo con la vergüenza y no podía terminar ninguna frase.

- Párate - ordeno y Rahzar se paro pero aun mantenía la mirada en el suelo, vio de reojo como su maestro se preparaba para hacer un movimiento de mano e inmediatamente pensó que lo golpearía, cuando Shredder movió la mano hacia el, Rahzar soltó un gemido digno de un perro adolorido y se encojo de hombros mientras mantenía cerrados los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llego, abrió un ojo y vio que Shredder le dio un papel con algo escrito - Las reglas - le dijo Shredder y Rahzar tomo el papel.

- Que? - pregunto sin entender mientras leía el papel.

- Hamato Yoshi puso algunas reglas que debes seguir si quieres salir con su hijo menor - le explico y se dio la vuelta regresando a su trono.

Rahzar leyó el papel atentamente que decía "No se golpea, No se lo obliga a hacer algo que no quiere, No se toca demasiado, No se besa" el padre de Michelangelo aparentemente era muy protector con su hijo menor.

- Mas te vale seguir cada una de esas reglas, porque si me entero que no lo hiciste, no solo yo te hare pagar las consecuencias, Hamato Yoshi también lo hará - Rahzar trago duro ante tal advertencia, ya había recibido golpes de su maestro y Hamato Yoshi, no podría soportar los dos juntos.

- Entendido Maestro Shredder - dijo con miedo y dando una reverencia.

- Te puedes retirar - le dijo con su tono sombrío y Rahzar camino hasta salir de la habitación, al abrir las puertas y cerrarlas atrás de el, dejo escapar un escalofrió que estaba conteniendo, enserio que le aterraba su maestro.

Regreso a su habitación y justo alado de su puerta de entrada se encontró a FishFace apoyado en la pared.

- Y? Te golpeo duro? - pregunto con malicia el pez y Rahzar emitió un gruñido.

- No, solo me dio las reglas de Hamato Yoshi para mi cita - dijo mientras le enseñaba el papel, FishFace no tomo el papel pero lo leyó.

- Tiene un padre muy celoso el reptil - menciono mientras alzaba una ceja - Aunque con o sin esa lista, el resultado de tu cita será un "ugh" contigo presente en ella - dijo y rio un poco, Rahzar solo gruño pero no respondió, solo entro a su habitación.

- _"Espero que esto salga bien"_ - se dijo a si mismo mientras se miraba a un espejo.

Pasaron las horas y la noche finalmente llego, le había mandado un mensaje al reptil de la hora y el lugar y esté no se opuso ni nada por el estilo, estaba esperándolo en una terraza de un edificio pequeño algo alejado de los grandes edificios.

- Hey! Ya estoy aquí! - se escucho la voz de Michelangelo que se estaba acercando a donde estaba Rahzar mientras saltaba entre edificios, Rahzar solo lo vio maravillado, Michelangelo por fin llego al edificio y se acerco al can a modo que estuviera a pocos pasos de distancia - Y Bien? Con que empezamos? -pregunto animado.

- Bueno... yo pensé en ver una película primero - dijo con falsa calma y empezando a correr entre azoteas seguido por Michelangelo.

- Bien! Pero como entramos? - pregunto Michelangelo pero Rahzar no contesto inmediatamente.

- Tu solo espera - dijo con falso fastidio, después de todo, no podía dejar ver esa personalidad tan débil que tenia alado del menor.

Corrieron y caminaron hasta alejarse y llegar a la azotea de un edificio viejo y abandonado, Michelangelo vio el lugar con una ceja alzada.

- Esto no parece un cine - menciono mientras veía la vieja azotea, Bradford dejo escapar una ligera risa.

- No, pero eso si - con su afilado dedo apunto a un montón de autos estacionados frente a una pared en blanco, Michelangelo estaba aun mas confundido.

- Un... estacionamiento? - lo miro aun sin entender.

- Espera un poco - dijo y se sentó en el suelo y vio donde estaban los autos, Michelangelo no entendía así que se sentó de piernas cruzadas y miro a donde Rahzar miraba, no paso ni un minuto cuando aparecieron imágenes que se movían en la pared, ahí Michelangelo entendió y Rahzar sonrió.

- Un Autocinema! - dijo con emoción mientras miraba la película con ojos abiertos - Siempre quise venir a uno! Me encantaría tener palomitas o algo - dijo decepcionado y Rahzar sonrió, se levanto y bajo por las escaleras de emergencia que tenia el edificio, Michelangelo no entendió pero no lo siguió, se quedo sentado mirando la película antigua, lentamente un olor cautivo su nariz y al voltear, miro a Rahzar con lo que parecían tres cajas de pizzas y un sixpack de refrescos.

- No son palomitas pero es algo - dijo mientras se sentaba alado de Michelangelo y ponía las cajas de pizza entre ello. Poco antes de que Michelangelo llegara el había pedido tres cajas de Pizza junto los refrescos y los había ocultado en una habitación vacía del edificio.

Michelangelo comió trozo de pizza tras trozo de pizza mientras miraba la película en blanco y negro, a los actores no se le escuchaban voces, solo eran actuaciones cómicas con música interpretando el momento, una película en blanco y negro clásica, lo que estaba bien ya que a Michelangelo le gustaban las películas antiguas, Rahzar al escuchar eso se sintió mas aliviado ya que no sabia muy bien de los gustos del menor.

La película había terminado pero ninguno de los dos se habían movido de la azotea a diferencia de todos los autos que estaban viendo la película antes y dejando el lugar vacío dando una aura de autentica soledad ya que el vecindario era bastante olvidado y silencioso, como si nadie viviera por ahí.

- Eh? Así que el maestro Shredder esta muy pegado a Hamato Yoshi? - repitió lo que Michelangelo le había explicado durante su charla.

- Si! Todo el día cada vez que pueden, sabes, esta bien que Shredder ya no sea nuestro enemigo y que tenga mas tiempo para patinar sin esperar una emboscada de los FootBoots, pero es algo... - trato de buscar la palabra mientras hacia gestos con las manos.

- Algo... "incomodo"? - pregunto Rahzar.

- Yo diría "raro" - dijo con una sonrisa ladeada - Pero "incomodo" suena mejor - aun sentado en el suelo, se hiso ligeramente hacia atrás mientras se apoyaba con una mano y retrocedía la cabeza para ver el cielo sin estrellas y la luna siendo tapada por nubes grises - Porque nunca se ven las estrellas? talvez no les gusta Nueva York... o tal vez - empezó a balbucear pero Rahzar no lo escucho.

El can estaba siendo hipnotizado por la vista que tenia del menor, estaba alzando su cuello al máximo haciéndole difícil el retener el deseo de abalanzarse a el y lamerle el cuello, trato de alejar esos pensamientos y desvió la mirada pero eso no hiso mas que intensificar sus deseos, miro el torso del chico y lentamente su mirada bajo por el cuerpo del reptil hasta casi llegar a su entrepierna pero no poder verla con libertad ya que una pierna tapaba esa candente vista.

- Oye? Me escuchas? - le hablo Michelangelo haciendo que los morbosos pensamientos de Rahzar se apartaban.

- Que? oh... que? - trato de despabilarse pero ver el cuerpo de Michelangelo siendo iluminado por la tenue luz del cielo.

- Me escuchas? no te culpo, es algo tarde, si no regreso a casa pronto Splinter se enojara - dijo poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la tierra de las piernas.

- Que? Oh! claro - agradeció mentalmente el que Michelangelo le haya interrumpido sus pensamientos, osino, quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado.

- Fue muy divertido! Podemos hacerlo otra vez? - pregunto caminando lentamente mientras que el mayor caminaba justo alado de el.

- Umm... claro - respondió sin estar cien porciento seguro de lo que decía, el olor de Michelangelo le esta inundando la nariz, estaba cada vez mas inconsciente de lo que hacia.

- Talvez la próxima vez podamos jugar videojuegos! Me gustan los de carreras! y a ti? - volteo a mirar a Rahzar pero solo vio como esté tenia la vista perdida, se confundió por el hecho de que estuviera así y lo tomo de la mano deteniéndose - Oye, estas bien? te vez algo raro - el corazón de Rahzar dio un vuelco junto sus instintos, no respondió a la pregunta del menor y solo lo miro directamente a los ojos, empezó a respirar agitadamente y sin quererlo, perdió conciencia de si mismo.

Sucumbido por sus instintos animales se abalanzo a Michelangelo tirándolo en el suelo haciendo que se golpeara ligeramente y gimiera de dolor pero eso no hiso reaccionar a Rahzar, aparentemente, nada lo haría.

El canino empezó a pasar su lengua por el cuello de Michelangelo mientras que su agitada respiración golpeaba la cara de Michelangelo una y otra vez.

- O-oye! Que haces? tan de repente, Espera! - trato de apartarse al mayor de encima pero esté gruño al ver que estaba siendo rechazado, con una mano tomo las muñecas del menor fuertemente haciendo que no pudiera luchar con ellas - Oye! Déjame! Déjame-Pff - Rahzar interrumpió los gritos del reptil metiendo su lengua en la boca de esté y moviéndola frenéticamente haciendo que Michelangelo no pudiera articular palabras mas que gemidos.

Sin perder tiempo en nada, posiciono su cadera entre las piernas del menor y Michelangelo sintió algo extraño y caliente, bajo la vista como pudo ya que la lengua de Rahzar seguía dentro de su boca y miro un monstruoso miembro palpitante y erecto perteneciente del canino, se asusto y empezó a patalear y gemir pero todo era inútil, Rahzar era demasiado fuerte y estaba siendo dominado por sus instintos de aparearse.

Rahzar en un movimiento brusco, se separo de la boca del menor quien tomo tanto aire podía porque ese beso se lo había quitado casi todo, el mayor le dio la vuelta al menor de forma que estuviera boca abajo y con sus caderas siendo alzadas por una mano suya, sin pedir permiso o consentirlo, metió su miembro de una sola estocada agarrando por sorpresa a Michelangelo y queriendo gritar de dolor pero su voz simplemente no salía, como si repentinamente hubiera quedado mudo.

Rahzar se adentro en el cuerpo del menor violenta y velozmente, no sabia que estaba causándole dolor y llanto al menor, no sabia nada, solo era sucumbido por sus instintos y deseos mas básicos.

- N-no... Para... - pudo articular Michelangelo atreves de todo sus gemidos de dolor pero fue en vano, Rahzar no se detenía. No iba a mentir, en parte se sentía bien, pero el dolor de su primera vez y el hecho que Rahzar no le daba piedad con sus embestidas hacia que el placer sea muy poco a comparación del dolor.

Rahzar inundado de placer, empezó a jadear obscenamente mientras veía el rostro rojo y húmedo del menor contraerse a cada segundo por las violentas envestidas que simplemente parecían no tener fin.

Después de varios momentos, el mayor al fin se vino en el cuerpo del menor, se vino una y otra vez, no paraba de hacerlo, incluso su semen salía a chorros de la entrada del reptil, al fin término de venirse y después de un tiempo, salió del cuerpo del Michelangelo y se derrumbo encima de este.

Rahzar estaba tratando de restaurar su respiración mientras que su mente volvía en sí, por fin, cuando ya regreso su respiración a la normalidad y era de nuevo Chris Bradford, bajo la mirada y vio el cuerpo del chico tirado bajo el y aparentemente, desmayado, se espanto y se sintió culpable por lo que había hecho que retrocedió varios pasos del cuerpo del menor sin quitarle su mirada que estaba llena de horror y culpa.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Adfasdfasdfasdfasd! No puedo creer que lo haya hecho! Mi mente sufre por escribir esto!... bueno… no en realidad…

Sinceramente batalle MUCHO para escribir esto, pero trate de hacerlo lo mas funcional posible… espero haberlo logrado…

No debí escribir una violación… no con Mikey… Mikey no merece eso… PERO Obviamente Esto Tendrá Un Final Feliz!... como quiera me siento horrible... es casi pecado escribir escenas en las que Mikey sufre y eso todos lo saben…

Y bueno, esto es todo por ahora, por favor mándenme sus comentarios del FF (digo… pssi quieren… por favor) eso me anima a seguir escribiendo esta FanFic!

Me pueden buscar en mis redes sociales y agréguenme!

Facebook = Ritsune San  
Tumblr = Ritsune-san

Gracias por leer y seguir el Fic hasta aquí!


	7. Chapter 7

**Rahzar X Michelangelo**  
Rahzar:

Las reglas eran estrictas pero simples "No se golpea, No se lo obliga a hacer algo que no quiere, No se toca demasiado, No se besa" fáciles de recordar, pero aun así Rahzar se las arreglo para romperlas todas en una sola movida.

Se sentía culpable, miserable, nunca pensó en sentirse así, no dejaba de mirar el cuerpo inerte del chico en el suelo, no podía creer que el le haya provocado tanto dolor a alguien como Michelangelo.

No sabia que hacer, no podía pensar, todo su cuerpo y mente estaba en shock, quería quitar su mirada del cuerpo desmayado, pero, no podía.

Michelangelo se movió, empezó como algo leve, movió lentamente un brazo y una pierna mientras empezaba a soltar un tipo de gemido-gruñido, ahí fue cuando Rahzar reacciono de su shock, se acerco a Michelangelo el cual ya estaba mas consiente y levemente empezaba a abrir los ojos.

- E-estas bien? - le pregunto Rahzar mientras se acercaba a el sintiéndose muy culpable y lo ayudaba a sentarse en el suelo.

- Si... que paso? - pregunto mientras se tallaba los ojos, al abrirlos completamente vio a Rahzar que lo miraba tristemente, ahí fue cuando Michelangelo recordó todo lo pasado, sus ojos se cristalizaron considerablemente, rápidamente tomo sus Nunchakus y lloroso empezó a golpear frenéticamente a Rahzar - Te Dije Que Pararas! - le grito mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados con aun lagrimas saliendo de ellos mientras hacia retroceder a Rahzar hasta que sin querer lo tiro por el edificio haciendo que rodara por las escaleras de emergencia hasta detenerse en unos cubos de basura.

- ... Ouch... - soltó un leve gemido pocos segundos después de acabarse la caída.

- Oh! Perdón! - le grito Michelangelo desde la terraza.

- No te disculpes... me lo merecía - dijo mientras se quitaba la basura de encima y trepaba por la pared hasta la azotea - En realidad... merezco mas... - dijo triste - Yo... en serio lo siento... - se disculpo mientras lo veía a los ojos. Michelangelo vio gran arrepentimiento en ellos, se quedo en silencio unos segundos procesando lo que acababa de pasar.

- ... Porque lo hiciste? - pregunto y Rahzar no respondió inmediatamente.

- Yo... mis instintos me ganaron... no quería forzarte pero no pude ganar... yo... lo siento... - confeso y Michelangelo no sabia que hacer, la atmosfera estaba tensa, el siempre daba un chiste o algo así para romper esté tipo de ambientes, pero ahora no tenia ganas de reír.

- Yo... no lo se... solo-Ugh - en la ultima palabra dio un paso y un punzante dolor proveniente de su entrada surgió, no había recordado ese dolor hasta ese momento. Rahzar se asusto por el dolor del menor y rápida pero cuidadosamente se acerco a el y lo tomo por un hombro y espalda.

- Espera, descansa un poco - dijo y se sintió hipócrita porque el le causo ese dolor. Michelangelo no se opuso y no solo se sentó en el suelo, si no que se recostó, miro el cielo con una mirada pensativa.

Rahzar se enrollo como un perro alado de el y apoyo su cabeza en su pecho mientras gemía como perro arrepentido, después de todo, eso era, un perro arrepentido.

Michelangelo le paso la mano por el hocico de Rahzar mientras miraba el cielo oscuro y lleno de nubes negras, pensó que llovería en cualquier momento, y ese momento fue un par de segundos después de pensar eso, las gotas empezaron a caer sobre el y toda la ciudad, primero fue una llovizna suave, pero se convirtió en un chubasco, pero aun así no se movieron, Michelangelo no quería moverse, las gruesas gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre el se sentían relajantes, el frio no existía para el.

Rahzar tampoco se movió, dejo que la lluvia empapara su pelaje, que la brisa fría azotara su piel, que la culpa lo carcomiera, solo porque Michelangelo no daba indicios de levantarse, el tampoco los daba...

Michelangelo:

Había llegado a la guarida después de varios minutos de estar sobre la lluvia, obviamente que llego con dolor, marcas en su cuerpo y siendo ayudado por Rahzar, sus hermanos le preguntaron que paso, el solo respondió que se encontró con el Krang, afortunadamente funciono ya que los golpes de la caída de Rahzar ayudaron bastante a que se lo creyeran sus hermanos.

En ese momento el adolecente menor se encontraba en su habitación con la mirada perdida en la pared, tan pronto entro no se había movido, estaba frente a su puerta con la mirada perdida en la nada.

Después de un momento, desvió su mirada hasta llegar al poster de cartón de Chris Bradford, camino hasta el y lo miro fijamente a los ojos de cartón, se quedo unos segundos mirándolo hasta que se movió y abraso al Chris Bradford falso.

- _"Soy tan débil"_ - pensó mientras se imaginaba que estaba en los brazos de Rahzar - _"Te quiero"_ - dijo y recordó su horrible experiencia con una sonrisa, no le molestaba nada si era con Rahzar.

Enserio que parecía colegiala enamorada.

Rahzar:

- Vaya, Vaya... así que el niño rico resulto ser un niño malo - menciono FishFace con una sonrisa después de escuchar todo lo que paso entre Rahzar y Michelangelo.

Hacia un par de horas que Rahzar había vuelto a la guarida del FootClan y entrado en su habitación a pensar en lo que había hecho, su mente rodo y rodo por la misma culpa sin poderlo evitar, como seria su relación con el niño ahora?

Presionado por la culpa, pensó en contarle a alguien su culpabilidad y así lo hiso, decidió que a Xever, aunque ese tipo se le hacia desagradable y ni siquiera podía decirse que son amigos, sabia mantener secretos, así que derrumbado y presionado por la culpa, fue a la habitación de Xever y le conto todo lo que había pasado.

- Vine por consejos no para que te rieras de mi - contesto Rahzar sin enojarse realmente, se sentía demasiado mal.

- Si, bueno, aun así no espere eso de ti - FishFace siguió con su tono burlón - Y menos en la primera cita, eres malo, malo - dijo y soltó una risa cínica.

- Mis instintos me obligaron violar al niño que amo, que es tan gracioso? - dijo Rahzar y FishFace paro abruptamente su risa, si Rahzar le contesto con una frase elocuente, era porque eso era serio.

- Ok, entiendo - quito su cara burlona y pensó seriamente - Como reacciono el mocoso? - pregunto viéndolo a los ojos, Rahzar se quedo pensando unos segundos.

- No lo se, parecía serio, nunca me imagine verlo así - respondió mientras se miraba los pies.

- Serio? entonces no te golpeo? - vio como Rahzar negaba con la cabeza pero pensó un poco.

- De hecho, si lo hiso... pero se disculpo después que caí del edificio - FishFace había olvidado que le había dicho que el niño le dio de Nunchacasos por reírse mentalmente de la caída del can.

- Eso es un buen punto, supongo que no estaba enojado, solo algo... desconcertado - explico y Rahzar sintió menos culpa, aunque solo un poco menos - Creo que lo mejor sea que lo dejes pensar, y de paso piénsalo tu, bueno... si es que piensas, no te presiono, se que eso es demasiado para ti - explico lo ultimo con burla pero Rahzar no hiso mas que un gruñido y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta de la recamara y abriéndola.

- Gracias - dijo casi inaudible y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de el.

- Cuando quieras pulgoso - menciono con una sonrisa y prendió el televisor.

Rahzar regreso a su habitación y se sentó en su cama y vio el pequeño reloj que brillaba en una pequeña mesita, era ya hora de dormir así que trato de hacerlo, se recostó pero el sueño no llego, paso media hora y nada, una hora y no pasaba nada, seria una noche larga.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Familia Hamato**  
Oroku Saki:

Era domingo en la guarida y eso significaba que tanto no había clases que Splinter guiara como que Shredder no tenia trabajo ese día, así que decidió pasar la noche en la guarida.

Todo estaba en calma, silencioso, dormía plácidamente alado de Splinter, parecía que tendría un día bastante calmado, pero se empezaron a escuchar leves sonidos, Splinter siguió dormido como si nada ya que con cuatro hijos, eso se le hacia costumbre, pero Shredder aun no se acostumbraba al ruido de los adolecentes y se despertó lentamente, abrió los ojos levemente pero los volvió a cerrar.

- Yoshi... - murmuro con sueño - Yoshi - repitió un poco mas alto haciendo al mutante despertar un poco.

- Mmm... que? - respondió también con sueño.

- Tus hijos esta haciendo ruido - le mascullo y se quedaron unos segundos en silencio y escuchando el ruido.

- Si... - dijo Splinter - Ve y cállalos.

- Pero son Tus hijos - le aclaro abriendo los ojos y mirándolo seriamente.

- Y ahora también tuyos - le regreso la mirada seria - acostúmbrate - le aclaro por ultimo y se durmió, Shredder soltó un gruñido pero se paro del futon y camino de donde provenían los ruidos solo en pijama que consistía en un pantalón oscuro y liviano y una camisa gris sin mangas.

Vio que el sonido venia de la cocina así que fue a ella y lo que encontró lo dejo un poco sorprendido, el lugar era un caos, había trozos de panes quemados en pilas alado de la estufa que en ese momento estaba con un sartén en llamas encima, cascaras de naranja en el suelo junto la pared abajo de una mancha liquida y aun escurriendo, como si hubieran sido estampadas, huevos rotos por el suelo, lentamente desvió la mirada hacia el techo y quedo algo sorprendido, el tocino se podía quedar pegado al techo de esa forma?

Miro a los adolecentes que habían ocasionado tal desastre y vio que solo eran tres, Leonardo estaba levantando las cascaras de los huevos caídos, Raphael estaba tratando de apagar el fuego de la estufa y Donatello estaba tallándose los ojos con fervor.

- Que Paso Aquí!? - pregunto Shredder con imponencia, las tortugas que hasta ese momento no savian que estaba ahí lo vieron con sorpresa y cierto miedo por el enojo en su voz.

- B-bueno, tratamos de hacer el desayuno - explico Leonardo desde el suelo y algo intimidado por la presencia de Shredder, después de todo, el los quiso matar en el pasado, no podían olvidar eso tan rápido.

- El desayuno?! Esto?! - pregunto con enojo pero la verdad era sorpresa, nunca creyó que las tortugas fueran tan incompetentes como para no hacer el desayuno.

- Si, pero el que hace las comidas es Mikey... nosotros no sabemos hacer eso muy bien - explico Donatello aun tallándose los ojos, le había entrado jugo de naranja en ellos. Estaba claro que ellos no podían hacer el desayuno NADA bien.

- Pero como aun esta adolorido, tuvimos que hacerlo nosotros - dijo Raphael que por fin había apagado el pequeño incendio.

Las tortugas se asustaron como la cara de Shredder se contraía de lo que parecía enojo, se encogieron de hombros esperando el regaño o lo que sea que Shredder les daría, pero lo único que hiso fue soltar un pesado suspiro.

- Entiendo - dijo cansado y con los ojos cerrados y le dio una vuelta con la mirada a la cocina y miro imponente a Leonardo quien se asusto por eso - Tu, termina de hacer lo que estabas haciendo - le ordeno con calma pero voz ruda, después miro a Raphael y al igual que su hermano se asusto un poco - Tu, limpia eso - dijo mirando las cascaras de naranja - Y tu - miro a Donatello que aun estaba tallándose un ojo - Lávate el rostro y quita esa porquería del techo - todos hicieron lo que Shredder les ordeno y esté se adentro a la cocina mientras los chicos limpiaban - Yo hare algo decente para el desayuno - dijo mordaz y abrió el refrigerador, se encontró con un gran numero de cabezas de pescado, no pregunto porque y se dedico a ver lo que prepararía, aun quedaban suficientes huevos, tocino y naranja para todos, así que saco eso poniéndolo en la mesa junto algunos vegetables que también estaban en el refrigerador

Lavo los vegetables y los empezó a cortar en cubos pequeños, puso un par se sartenes a calentar en la estufa y cuando estuvieron bien calientes en uno puso el tocino y en el otro los vegetables junto con un buen numero de huevos, mientras se doraban un poco empezó a hacer el jugo de naranja y lo termino extraordinariamente rápido, hacer el desayuno era una escena muy normal para cualquiera, eso cambiaba cuando recordabas que en ese momento el que estaba haciendo el desayuno era Shredder en pijama.

Las tortugas limpiaron rápidamente su desastre ya que no querían hacer enojar a Shredder, cuando acabaron de limpiar vieron como Shredder estaba revolviendo el sartén con gracia, remplazando el miedo por la curiosidad se acercaron a el y miraron la apariencia de la comida en los sartenes, aunque aun no estaban listas, olían y se miraban muy bien, haciéndoles la imagen hipnotizante.

- Plato - dijo Shredder y al principio las tortugas no entendieron pero no paso ni un segundo cuando lo captaron, Leonardo le paso el plato mas grande ya que era una gran cantidad de comida que había preparado.

Amontono el huevo preparado en una parte del plato y en el otro puso el tocino bien dorado, solo apagando un sartén rápidamente fue calentando un gran numero de trozos de pan hasta que todos estaban dorados, puso toda la comida preparada en la mesa.

Las tortugas miraron y olieron maravillados la comida, enserio su ex'enemigo mortal les había preparado tal desayuno? no sabían si la comida era realmente de fiar, pero con esa apariencia no podían pensar eso mucho, Leonardo fue el primero en probarla y sus hermanos supieron que estaba deliciosa por el gesto tan expresivo de Leonardo.

- Llévenle su parte del desayuno a su hermano menor - dijo antes de salir de la cocina y regresar con Splinter a la cama, las tortugas parpadearon sorprendidos, no solo les había preparado un desayuno con una apariencia genial, sino que aparte, de forma muy discreta, se preocupaba por su hermano menor, parresia que Shredder no era tan malo... o no con Splinter cerca.

Shredder regreso a la habitación cansado y se acostó alado de Splinter que parecía dormido pero los instintos ninja de Shredder le decían que solo fingía.

- Como te fue? - pregunto Splinter.

- Tus hijos son unos incompetentes - respondió estresado mientras se tapaba con las cobijas bruscamente.

- Pero? - Splinter sabia que había algo mas que solo insultos para sus hijos.

- Pero... son tolerables - dijo casi inaudible y Splinter sonrió, Saki siempre era muy tímido cuando se trataba de alagar a las personas.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Rahzar X Michelangelo**  
Michelangelo:

Habían pasado varios días desde que Rahzar y Michelangelo no se veían, como se sentía? muy mal pero por razones diferentes.

Rahzar aun se sentía culpable de lo que le hiso al menor y solo quería ir con el y rogarle su perdón sin importarle que se estuviera humillando.

Michelangelo extrañaba al mayor, extrañaba su aroma, su presencia, y el que no estuviera a su lado le hacia sentir horrible, a diferencia de muchas personas en su lugar, Michelangelo no estaba triste por la "violación", en realidad, se sentía algo feliz porque lo hiso con Rahzar.

Michelangelo ya se sentía mejor de lo que había pasado, su cuerpo había sanado rápidamente y su shock mental había cesado y ahora solo habían deseos de ver a Rahzar otra vez.

- Michelangelo! Concéntrate! - le ordeno Splinter, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba entrenando en el Dojo junto sus hermanos.

- Ha-hay Sensei – respondió algo distante y tomo firmemente sus Nunchakus y vio a sus hermanos sin verlos realmente.

Donatello se acerco a el rápidamente y le estaba apunto de golpear con su bastón Bo en el estomago, era un ataque fácil tanto de bloquear como esquivar, pero Michelangelo estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que recibió el golpe fácilmente, lo cual sorprendió a sus tres hermanos. El menor retrocedió varios pasos y trato de recuperar el aliento que había perdido por el golpe.

- Oh No! Lo siento mucho Mikey - se disculpo Donatello acercándose un poco a su hermano, no se espero que rápidamente Michelangelo tomara sus Nunchakus y golpeara a su hermano mayor.

- Un ataque sorpresa, bien hecho Michelangelo - le dijo Splinter pero el menor no respondió, se quedo todo el entrenamiento recibiendo y dando golpes sin estar concentrado y mas callado de lo normal.

El entrenamiento termino y Michelangelo regreso a su cuarto y sentarse en la cama mientras veía la figura de cartón de Chris Bradford, se estaba desesperando por no verlo.

Mientras veía la figura de cartón no se dio cuenta que alguien tocaba su puerta hasta que esta persona hablo.

- Michelangelo, se que estas en la habitación - era la voz de Splinter, Michelangelo reacciono y fue a abrirle la puerta a su Sensei.

- Sensei, que sucede? - pregunto el menor dejando entrar a su padre a su cuarto. Splinter vio discretamente la habitación, estaba limpia, eso era algo muy raro, era definitivo que algo le pasaba a su hijo.

- En el entrenamiento estabas muy desconcertado - dijo hasta llegar al centro de la habitación y voltear a ver a su hijo menor que cerraba la puerta.

- Bu-bueno... eso... - su mirada se perdió y su mente también.

- Es sobre Bradford? - pregunto y Michelangelo se sorprendió y empezó a sonreír tontamente al recordar al can.

- Juju... si - respondió melosamente y a Splinter se le noto una vena, como cualquier padre, reprobaba a cualquiera que quisiera estar con su hijo menor.

- Bien, si estas tan feliz al pensar en el, porque últimamente estas tan serio? - pregunto un poco irritado y se sorprendió un poco al ver como su hijo miro tristemente sus pies.

- Bu-bueno... eso... - no le podía decir a su padre lo que sucedió, mataría a su lobito en medio segundo! - Peleamos un poco - dijo cortante, Splinter no estaba seguro si su hijo decía la verdad o no, pero si mentía no quería enterarse de la verdad, no quería entrometerse en la vida de sus hijos.

- Entiendo - dijo y se empezó a jalar la barba - Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar? - le pregunto y vio como Michelangelo hacia un gesto pensativo.

- No, creo que yo puedo solo - dijo con una sonrisa y pensando que ya paso suficiente tiempo sin verlo, corriendo salió de su habitación dejando a Splinter solo en esta. Splinter sonrió al ver que su hijo se hacia cargo de sus propios problemas, cuando se dirigía a la salida volteo a mirar la figura de cartón y gruño levemente, era un padre muy protector y era mejor que no se enterara si le hiso algo malo a su hijo porque se mancharía de sangre.

Michelangelo salió de la guarida cuidadosamente, era de día pero no tardaría en hacerse de noche, sonrió para si mismo, una reconciliación al ocaso, Como en las películas!.

Trepo por los edificios y saco su T-Phone, busco el numero de Rahzar y le envió un mensaje diciendo que quería hablar con el, le escribió el lugar y fue a esté, se quedo esperando unos minutos hasta que vio como Rahzar se acercaba a el mientras corría y saltaba en cuatro patas sobre los edificios.

Finalmente llego a donde estaba Michelangelo y de tan solo verlo quería disculparse, pero su voz no salió, solo se quedo con la boca abierta mientras lo veía, era hermoso, el menor estaba siendo iluminado por la brillante luz naranja del ocaso, nunca creyó ver algo tan perfecto.

- Perdón - dijo Michelangelo tomando por sorpresa a Rahzar - No te llame ni nada por el estilo - Michelangelo se estaba disculpando por no haberlo contactado? eso no tenia sentido para Rahzar.

- Perdón? No tienes que decir perdón! Todo fue mi culpa! - le replico aun sorprendido por la disculpa del menor - Yo... te hice eso tan horrible... yo fui el que cometió el error... No Te Disculpes! - lo ultimo lo dijo en voz alta y no se dio cuente que había lastimado los sentimientos de Michelangelo.

- E... entonces - trago duro - Fue un error el hacerlo? - pregunto dolido y mirando el suelo. Rahzar se dio cuenta que Michelangelo lo había malinterpretado para mal.

- Que? No! En lo absoluto! - se acerco rápidamente en el y cálidamente lo abraso, hace cuanto los dos querían estar juntos - A mi me gusto hacerlo contigo, no pienses que no me siento mal por haberte obligado, pero... no puedo estar totalmente arrepentido de lo que hice... te quiero... - confeso y Michelangelo se sorprendió ante lo dicho, los dos habían pensado prácticamente lo mismo, sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos brillaron.

- Uff! Que alivio! Pensé que no te gustaba - suspiro aliviado mientras era abrasado por Rahzar, esté se extraño por la reacción tan relajada del niño y se separo un poco pero sin romper el abraso.

- Espera... no estas enojado porque-

- Para nada - lo interrumpió el menor con una sonrisa - Tu lo dijiste! fueron solo instintos, no pudiste evitarlo! - explico con una sonrisa y Rahzar sonrió ampliamente, obviamente aun se sentía culpable por lo que hiso, pero si el chico no estaba enojado con el, significaba que aun tenia esperanzas para su futuro.

Michelangelo tomo el hocico de Rahzar hasta estar a su altura y beso esté para después abrasarlo.

Enserio que tenían futuro juntos.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Familia Hamato**  
Shredder:

Era otro domingo en la guarida de las tortugas, lo que significo que Shredder se volvió a dormir con Splinter, pensó que esa mañana iba a ser mas tranquila que la anterior, pero estaba equivocado.

Shredder estaba dormido cuando repentinamente empezó a sentir una presión junto una incomodidad en su persona, siendo despertado de su sueño abrió los ojos lentamente y no se sorprendió cuando miro que era observado por cuatro pares de ojos que lo veían atentamente y sin parpadear, estaba de mas decir que eran los cuatro hijos de Splinter.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras cerraba los ojos y al abrirlos hablo.

- Omelette? - pregunto y las cuatro tortugas sonrieron alegres y asintieron con rapidez - En unos momentos voy a la cocina - las tortugas salieron del cuarto de su padre y fueron a la cocina feliz de probar otra comida de Shredder.

Shredder se sentó en el futon pesadamente y se rasco la nuca mientras mantenía cerrados los ojos con el seño fruncido pero sin estar enojado.

- Te tienen aprecio - dijo Splinter dando a entender que no estaba dormido, también se sentó en el futon y miro a los ojos a Shredder con una sonrisa. Shredder rompió el contacto de ojos y miro a otra parte.

- No realmente, solo les gusta lo que cocino - dijo restándole importancia pero con un rubor tan ligero que solo Splinter podría notar.

- Con algo se empieza - le respondió el comentario y le beso la mejilla suavemente para después volverse a acostar, Shredder se avergonzó un poco mas pero se quito sus pensamientos y se paro para dirigirse a la cocina para empezar el desayuno.

Se acerco a las puertas deslizables y abrirlas pero antes de salir de la habitación se volteo a ver a Splinter que lo miraba calmado y con cariño.

- Adivinare, con extra-queso? - pregunto alzando una ceja.

- Si no es molestia - respondió y Shredder sonrió antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de el.

Splinter mantenía la sonrisa en la ahora solitaria habitación, y pensar que había olvidado lo mucho extrañaba la comida de Saki.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Mhe~ Lo termine rápido… estoy algo deprimido así que no quiero escribir mucho…

Si les gusto el capitulo o se les hiso graciosa una parte en especial ¡Díganmelo! (O bueno no se tu, como quieras, Pssss… por favor…) Eso me anima mucho!

Síganme en mis redes sociales!

Facebook = Ritsune San  
Tumblr = Ristune-san

Gracias por leer el capitulo y seguir leyendo esté Fanfic hasta ahora!


	8. Chapter 8

Las tortugas estaban sorprendidas y desesperadas, tenían que atraparla, habían encontrado a Karai.

Las tortugas no habían parado de buscar a Karai, desde que muto la habían buscado a espaldas de Splinter, simplemente no la encontraban, pero por suerte la habían encontrado, era ya de noche en Nueva York y buscarla era rutina, afortunadamente la habían encontrado y no se perdonarían si la perdían de vista.

Karai estaba deslizándose entre edificios mientras era perseguida por las tortugas, estas se negaban abruptamente a perderla de vista, por suerte Donatello había creado un somnífero tan potente que aseguraba que podía dormir fácil un rinoceronte, Michelangelo fue el encargado de lanzar su único dardo dado a que era el de mejor puntería.

Michelangelo tomo la cerbatana mientras corría y esquivaba los disparos de ácidos de Karai al igual que sus hermanos, cerro un ojo y la vio atentamente con un solo ojo para mejorar su puntería, tan pronto encontró el momento disparo el dardo y esté se clavo en su cuello justo donde el había puesto el ojo.

- Le Di! - festejo Michelangelo y vieron como Karai caía dormida entre la separación de un par de edificios y un instante después se escucho la alarma de un auto.

- No le pudiste dar en un momento que no hiciera escandalo?! - le pregunto con rabia Raphael y le golpeo la cabeza.

- No me puedo concentrar en dos cosas a la vez! - se excuso y el junto sus hermanos fueron a ver si le había pasado algo a Karai.

Se acercaron rápidamente a la orilla de la azotea por la cual había caído Karai y la vieron encima de un auto con el techo aplastado por el impacto de Karai.

- Espero que el dueño no se enoje - menciono Michelangelo y todos saltaron desde la azotea hasta llegar al suelo y cargar a Karai que estaba totalmente inconsciente.

- Que hacemos con ella? - pregunto Raphael que estaba con el brazo de Karai rodeándole el cuello al igual que Leonardo - Tan pronto despierte nos empezara a atacar - dijo y Leonardo empezó a pensarlo un poco.

- Creo que debemos decirle primero a Shredder - sus hermanos se sorprendieron ya que no esperaban que eligiera decirle a Shredder antes que Splinter - Se lo que piensan, pero Shredder tiene calabozos en cual podemos ponerla hasta que podamos volverla humana - al escuchar eso sus hermanos se enojaron un poco.

- Espera, encerrarla? quieres encerrar a nuestra hermana? - pregunto Michelangelo con cierta preocupación. Leonardo se miro los pies triste pero regreso la vista al frente con decisión en sus ojos.

- Karai es un peligro, necesitamos encerrarla - se denotaba una tristeza en su voz a pesar de lo firme que parresia, sus hermanos no replicaron y aceptaron el plan.

Leonardo le marco a Shredder que al enterarse que habían encontrado y capturado a Karai no dudo en ir para haya en una de sus grandes camionetas, ni siquiera se dio el tiempo para decírselo a alguno de sus secuaces, simplemente fue.

Las tortugas al ver la gran camioneta y que era conducida por Shredder no dudaron en entrar a ella y ser llevados a la guarida del FootClan que al llegar fueron guiados por Shredder a los calabozos, para introducirla en una celda y encerrarla se le quedaron viendo.

- Ahora que? - pregunto Raphael - Como la volvemos humana? - le pregunto a Leonardo y esté vio a Donatello que volteo a ver a Leonardo tan pronto sintió su mirada.

- Estoy algo lejos de re-encontrar el antídoto - dijo triste Donatello - Podría encontrarlo antes pero no tengo los materiales necesarios - explico.

- Te prestare uno de los laboratorios de Stockman - hablo por primera vez Shredder y se dio la vuelta en dirección a la salida - Le contaron a Hamato Yoshi sobre esto? - pregunto al sentir que las tortugas lo seguían a la salida. Las tortugas se quedaron viendo entre ellos y después miraron a Shredder.

- Esperábamos... esperábamos que usted se lo dijera - le dijo nervioso Leonardo.

- Sensei nos prohibió buscar a Karai porque era peligrosa - explico Raphael - pero aun así la buscamos.

- Si Sensei se entera por nosotros que aun así la buscamos nos regañara - siguió Donatello.

- Así que creemos si usted... - trato de decir Michelangelo pero si intimido un poco ya que en ese momento Shredder los volteo a ver.

- Entiendo - respondió después de unos segundos de tenso silencio - Bien, yo le explicare, ustedes vallan a casa, es tarde - les ordeno con paciencia.

- Hai! - dijeron felices de haberse quitado un peso de encima, salieron por donde habían entrado y dejaron a Shredder en el calabozo, aunque pensaba en salir de ahí se quedo un poco mas y se regreso hasta estar frente a la celda de Karai, miro culpable el cuerpo mutado y desmayado de su hija.

- Yo... lo siento... - le confeso a Karai con voz rota y poco después salió del calabozo para dirigirse a su habitación.

Al llegar ahí se sento en su cama apreciando la oscura habitación siendo iluminada por las luces de la ciudad que entraban por la puerta del balcón, suspiro pesadamente y saco su celular para márcale a Splinter.

[Moshi Moshi?] pregunto Splinter al contestar el teléfono.

- Splinter, ven a mi recamara, tengo algo que decirte - le respondió distante y Splinter se sorprendió solo un poco.

[Voy hacia allá] - contesto y colgó el teléfono, en cuestión de minutos llego al balcón de la recamara de Shredder y se adentro a ella.

- Que sucede? - pregunto preocupado al ver a Shredder sentado en su cama con la cabeza gacha, Shredder se levanto y recobro su característica postura.

- Karai esta en el edificio - el corazón de Splinter dio un salto al escuchar eso - Esta inconsciente en los calabozos - dijo con falsa seriedad pero Splinter no lo noto por su sorpresa.

- Como que esta en el edificio? Como llego aquí? - pregunto algo alterado.

- Tus hijos la buscaron y me llamaron para traerla aquí - respondió y Splinter se enojo por lo dicho.

- Les dije que no fueran a buscarla, era peligroso - dijo enojado perdiéndose un poco en sus pensamientos.

- Para haberla capturado sin salir heridos no fue tan peligroso - respondió Shredder y Splinter detuvo su enojo, no exactamente porque sus palabras le llegaron, si no por el tono de voz de Shredder, se escuchaba roto.

- Sucede algo? - le pregunto mientras se acercaba un poco a el.

- Claro que no - respondió firmemente y con brusquedad en su voz pero Splinter no le creyó.

- Es sobre su mutación - supo que dio en el blanco ya que Shredder había hecho un leve gesto con sus ojos, suspiro pesado y se acerco unos pasos mas hasta abrasarlo suave y cálidamente, Shredder no correspondió al abraso inmediatamente pero cuando lo hiso no se denotaban ganas de quererlo soltar.

No se dijeron nada, simplemente se abrasaron fuertemente, un mudo "Todo estará bien" se noto por parte de Splinter y como respuesta tuvo un "Gracias" igual de mudo por parte de Shredder.

Era obvio que Shredder se sentía culpable porque sabia que todo era su culpa.

Splinter después de quedarse un necesario tiempo con Shredder se regreso a la guarida donde se encontraban sus hijos plácidamente dormidos, pronto tendría a su familia completa, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Los días pasaron y Donatello ya no trataba de buscar un retro-mutageno en la guarida, si no en un laboratorio profesional del FootClan, fue idea de Shredder y no hubo manera de que Donatello dijera que no, era su sueño tener un laboratorio profesional solo para el, aunque había avanzado mucho con cierta ayuda de Stockman y Abril, aun se le era difícil encontrar la cura.

Karai eventualmente despertaría y al notar que estaba cautiva se puso histeria, empezó a golpear con su látigo la celda y escupir acido, nada bajo la vigilancia de Shredder y Splinter. Ellos habían estado vigilando a Karai constantemente y esperando que Karai tuviera un recuerdo oculto que saliera a la luz, aparentemente funcionaba, con Splinter era mas calmada y con Shredder mas histérica, el "porque" era obvio.

Era de noche cuando Splinter y Shredder estaban vigilando a Karai y el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y alguien entrando se escucho, era Abril que ya estaba enterada de la situación que a pasado durante las ultimas semanas.

- Maestro Splinter, Shredder, Donatello dijo que necesitaba verlos - hablo Abril y volteando la vista un poco vio a Karai mutada, era la primera vez que la veía así.

- Entiendo - simplemente dijo eso Splinter y junto a Shredder salieron de la habitación.

Abril no se movió, se quedo en los calabozos mientras miraba fijamente a Karai y esta le regresaba la mirada, era raro ya que Karai estaba extrañamente dócil. Abril no dejaba de verla a los ojos, parecía hipnotizada, vio como Karai se transformaba de la cintura para arriba en su forma humana pero no le hiso un especial caso, estaba demasiado concentrada en su mirada.

Lentamente Abril camino a la celda hasta estar pegada a los barrotes sin estar consiente de lo que hacia. Karai saco parte de su cola y empezó a rodear a Abril con esta.

Karai tenia a Abril casi completamente rodeada por su cola , lentamente acerco su boca a la de la pelirroja hasta que se fusionaron en un beso. Abril sintió la viperina lengua de Karai moverse seductoramente en su boca y quiso alejarse, quiso preguntar porque, pero no podía, no porque estaba amarrada por Karai y su boca estaba obstruida, si no porque el beso era bastante bueno.

Al terminar el beso Karai restregó su rostro en el cuello de Abril, como si se tratara de un gato, Abril se sorprendió pero no rechazo la acción, solo se extraño.

Splinter, Shredder y Donatello entraron a los calabozos, Donatello por fin había hecho otro retro-mutageno, fue algo difícil pero gracias a que Shredder le había prestado sus laboratorios y un gran numero de Mutageno para probar lo había logrado. Al adentrarse al calabozo se encontraron con una escena muy extraña, Karai parecía humana de la cintura para arriba, fue una sorpresa porque era la primera vez que la veían así, de la cintura para abajo salía de la celda y enrollaba a Abril con ella en lo que parecía un abraso, Karai estaba felizmente restregando su rostro en el cuello de una Abril muy confundida.

- No sabría explicar lo que paso - dijo Abril mirando a los tres barones sorprendidos - Pero puedo decir que no fue tan malo - comento con una sonrisa y Karai empezó a sisear en dirección a los hombres.

- Essss Miaaaa - siseo mientras mostraba los colmillos y Abril sonreía sonrojada.

Los barones no salían de su asombro pero no podían retrasar la desmutacion de su hija y hermana, después de un rato de lucha pudieron desenvolver a Abril y alejarla un poco para verterle el retromutageno, al hacerlo ella se empezó a retorcer en el suelo hasta que se quedo quieta y su apariencia viperina se había ido, volvía a ser humana.

Shredder tapo a su hija con su capa y la cargo llevándola a su habitación acompañado de Splinter, la introdujeron en su cama y la miraron unos segundos antes de que uno de los dos hablara.

- Esta hecho - menciono Shredder escuchándose un invisible alivio que solo Splinter podría notar, nadie mas - Y ahora... como se lo explicamos? - pregunto y Splinter sabia que se refería a su relación, se quedo unos segundos callado mientras veía a Karai dormida.

- "Hija, salgo con tu padre" que tal? - propuso Splinter.

- Redundante.

- "Me acuesto con el enemigo"

- Atrevido.

- "Del odio al amor solo hay un paso"

- Cliché - después de esa respuesta los dos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

- Esto necesita tiempo - menciono Splinter.

- No es como si lo tuviéramos, tan pronto despierte quera respuestas - dijo Shredder y se quedaron de nuevo en silencio - No dices nada? - lo volteo a mirar.

- No estoy en desacuerdo - menciono Splinter.

- Me refiero a un plan - aclaro Shredder, Splinter se paso la mano por la barba y volteo a ver a Shredder.

- Creo que primero debemos descansar - menciono y vio un reloj digital que estaba en la habitación, eran las dos de la mañana.

- Vas a tu guarida o te quedas pregunto Shredder caminando a la salida con Splinter siguiéndolo.

- Prefiero quedarme - respondió, estaba de mas decir que dormirían en la misma cama.

Los dos salieron de la habitación de Karai dejando a esta sola en la oscuridad y haciendo despertara o mejor dicho, dejara de aparentar desmayada, desde el primer instante estaba fingiendo y ahora ella se incorporo en su cama con los ojos totalmente abiertos, Que?, esa era la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de Karai, su verdadero padre salía con el tipo que la había engañado toda su vida diciéndole que era su hija, eso no tenia sentido, no se lo encontraba, debían de estar locos o algo así.

Después de una hora de pensar en lo descubierto creyó que no se podía hacer nada, claro que aun estaba furiosa con Shredder pero... que se le va a hacer.

Después de pensar en eso pensó en otra cosa: Abril. Sus mejillas se coloraron y se formo una sonrisa en rostro, se levanto de la cama y yendo a su armario saco un cambio de ropa y salió de la habitación.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando regreso a su habitación abriendo la puerta de una patada y cargando a Abril por los hombros, al entrar cerro la puerta y aventó a Abril a la cama.

- No entiendo, pero me gusta - menciono e inmediatamente Karai se puso sobre ella mientras besaba su cuello y bajaba por sus pechos.

A la mañana siguiente Splinter y Shredder entraron a la habitación de Karai para revisar si esta ya estaba despierta pero lo que vieron solo los impresiono, Karai estaba sentada en su cama desnuda y tapándose el pecho con una sabana y justo alado estaba Abril dormida de espaldas y aparentemente también desnuda.

- No se esfuercen, anoche no estaba inconsciente y lo escuche todo - los dos adultos no dijeron nada, su sorpresa solo subía y subía - Nos pueden dejar a solas - pidió y sin pensarlo mucho los adultos retrocedieron y cerraron la puerta.

Splinter y Shredder estaban frente la puerta aun en shock y una sola pregunta en su mente: EH?

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

OK! LO ADMITO! Esté fue un capitulo con cariño pero sin amor a diferencia de todos los demás, enserio que lo hice mas para evitar poner el tema de Karai mas tardado.

Puse yuri porque… bueno… WHY NOT? Y bueno… si no les gusta esta pareja (como a mi) no se preocupen, solo es una pareja de fondo, no tendrá mucha importancia.

Por favor mándenme sus comentarios! Eso me anima MUSHOOOO! También pongan el capitulo en favoritos, eso también me anima!

Les dejos mis nombres de usuario por si me quieren seguir:

Facebook = Ritsune San  
Tumblr = Ritsune-san

Gracias por haber leído el capitulo y por seguir leyendo el Fanfic!


	9. Chapter 9

**Tiger Claw X Leonardo**  
Leonardo:

- _"Porque? siempre que tienes tiempo nos vemos, lo que es igual a todas la noches desde que empezamos a salir nos encontramos, no es el mejor lugar, un callejón abandonado pero no sucio, y eso esta bien, Mas Que Bien! adoro escucharte ronronear y que estés pegado a mi, pero aparte de eso... PORQUE NO HACEMOS NADA?! Llevamos poco mas de un mes saliendo juntos, nos encontramos tarde en un callejón olvidado mientras estas pegado a mi, cualquiera pensaría mal, Pero nunca pasa nada! Lo único que hace es calentarme para después irse! El muy hijo de... tranquilo... respira... Uff, eres un poco bastardo"_ - Leonardo pensaba intensamente en Tiger Claw no de muy buena manera mientras estaba recostado en su cama.

Unos leves golpes en su puerta lo sobresaltaron, pesadamente se levanto de la cama y fue a abrir la puerta que al hacerlo se encontró con Michelangelo comiendo dos trozos de pizza a la vez y un tercer trozo agarrado.

- Hey Leo, llego la pizza - le aviso Michelangelo y Leonardo sonrió.

- Voy para allá, no te comas toda la pizza - le respondió algo distante y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta el pie de su hermano menor se interpuso haciendo imposible la acción.

- Te pasa algo? - pregunto asomando la cabeza por la puerta casi cerrada - Es por Tiger Claw? – justo en el blanco, Leonardo no entiende como a su hermano menor se le dan tan bien este tipo de cosas.

- Como sabes? - pregunto curioso por la adivinación de su hermano y este solo sonrió.

- Porque soy el "Dr. Corazón"! - dijo victorioso pero Leonardo no estuvo contento por la respuesta, pero no preguntaría mas - Tienes problemas con Tiger Claw y es obvio para mi - se señalo a si mismo - Pero no es mi asunto así que has lo que debas - dijo divagante y salió de la habitación feliz.

Leonardo cerro la puerta de su cuarto pensativo, su hermano era bueno en esas cosas, y esas palabras, "has lo que debas" no estaban en vano, Michelangelo sabia lo que le pasaba y le estaba dando una respuesta, su hermano menor debía ser en el fondo una clase de genio... muy en el fondo...

Decidido salió de la habitación pero no para ir a la sala y comer pizza, si no para salir de la guarida mientras le mandaba un mensaje de texto a Tiger Claw.

- Que le pasa? - pregunto Raphael al ver a su hermano salir de la guarida corriendo.

- Pasa que me toca su porción de Pizza! - dijo triunfante Michelangelo y empezaba a comer tres trozos de pizza a la vez.

Leonardo ya había llegado al callejón y estaba recargado en la pared de brazos cruzados mientras miraba el único trozo de cielo nocturno que las densas nubes dejaban ver, pensó en algo que Michelangelo siempre decía pero nunca le prestaba real atención: Porque nunca se ven las estrellas? pregunta recurrente en el menor y no importaba cuantas veces Donatello le daba la respuesta, Michelangelo no la entendía, ahora que pensaba en la pregunta, el también se la hacia, era triste ver un cielo sin estrellas.

- Cachorro - una voz lo sobresalto por lo concentrado que estaba en sus pensamientos, al bajar la mirada del cielo vio a Tiger Claw el cual lo veía con deseo en sus ojos.

Tiger Claw se acerco a Leonardo hasta abrasarlo y besarlo apasionadamente, separo su beso y empezó a lamerle el cuello del menor y pasar sus manos por la cintura y un poco mas abajo, nada nuevo, rutina, Leonardo estaba tan harto que bruscamente separo a Tiger Claw, este lo vio confundido.

- Que sucede cachorro? - pregunto y solo vio como Leonardo lo veía con cierto enojo.

- Quiero ir mas allá esta noche! - confeso y su cara se puso totalmente roja, Tiger Claw lo miro con sorpresa y se tapo parte del rostro con su mano.

- Una cría de tu edad no debería decir tales cosas - confeso con cierta vergüenza en su cara y haciendo que Leonardo lo viera con enojo.

- No soy tan joven! puedo llegar a hacer estas cosas bien! - comento Leonardo y Tiger Claw se enderezo y lo miro con una ceja alzada y de brazos cruzados - ...O eso creo - murmuro mirando hacia otro lado - De Todos Modos! Porque solo me tocas pero no me haces nada mas? - Tiger Claw miro hacia otro lado.

- No es así de fácil cachorro, y deja de decir esas cosas, lo hare cuando estés listo - respondió evadiendo la mirada.

- Estoy Listo! Quiero mas que solo toques! - respondió y Tiger Claw cada ves parecía mas nerviosos.

- Claro que no, no eres muy aventurado en este tema - le respondió, su voz tenia un poco de impaciencia.

- Entonces enséñame! - le respondió Leonardo y de un momento para otro Tiger Claw se abalanzo hacia el y empezó a respirar agitadamente sobre su cuello y clavándole los dientes ligeramente.

- No quería hacértelo - dijo el felino mientras aprisionaba a Leonardo en la pared del callejón y lo levantaba unos centímetros del suelo y acomodaba sus piernas de forma que lo rodeara de la cintura - Eres... demasiado... tentador - dijo entre jadeos y Leonardo se ruborizo al sentir un gran bulto restregándose por su entrepierna, el miembro del felino se estaba haciendo notar de sobre su pantalón.

Leonardo sintió como su entrepierna empezaba a calentarse, miro ligeramente hacia abajo y vio como lentamente su miembro salía de su escondite.

Tiger Claw no paraba de enterrar su rostro en el cuello del menor mientras le mordisqueaba y tocaba mas a fondo, el olor del menor era hipnotizante, atrayente, adictivo, lo que pasaría esa noche le aseguraría que jamás, aunque quisiera, abandonara al cachorro.

Lentamente el mayor se fue bajando el pantalón solo un poco dejando libre su miembro erecto y palpitante con una brillante capa de liquido pre seminal rodeándolo. Sin pensarlo mucho introdujo la punta en la entrada del menor y esté alzo la cabeza y gimió agudamente, dolía mucho por el hecho que era su primera vez y que ni siquiera fue preparado, pero no tenia la intención de detenerlo de ninguna forma, simplemente espero a que su cuerpo se acoplara y cuando lo hiso, Tiger Claw metió su miembro completo de una estocada.

Tiger Claw tenia el cuello de Leonardo entre sus colmillos sin dañarlo, sus instintos le dictaban eso para que el menor no huyera, aunque el sabia que el menor no huiría.

El felino empezó a introducirse y salir del cuerpo del menor, al principio lento para no dañarlo pero las embestidas se intensificaron, cada estocada se aseguraba de tocar ese punto que le encantaba al menor. Leonardo estaba con las piernas entrelazadas a la cintura del mayor abrasándolo por el cuello y siendo presionado en la pared de ladrillos mientras sentía el mayor placer en su vida inundarlo mientras gemía mudamente en dirección al cielo.

Leonardo abrió un poco los ojos, vio el cielo nocturno ahora mas despejado y como era normal, sin estrellas, pero en ese momento experimento algo que había escuchado en películas y programas pero nunca creyó que fuera real, esa noche junto con Tiger Claw sintió tocar las estrellas una y mil veces.

Después de un buen tiempo de placer indescriptible los dos se vinieron al mismo tiempo, el felino adentro del menor y el menor sobre si mismo haciendo que un poco de su liquido salpicara a Tiger Claw. Los dos se deslizaron por la pared derrotados y trataron de recobrar la respiración y sus energías agoradas, una vez hecho eso y sentirse mejor, recobraron suficientes fuerzas para mirarse intensamente y fundirse en un dulce beso.

"Tocar las estrellas" que cliché mas usado... que placer tan grande.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Leatherhead X Donatello  
**Donatello:

- Lo siento - le dijo Leatherhead a Donatello mientras estaba en un rincón avergonzado por lo que acababa de hacer.

- Si, lo se - contesto Donatello comprensivo mientras limpiaba su escritorio.

Donatello había pasado días sin poder ver al lagarto por estar en los laboratorios del FootClan, cosa que no fue del agrado de ninguno, pero Donatello no sintió el tiempo correr al igual que Leatherhead por estar tan ocupado en sus experimentos, solo noto que había pasado muchos días ahí cuando por coincidencia vio el calendario de su celular y noto que había pasado ahí casi una semana, se sorprendió tanto que al notarlo dejo inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo y regreso a su laboratorio usual donde creyó que estaría Leatherhead con ansias de verlo, tan pronto había entrado Leatherhead se había abalanzado hacia a el olvidándose de su peso y tamaño y estrellarse sobre el escritorio de la tortuga y hecho derramar barios líquidos que había en los tubos de ensayo.

- Realmente lo siento - volvió a disculparse.

- Y realmente lo entiendo - repitió Donatello terminando de limpiar, claro que lo entendía, no estaba enojado, el también había extrañado de sobremanera al lagarto, volteo a ver al mas alto y se sorprendió al verlo con una expresión triste y sentado el suelo - Te dije que esta bien - le volvió a repetir pero esta vez con una sonrisa. Leatherhead le devolvió la sonrisa pero aun estaba algo cohibido.

- En serio? - pregunto.

- Si - respondió y ya con el escritorio limpio de químicos y sin papeles estorbando se sentó arriba de este, separo un poco las piernas y abrió los brazos en dirección a Leatherhead, este entendió la indirecta tan directa y de nuevo sin poder controlarse, se abalanzo a Donatello y empezó a lamer su cuello y hombro mientras presionaba el cuerpo del menor en el mueble.

Empezó a notarse el miembro del lagarto salir de su escondite y restregándose en la entrada de Donatello, esté se mordió el labio y se abraso a Leatherhead con fuerza, el cocodrilo no sabia de preparación ni delicadeza, así que desde un principio tuvo que acostumbrarse a sus estocadas salvajes.

Lentamente introdujo su miembro en la entrada de Donatello y esté soltó un fuerte gemido mientras abrasaba firmemente al reptil que empezaba a moverse, primero lento saboreando con su cuerpo el calor del mas joven, pero eso duro poco antes de que Leatherhead empezara a introducirse fuerte y salvaje repetidas veces.

Donatello estaba gimiendo mientras sentía los colmillos de Leatherhead clavándose suavemente y su lengua pasearse por su hombro en movimientos rápidos y tacto húmedo. Donatello no lo pudo evitar y mordiéndose el labio llegando al orgasmo, viniendo encima de sí mismo y salpicando al lagarto que después de unas envestidas también se vino pero dentro del cuerpo de menor llenándolo de un liquido caliente y moviendo frenéticamente su cola por las sensaciones.

Leatherhead soltó el hombro del menor y recobro el aliento junto a Donatello y se acostó junto el y aun sobre el escritorio, aun mantenía el rápido movimiento de su cola ya que el sentimiento del orgasmo se mantenía en su cuerpo.

Paso un minuto antes de que Donatello abriera sus ojos y volteara el rostro para ver a Leatherhead que tenia lo que parecía una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, se acerco a el y le deposito un beso en el costado de su hocico.

- Te extrañe - le confeso Donatello y Leatherhead le sonrió.

- Yo también - respondió Leatherhead - Siento un cosquilleo en el estomago - menciono mientras miraba la nada y Donatello se sonrojo ya que pensó en el ya tan conocido sentimiento "Mariposas en el estomago".

- Leatherhead... eso - empezó Donatello pero un rugido proveniente del estomago de Leatherhead resonó.

- Tengo hambre - hablo y Donatello borro inmediatamente su rubor remplazándola con seriedad.

- Hay cabezas de pescado en el refrigerador - menciono y vio como Leatherhead se levantaba y caminaba a la cocina, Donatello que aun estaba acostado en el escritorio miro su techo mientras escuchaba sonidos de sartenes y cubiertos caerse por los torpes movimientos de Leatherhead en la cocina y sonrió para si mismo, realmente extraño al lagarto.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Slash X Raphael**  
Raphael:

Otra vez estaba ahí, siendo tocado íntimamente por Slash en su hogar, dando gritos de placer que nadie podría escuchar mas que el mas alto que se encontraba lamiendo el miembro de Raphael mientras se masturbaba a si mismo y tocaba el punto especial de la tortuga menor una y otra vez.

Raphael estaba al limite, quería mas, quería sentir el miembro de Slash adentrarse en su cuerpo así que tomando la iniciativa tomo el rostro de Slash entre sus manos e hiso que lo volteara a ver. Slash miro desconcertado el rostro de Raphael que estaba jadeando de placer.

- Más... - dijo en un gemido Raphael - Quiero... mas... - Slash abrió un poco la boca por la sorpresa y excitación en el rostro de Raphael.

Slash pensó que ya estaba listo después de tanta preparación así que no se negó a la petición ni puso peros, aparte, el también estaba al limite, su miembro aclamaba que no solo quería ser tocado si no introducirse en el menor.

El miembro de Slash tocaba la entrada del menor que solo jadeaba excitado de lo que vendría, sintió como lentamente le era introducido el enorme miembro mientras el arqueaba la espalda sobre la pila de colchones y grito de placer cuando sintió que la cabeza del pene de Slash toco su próstata. Slash introdujo todo su grueso miembro dentro de Raphael y se contuvo para no moverse y dejar que el menor se acostumbrara a el.

Cuando dejo de escuchar los gemidos del menor las embestidas empezaron, al principio fueron leves pero un grito de Raphael lo hicieron perder el control.

- MAS - grito extasiado y Slash obedeció, sus envestidas fueron salvajes y descontroladas mientras veía el rostro contraído de placer de Raphael, se lamio los labios por tal escena y acerco su boca a la de Raphael y lo beso salvajemente.

Después de un gran numero de envestidas los dos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, Raphael sobre si mismo y Slash dentro de Raphael llenándolo de liquido caliente, el liquido empezó a salir de la entrada del menor sin siquiera haber sacado su miembro aun, los dos trataron de recuperar el aliento y una vez recuperado Slash saco su miembro de la entrada de Raphael y se acostó alado de el, los dos mantenían los ojos cerrados y una respiración ruidosa.

- Eso... fue.. - dijo entre jadeos Raphael y con los ojos cerrados.

- Increíble - termino Slash y los dos se voltearon a ver e inmediatamente se besaron, Raphael se quedo a dormir ahí esa noche, sintiendo los fuertes brazos de Slash rodeándolo con ternura, esperaba que el momento fuera eterno.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Ok, muchos me pidieron Lemon y… bueno… AQUÍ ESTA EL LEMON! No me salió tan bueno, lo se, lo siento… pero, como dije, soy muy novato cuando se trata de escenas Lemon… espero mejorar…

Bueno, Planeo dejar de escribir Lemon por un tiempo para poner mas situaciones comunes, ustedes saben, pero no se me ocurren muchas situaciones de parejas que podrían tener (…no se de noviazgos…) asi que si tienen una en lo particular, Díganmela! Seria de mucha ayuda!

Ok, eso es todo y les pido que me manden un Review con su opinión de capitulo o lo que piensan del FF (oh, bueno, no se tu, si quieres, Psssb porfavor) También si les gusto mucho el capitulo pónganlo en favoritos y así estarán enterados cada vez que actualice!

Si quieren me pueden buscar en mis redes sociales y seguirme!

Facebook = Ritsune San  
Tumblr = Ritsune-san

Gracias por leer el capitulo y de verdad gracias por seguir el FanFic hasta aqui!


	10. Chapter 10

**Slash X Raphael**  
Slash:

- _"Otra vez hablando de el"_ - pensó fastidiado Slash encima de una azotea con Raphael a su lado diciéndole lo sucedido en su día.

- Y después Casey golpeo la cabeza del Krangdroide como si fuera un disco de Hockey - siguió Raphael con una sonrisa.

- _"Bla bla buen amigo Casey bla bla" _- rodo la mirada - _"Alguna vez dejas de hablar de el?"_.

- Jaja! Oh! y después Casey y yo empezamos a jugar con el como si fuera una pelota - continuo Raphael sin darse cuenta del fastidio en el rostro del mayor.

- _"Sabes, yo siempre te pongo atención a todo lo que dices, eso cambia cuando pones a Casey en la oración"_ - siguió pensando con fastidio - _"En serio, no sabes que es de mala educación hablar de tu "mejor amigo" con tu pareja?"_.

- Oye, Oye! Slash! Te estoy hablando! - le golpeo el brazo con el codo mientras lo veía con reproche, Slash suspiro pesadamente y volteo a mirar al menor con una falsa sonrisa.

- Si, te escucho - le respondió con paciencia y Raphael quito su pirada acusadora.

- Oh, bien, te decía que Casey.

- _"Deja de hablar de el!"_ - pensó enojado - _"Dime cualquier otra cosa! si quieres háblame del pasto creciendo pero no de ese tipo" _- se masajeo la cabeza un poco ya que sus pensamientos le empezaban a dar jaqueca.

- Te sientes mal? - pregunto Raphael dejando el tema - Podemos ir a tu casa si es así.

- _"SI! Esto era lo que pedía!"_ - pensó Slash con victoria y excitación pero no lo demostró, en cambio fingió sentirse un poco mal - Solo me duele un poco la cabeza, pero creo que podríamos ir a-

No termino la oración ya que una melodía lo interrumpió, era el celular de Raphael el cual contesto la llamada inmediatamente.

- Hola?... Casey! Que hay?... En serio?!... Ahora?... Si, porque no?... allá te veo! - Slash frunció el ceño por lo escuchado de la conversación - Oye? estarías bien solo? Casey me dijo que compro el videojuego de "Rompe y destruye 3" y quería que fuera a probarlo con el, estoy seguro que te puedes cuidar solo - con eso ultimo se levanto y se fue dejando a Slash perplejo por so sucedido, después de unos segundos se paro rápidamente y con enojo pateo una pared cuarteándola un poco.

- _"Yo Quería Sexo!"_ - grito mentalmente por su frustración.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Tiger Claw X Leonardo**  
Tiger Claw:

El felino había entrado en la habitación de su pareja, era la primera vez que iba a la casa de Leonardo y la primera vez que entraba en su cuarto, lamentablemente no eran por buenas razones, el menor estaba en la cama con la respiración agitada, su rostro rojo y un pañuelo húmedo en su frente mientras estaba totalmente tapado con una gruesa cobija.

Leonardo tenía fiebre.

Se sentía impotente, su pareja estaba sufriendo frente a el y no podía hacer nada mas que estar ahí, viéndolo y sufriendo por dentro. Leonardo abrió los ojos al sentirse observado y sin sorprenderse miro a Tiger Claw que lo miraba con preocupación.

- Tiger... Claw? - pregunto Leonardo entre respiraciones ruidosas - Que pasa? - volvió a preguntar y el mayor no respondió.

- Me entere de tu fiebre y vine a verte - respondió, su voz se escuchaba preocupada y rota.

- Eres muy... amable... - respondió débilmente.

- No te esfuerces - dijo y se acerco a la cama del menor, se puso de rodillas frente a la cama para estar mas a la altura de Leonardo - Necesitas algo? - pregunto atento.

- Solo... quédate aquí - respondió débil y lentamente cerró los ojos para después dormirse. Tiger Claw no se aparto de el, recostó su rostro en la cama del menor mientras lo veía dormir, no le gustaba ver al pequeño sufrir.

Pasaron unas horas en las que Tiger Claw no paraba de cuidar al menor, remojo su trapo, le ayudo a comer, le dio la medicina, todo lo que el pudiera hacer lo hiso, se quedo ahí toda la tarde y toda la noche viendo el rostro de Leonardo rojo y brillante por el sudor con una expresión de sufrimiento mientras dormía.

- Tiger... Claw... - murmuro Leonardo entre sueños. Tiger Claw se sorprendió por la mención de su nombre y reacciono inmediatamente.

- Cachorro? - pregunto y Leonardo se movió aun estando dormido.

- Tiger... Claw... Tiger Claw... - murmuraba una y otra vez entre sueños mientras palpase con su mano el colchón tratando de encontrar al mayor. El felino sonrió tristemente y tomo la mano del chico.

- Aquí estoy - dijo y empezó a acariciar amorosamente la mano del chico - Aquí estoy - volvió a repetir y Leonardo se calmo y sonrió volviéndose a dormir pero esta vez con una sonrisa leve y triste.

Tiger Claw durmió ahí esa noche, de rodillas y recostando su torso y cabeza en la cama de Leonardo mientras sostenía su mano suave pero firme a la vez.

Era poco mas de media noche cuando Leonardo despertó, abrió sus ojos lentamente y sintió que su fiebre bajo, se movió solo un poco y sintió algo en su mano, al levantar la vista encontró al gran felino sosteniendo su mano mientras dormía plácidamente con ronroneos saliendo de el, era imposible para el no sonreír con esa escena, lentamente acerco su mano a la cabeza del felino y ante el mas mínimo roce el felino despertó con sorpresa y abriendo los ojos como platos.

- Cachorro! - dijo e inmediatamente se lanzo a Leonardo para abrasarlo - Como te sientes? la fiebre bajo? necesitas algo? - empezó su avalancha de preguntas y Leonardo solo sonrió levemente.

- Me siento mejor, si, la fiebre bajo, no, no necesito nada - respondió a las preguntas con voz débil, aun sonaba enfermo, lentamente Tiger Claw se separo de el y Leonardo miro al mayor con felicidad y con unas grandes ojeras rodeando sus ojos - Me alegra que estés aquí - admitió y cerro los ojos, solo quería descansar la mirada.

- Para lo que quieras - confeso y llevo el dorso de la mano del menor hasta su boca y lo beso. Leonardo abrió los ojos de sorpresa junto un gran bochorno - Que pasa? - pregunto alterado por la repentina cara roja - Tu fiebre subió? - volvió a preguntar y vio como Leonardo se tapaba la cara con las sabanas.

- No... solo tengo vergüenza - contesto y Tiger Claw rio levemente para después abrasar a Leonardo con las sabanas aun ocultando al reptil.

Los dos se quedaron dormidos aun manteniendo ese extraño abraso, Leonardo sintió y escucho entre sueños los ronroneos de Tiger Claw y esté respiro el aroma del menor a cada segundo.

A pesar del dolor de la enfermedad o la preocupación por el otro, el momento no dejaba de ser disfrutable.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Shredder X Splinter**  
Splinter:

(**Nota**: Al principio de la historia es un universo alterno donde no conocieron a Tang Sheng y tienen una edad un poco menor que los Shredder y Splinter originales)

Estaba amaneciendo en la ciudad de Nueva York, los colores oscuros se estaban yendo y la cálida luz del sol empezaba a iluminar cada rastro de la ciudad, incluyendo el edificio departamental mas alto de toda Nueva York, destacando el penthouse más lujoso que se pudiera encontrar.

En ese momento el departamento estaba vacío, pero eso duro poco ya que la puerta principal fue abierta con una patada y una pareja de hombres entraban entre risas a su hogar.

Los dos hombres tenían poco mas de treinta años pero parecían de no mas de veinticinco, los dos tenían trajes lujosos y uno estaba cargando estilo princesa al otro.

El que estaba siendo cargado era Hamato Yoshi, quien media alrededor del metro ochenta y que en ese momento llevaba un traje gris un poco oscuro con una corbata un gris mas claro, tenia el cabello medianamente largo y lo tenia de color negro, sus ojos eran cafés rojizos aunque en ese momento estaban cerrados mientras sonreía ampliamente.

El otro era Oroku Saki, un hombre que media poco menos de los dos metros, su traje era de color negro con una corbata igual negra pero aun así resaltaba y con un pañuelo negro brillante sobresaliendo de su bolsillo, su cabello era corto de los lados pero de la parte superior era un poco mas largo y estaba peinado hacia el frente, tenia un fleco que apuntaba ligeramente hacia abajo y el al igual que su pareja reía pero una sonrisa un poco mas leve mientras miraba intensamente Yoshi con sus ojos cafés brillantes.

- Regresamos a casa - dijo Saki mientras se adentraba al departamento y cerraba la puerta de una patada - Extraño esté lugar cada vez que salimos - admitió.

- Porque? - pregunto mientras estaba siendo bajado pero no se alejo de su pareja, en cambio le paso los brazos por los hombros - Le tienes cariño al lugar? - alzo una ceja y Saki solo se mofo.

- Pff! No - se acerco a el y lo beso en los labios - Pero cuando salimos no podemos tener privacidad - respondió después de terminar el beso y Yoshi aparto a Saki con una mano y se alejo a el para entrar a la cocina. Saki sonrió y siguió a Yoshi, sabía que solo se estaba haciendo del rogar.

- Enserio, regresamos de nuestras vacaciones de aniversario y quieres mas? - lo volteo a ver mientras preparaba la cafetera - No tienes descanso - le dijo y volvió la vista a la cafetera para después sentir como lo abrasaban por la espalda.

- Cierto - admitió y empezó a besarle el cuello - Pero no me culpes, contigo como pareja, Quien No? - dijo y tomo el rostro de Yoshi para plantarle un beso el cual no se le fue negado.

Después de terminar de preparar el café los dos se sirvieron y fueron a la sala para sentarse muy juntos.

- Te lo digo, mi vida es perfecta - confeso Saki mientras rodeaba a Yoshi con un brazo y con el otro bebía café.

- Porque lo dices? - pregunto alzando una ceja - Es porque somos de los empresarios mas ricos de Nueva York o porque tenemos el mejor departamento que se puede encontrar? Talvez sea porque acabamos de regresar de las Vegas por nuestro decimo aniversario, o porque somos los lideres de los dos bandos de Ninjas mas poderosos de Japón, o igual es por el café cargado que te gusta tanto - Saki rio por las suposiciones, tomo la taza de café de Yoshi y junto la suya las puso sobre la mesa que estaba justo en frente para después acercar su rostro al de Yoshi.

- Es porque estas aquí, conmigo - le respondió y cuando estaba apunto de besarlo el teléfono sonó.

- Quien será? - pregunto Yoshi molestándose solo un poco por la interrupción.

- Debe ser el idiota de Gates - respondió notoriamente enojado por la interrupción - Ese estúpido pretencioso sabía que hoy regresaríamos.

- Eres increíble disimulando tu odio - dijo con sarcasmo y una sonrisa mientras el sonido del teléfono estaba de fondo - Porque nos habrá llamado a la casa? siempre nos habla a los celulares - pregunto y Saki se quedo pensando un poco.

- Recuerdo que puse nuestros celulares en el equipaje - respondió con la mirada fija en el teléfono aun sonando, ninguno de los dos se movía para contestarlo.

- Y el equipaje? - pregunto después de mirar a los lados y buscar las maletas con la mirada, Saki no respondió inmediatamente.

- En el aeropuerto - respondió y Yoshi se golpeo el rostro con la palma de la mano - Que? si hubiéramos esperado por nuestro equipaje no hubiéramos regresado a casa con el amanecer de fondo, quería crear ambiente - respondió y Yoshi suspiro.

- Como sea, no contestaras? - pregunto hartándose un poco del sonido del teléfono.

- Nha, que crea que no hay nadie - respondió y beso a Yoshi mientras lo recostaba en el sillón y se ponía sobre el, su beso se intensifico mas y empezó a pasear sus manos por su torso para después empezar a quitarle el saco y desabotonar su camisa.

Yoshi respiraba agitada y excitadamente ya sin los sonidos del molesto teléfono y poderse concentrar mas en las manos del mas alto que se paseaban por su torso, sintió como la lengua de Saki se paseaba por su cuello mientras sus manos empezaban a desabrochar su cinturón, la escena no paso a mas porque

Despertó.

Splinter despertó, abrió los ojos como platos viendo el techo de la habitación de Shredder, se sentó en la cama con ninguna expresión mas que la de sus ojos totalmente abiertos viendo la nada, sus leves movimientos hicieron que los sensibles sentidos de Shredder le dieran una alarma y despertara para encontrarse con la espalda de Splinter sentado en la cama.

- Que sucede? - pregunto apoyándose en su antebrazo y viendo el reloj en la pared marcaba casi las dos.

- Lo siento - se disculpo Splinter sin emociones en su voz y se volvió a acostar boca arriba - Tuve un sueño extraño - respondió, su mirada no cambio, sus ojos seguían firmemente abiertos.

- Por decir menos, tienes cuatro hijos que son tortugas mutantes, una hija la cual su madre fue asesinada y criada a la fuerza por mi, tu actual pareja, que es mas extraño que eso? - pregunto con sarcasmo y cierta amargura, odiaba ser interrumpido a mitad de sus sueños.

- ... Soñé que teníamos una vida normal - admitió volteando el rostro y mirando a los ojos a Shredder, esté se quedo callado y se volvió a recostar.

- Eso es extraño - admitió y se acomodo de lado en dirección a Splinter - Quieres hablarlo? - Splinter sonrió ante la propuesta.

- No realmente - respondió y miro el techo, sintió como Shredder lo abrasaba cariñosamente - Hay algo que te quiero preguntar? - Shredder no acepto pero tampoco se negó - Que opinas de tu vida? - pregunto levantando la vista y viendo el rostro de Shredder.

- Que es más que perfecta - respondió sin pensarlo demasiado. Splinter sintió un poco de Déjà vu.

- Porque? - cuestiono el mutante.

- Porque estas aquí, conmigo - respondió, el Déjà vu se hiso aun mas presente en Splinter, pero no lo noto ya que sus pensamientos lo eran aun mas - Y... - siguió Shredder pero su voz se hiso casi un susurro - Tenemos a los chicos - Splinter se sorprendió ante eso, el hecho de que Shredder mencionara a sus hijos era una total - No les digas que te dije eso - dijo por ultimo y Splinter no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

- Lo prometo - dijo por ultimo con una sonrisa y los dos volvieron a dormirse, Splinter siendo abrasado por Shredder y pensando en su sueño.

Ese sueño había sido extraño e inesperado, no estaba seguro, pero si esa hubiera sido una vida, no la quería, ellos compartían una vida mas que perfecta.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Y aquí esta el capitulo de hoy! Me quebré la cabeza para dar un capitulo medianamente competente… soy de lo peor…

Como sea, como pudieron ver, este capitulo fue en su mayor parte "Experimental", ya saben… por el universo alterno, si les gusto este Experimento, Díganmelo! Y si no, También! Este Fanfic es para practicar, experimentar y mejorar, así que no teman en decirme nada!  
(Nota: Es diferente una critica constructiva a un mensaje lleno de insultos, tomen eso en cuenta ya que soy… sensible(?))

Y Bien! Eso es todo, si les gusto mándenme sus comentarios y sus opiniones del capitulo! También pueden recomendar el Fic! Si tienen alguien que quieran u odien recomiéndenles el capitulo! Eso puede dar un tema de conversación… no se… talvez

Les dejo mis nombres de usuario de mis redes sociales para que me busquen y me sigan si quieren!

Facebook = Ritsune San  
Tumblr = Ritsune-san

Y eso es todo y como siempre les agradezco por leer este Fanfic!


	11. Chapter 11

**Familia Hamato**  
Tortugas:

Era otra mañana de entrenamiento, las tortugas estaban en el Dojo calentando para cuando su Sensei apareciera, pero no había aparecido en casi media hora, cosa que hiso pensar a las tortugas.

- Porque Sensei no viene? - pregunto Michelangelo acostado en el suelo y jugando con se celular, se había cansado de calentar a diferencia de sus hermanos.

- Ya aparecerá Mikey, solo hay que tener paciencia - le aclaro Leonardo que estaba practicando con Raphael.

- Hemos tenido paciencia por media hora, no es como si me moleste no tener clases - respondió Raphael mientras golpeaba a Leonardo y esté bloqueaba los ataques.

- Raph tiene un poco razón, Sensei nunca tarda en los entrenamientos - dijo Donatello que estaba saltando la cuerda con los Nunchakus de Michelangelo - Porque alguien no va a su habitación? - propuso.

- Buena idea - dijo Leonardo con una sonrisa parando el calentamiento - Mikey, ve a la habitación de Sensei - dijo y Michelangelo retrocedió inmediatamente.

- NO! Que tal si esta dormido? ya sabes como se pone Sensei cuando lo despiertan – se negó Michelangelo aterrado.

- Lo sabemos, por eso te mandamos a ti - respondió Raphael con una sonrisa y la cual acompaño Leonardo.

- Tranquilo Mikey, seguramente esta vez no es tan malo - lo calmo Donatello dejando de saltar.

- En serio? - pregunto esperanzado y Donatello desvió la vista.

- ...Talvez - respondió sin sonar convincente.

- Estas Mintiendo! Yo no me acerco! - dijo necio.

- Vamos llorón - Raphael camino hasta a el y a la fuerza lo puso de pie y lo empezó a empujar a la puerta de la recamara de Splinter.

- No! NO! - repitió Michelangelo y se hiso el duro, sus dos hermanos restantes ayudaron a Raphael y con mucha fuerza empezaron a empujar al menor.

- Vamos Mikey - dijo Leonardo empujando fuerte - Solo tienes que revisar.

- Si, solo... Revisar! - dijo Raphael ya cansado junto sus otros dos hermanos, a cada paso Michelangelo se negaba mas a moverse.

Los tres hermanos empujaron al menor de los cuatro hasta llegar a un metro de distancia a la puerta de Splinter, pero justo antes de llegar a la puerta la entrada principal del Dojo se abrió dejando ver a Shredder que vestía un traje negro formal pero aun así mantenía su figura intimidante.

- Shredder? - preguntaron los hermanos y Michelangelo dejo de poner fuerzas haciendo que el y sus hermanos cayeran como si fueran domino.

- No me importa que estén haciendo, al centro, Ahora! - exigió y las tortugas rápidamente se pusieron en medio de la habitación y se sentaron en el suelo con temor, Shredder camino hasta estar en el centro del Dojo y hablo.

- Su Sensei no los podrá entrenar hoy, tienen el día libre - dijo con su tono severo y las tortugas se vieron entre si.

- Donde esta Sensei? - pregunto Leonardo con curiosidad.

- Splinter se encuentra adolorido de las caderas por nuestra noche pasada - las tortugas soltaron un escalofrió y empezaron a mover sus manos frenéticamente sobre su cabeza.

- Como me quito esa imagen mental?! - pregunto frustrado Michelangelo.

- Lalalalala Mari tenia un corderito Lalalala - cantaba Raphael para distraer su mente.

- Recuerda pi... Recuerda PI! - se dijo Donatello presionando su cabeza.

- No escuche nada... nope, no escuche nada, alguien escucho algo? nope, yo no - dijo calmado Leonardo negándose a recordar las palabras anteriores - Y que haremos en el resto del día? - le pregunto a Shredder y esté dejo de reírse mentalmente por las reacciones de las tortugas.

- No es mi problema, yo ya hice a lo que vine - dijo y se dio la vuelta para regresar a su guarida - Me marcho, tengo trabajo - dijo y salió del Dojo dejando a las tortugas solas.

: Tiempo Después :

- Regrese - dijo Shredder entrando a su habitación donde estaba Splinter leyendo un libro en un sofá al cual se dirigió Shredder con papeles en mano y pluma para revisarlos.

- Que les dijiste a los chicos? - pregunto apoyándose un poco en el hombro de Shredder.

- Les dije que estabas adolorido de las caderas por nuestra noche pasada - le contesto empezando a leer los papeles. Lentamente Splinter separo la vista de su libro y volteo a ver a Shredder con ojos abiertos y enojo. Shredder no volteo a verlo inmediatamente y cuando lo hiso puso expresión confundida - Que? - pregunto inocente - No hubiera sido tan entretenido se les hubiera dicho que te quedaste dormido - se defendió y de mala gana Splinter quito su enojo.

- Ugh... - soltó un pesado suspiro y regreso a su lectura - Y como reaccionaron? - pregunto y Shredder volvió a revisar sus papeles.

- Fue mas entretenido de lo que pensé - respondió y ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que soltaron unas ligeras risas.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Leatherhead X Donatello**  
Leatherhead:

- _"De nuevo en tus experimentos... eso esta bien... pero... y yo?"_ - pensó Leatherhead mientras veía como trabajaba Donatello en el Shelraicer.

- Llave del seis - pidió Donatello extendiendo la mano desde el suelo y Leatherhead le paso la llave - Gracias - dijo y Leatherhead sonrió por el agradecimiento.

- _"Se que... lo que haces es complicado, no entiendo muchas veces lo que hacer, y si no entiendo, no puedo ayudar, pero... aun así..."_ - se perdió en sus pensamientos, estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que Donatello le estaba hablando.

- Hey! Leatherhead! - después de levantarle un poco la voz el lagarto reacciono.

- Eh? Que? - Leatherhead estaba desconcertado.

- Te estoy hablando desde hace unos minutos - le reprocho aunque mantenía una cara de preocupación.

- Oh... lo siento - respondió un poco apenado. Donatello suspiro y se levanto del suelo.

- Creo que ya hemos progresado suficiente por un día - dijo con una sonrisa y quitándose el polvo de encima - Descanso? - propuso viendo al lagarto con una sonrisa.

- Si - respondió Leatherhead con una sonrisa falsa - _"Soy un inútil, no te puedo ayudar y en cambio te fuerzo a distraerte"_ - pensó siguiendo a Donatello hasta salir del laboratorio y entrar a la sala la cual estaba extrañamente vacía.

Donatello se sentó en medio del sillón y prendió el televisor con el control remoto, Leatherhead se recostó en el suelo justo en frente de Donatello como si de un perro se tratase, Leatherhead vio sin poner atención el programa ya que estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos.

- _"No quiero que sigas en tus experimentos, no me pones atención... desearía ayudarte pero no puedo, no se... quiero estar contigo pero no quiero distraerte..."_ - pensó y discretamente volteo a ver a Donatello que estaba atento a la televisión con una sonrisa - _"Como se supone que llegare a ti?"_ - pregunto y bajo la mirada en el suelo por unos segundos hasta por fin distraerse en la televisión pero tan pronto la volteo a ver Donatello la apago.

- Que sucede? - pregunto preocupado Donatello mientras veía a Leatherhead.

- Nada - respondió evadiendo su mirada.

- No me digas nada, si te pregunte era porque se que algo va mal - respondió a la negación de su pareja.

- _"Eres tan listo"_ - pensó derrotado - Solo pienso que... que... - trato de decir pero no sabia como, solo se quedo callado unos segundos.

- No se que te pasa - dijo Donatello después de esperar una respuesta que no llego - Pero - se levanto del sillón y extendió los brazos - Ven - dijo y Leatherhead entendió, se dirigió a el y lo abraso - No se que te pasa pero... aquí estoy - dijo empezando a acariciarle un poco. Leatherhead no pudo evitar enamorarse un poco mas de Donatello.

- Yo... solo tengo celos - confeso en voz baja. Donatello se confundió un poco.

- Celos? de que? estamos juntos todo el tiempo.

- De... tu trabajo - confeso con vergüenza y Donatello proceso un poco la información y no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

- De mi trabajo? como alguien puede estar celoso del trabajo? - pregunto con una especie de sonrisa mientras se alejaba un poco de Leatherhead - Trabajo es trabajo, y tu siempre me acompañas cuando lo hago, porque te pones celoso? - pregunto viendo directamente a los ojos a Leatherhead.

Leatherhead no sabia que contestar, poniendo las cosas claras, no tenia porque estar celoso, entonces, porque? simplemente se quedo callado mientras veía el suelo, no tenia respuesta, y la poca respuesta que tenia era infundamentada.

- No se - admitió cerrando los ojos - Solo quiero estar contigo - admitió y Donatello sonrió dulcemente para después besar la nariz del lagarto.

- Tu siempre estas conmigo - hiso una pausa - Tu siempre estarás conmigo, te lo prometo - Leatherhead sonrió y abrazo al menor con delicadeza.

"Siempre juntos"... que dulce promesa.

- Aun así estoy celoso - admitió y Donatello solo rio levemente como respuesta.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Rahzar X Michelangelo**  
Rahzar:

- Espera, espera, espera - dijo rápidamente FishFace - Que quieres decir con "nada"?

- Eso, que no a pasado nada de nada - repitió en un suspiro deprimido, Rahzar había adoptado la costumbre de ir a la habitación de FishFace y contarle sus problemas cuando se trataban de su relación, aun se llevaban mal, pero se podría decir que se toleraban mas gracias a eso.

- Ósea... ni un beso? nada? - pregunto incrédulo.

- Bueno... me besa en la mejilla como saludo - dijo cabizbajo. FishFace se apretó el entrecejo unos segundos.

- Pero que no dices que pasan mas tiempo juntos? que pasa en esos momentos? - preguntando tratando de ayudar a su no-tan-amigo.

- Bueno... en ocasiones ver películas, pero la mayoría de las veces me abrasa muy fuerte - dijo triste.

- Y porque lo dices así? que te abrase en una película es bueno - trato de animarlo.

- Si... bueno...

: Flash Back :

- Oh Dios! OH DIOS! - gritaba aterrado Michelangelo mientras se colgaba del cuello para arriba de Rahzar por la violenta película.

- Chico! Ch-chico! Cálmate! - dijo tratando de quitarse al menor de encima - Tu fuiste el que eligió la película! - le reprocho aun tratando de quitarse al menor de su cabeza.

- Si, bueno, quería verme valien- Oh! No Entres Ahí! No lo Hagas! HAAA! - grito aterrado justo alado de la oreja de Rahzar y abrasándolo mas fuertemente aturdiendo al mayor.

: Fin del Flash Back :

- Y eso es lo que pasa - termino de contar.

- Bueno... supongo que hace otras cosas aparte de colgarse de ti y gritar aterrado - supuso y vio como el aura de Rahzar oscurecía un poco.

- Si... lo hacemos... - dijo con la cabeza abajo y quedándose en silencio.

- Y... que hacen? - tenia la impresión de que Rahzar no quería hablar de eso.

- Bueno... a veces jugamos videojuegos - dijo triste y el pez no entendió.

- Eso... no me sorprende, el chico es apenas un adolecente - respondió - Que juegos juegan? - Rahzar solo se deprimió mas por la pregunta.

- Mario Party - FishFace entendió inmediatamente - Y... bueno... supe de la mala manera porque no hay que jugar de mas de un jugador...

: Flash Back :

- Ese Hongo Era Mío! - le reclamo Michelangelo enojado.

- Eh? Pero pensé-

- Me voy a casa - dijo levantándose del suelo y caminando a la salida de la habitación de Rahzar.

- Eh? Que? No! Espera! - se levanto para seguirlo.

- No Me Sigas! Tramposo! - grito por ultimo para salir de un portazo y dejar a Rahzar en medio de la habitación perplejo.

: Fin del Flash Back :

- Como un juego de fiestas causa una pelea? - se pregunto después de contar lo sucedido.

- Por lómenos no jugaste en modo monopolio, eso da excusas para matar - comento algo distraído - Juegan algo mas? - pregunto regresando al tema y Rahzar se deprimió aun mas.

- Si... Fifa - respondió y Xever no entendió.

- Bueno, jugar Fifa no tiene nada de malo - respondió divagando un poco.

- Si, si es con tu pareja.

: Flash Back :

- Gooool - resonó el televisor.

- Ah! Perdí - dijo Rahzar sin darle importancia.

- No te hagas el tonto! Me dejaste Ganar! - le reclamo Michelangelo que estaba justo alado de el.

- Que? yo no-

- Me voy! Háblame cuando quieras hacer esto seriamente! - lo interrumpió enojado y salió de la habitación en un portazo dejando a Rahzar solo y perplejo aun con el control en mano.

: Días después :

- Gooool - resonó el televisor.

- Ah! Gane - dijo Rahzar sin darle importancia.

- Y me lo hechas en cara! - le reclamo enojado - Se que perdí pero no tienes que ser desconsiderado!

- Que? yo no-

- Me voy a casa! - se levanto enojado y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación - Háblame cuando seas mas modesto! - y salió para después dar un portazo y dejar a Rahzar con la palabra en la boca.

: Días después :

- Juego empatado - dijo el televisor.

- Ahh... supongo que ninguno perdió o gano - dijo Rahzar con una sonrisa - Creo que podemos hacer otra cosa - volteo a ver a Michelangelo y para su sorpresa el niño tenia una aura oscura y una mirada intimidante.

- De aquí no se levanta nadie hasta que alguien pierda - dijo oscuramente y aterrando un poco a Rahzar.

: Flash Back :

- Y después la historia vuelve a empezar - termino de contar Rahzar.

- Puedo jugar Fifa con ustedes? - pregunto FishFace sin poner mucha atención el la historia de Rahzar.

- Me estas escuchando? - pregunto enojado y ofendido.

- Seh, Seh - respondió flojamente - Tu relación esta rara, ajá - resumió sin poner mucha atención - Y? que mas hacen? - Rahzar pensó un poco.

- Bueno... antes veíamos programas juntos - dijo pensativo.

- Y? - pregunto FishFace.

- Bueno...

: Flash Back :

Michelangelo y Rahzar estaban en la habitación del menor viendo la TV, Rahzar estaba con expresión fastidiada mientras que Michelangelo lloraba sin pena ni control.

- No puedo creer que estés llorando con esto - dijo hastiado y señalando el televisor.

- Es que... es que... - dijo entre sollozos Michelangelo - Ellos se quieren! Y el no los quiere juntos! - soltó un fuerte sollozo - Incluso cuando... cuando ellos ya viven solos y el esta... - continuo diciendo entre sollozos y se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo.

- Sabes que no es real cierto? que todo es actuado - insistió fastidiado.

- Pero... pero... - volvió a llorar y Rahzar soltó un sonoro suspiro y vio la televisión con enojo.

- Es la ultima vez que vemos "Laura" juntos - dijo con los sollozos de Michelangelo de fondo y los gritos de "desgraciado" del televisor acompañándolo.

: Fin del Flash Back :

- Y de ahí ya no vemos tantos programas juntos... Deja De Reírte! - le grito por ultimo ya que FishFace se estaba conteniendo para no soltar sonoras carcajadas.

- Pfff yo PFF!... lo siento Pff - pasaron un par de segundos cuando pudo controlar su risa.

- Yo te cuento mis problemas y tu te ríes - dijo acusador y aun mirando con enojo a FishFace.

- Debiste esperar eso de mi - dijo ya calmando su risa - Pero, aun así tu relación parece bastante estable, como no han pasado a mas? - pregunto y Rahzar miro al suelo.

- No lo se, se supone que vine para que me dieras tu opinión.

- Yo pensé que me querías matar de aburrimiento, pero me equivoque cuando dijiste lo ultimo - dijo con una sonrisa y Rahzar frunció el seño - Bueno... creo que tu noviazgo es... normal? - respondió con una cuestión, eso no complació a Rahzar - No sabría decirlo, parece estable pero no parece que fueran pareja - se paso los dedos por la barbilla, cerro los ojos y pensó fuertemente - Diría que están bien.

- "Bien"?! - repitió un poco enojado - No hemos hecho nada y dices que estamos "Bien"? Como puedes decir eso?!

- Bueno... como lo vez tu? no pelean excepcionalmente ni hacen nada mal, parece muy estable, porque crees que están mal?

- No hemos hecho nada mas! - le repitió lo que en un principio le había dicho, estaba algo enojado por volverlo a repetir.

- Y que esperabas? Violaste al chico en la primera cita! Tienes suerte de que te dirija la palabra! - _"UPS!"_ - pensó justo después de decir eso, incontrolablemente Rahzar se deprimió y estaba en una esquina con una aura oscura a su alrededor.

- Si... bueno... ya me disculpe y dijo que estaba bien... pero aun así me siento mal y - divago mas para si mismo que para que lo escuchara FishFace.

- _"Me pase" _- se dijo a si mismo - Bu-bueno, no importa, lo importante es que están juntos no? - dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Rahzar lo volteo a ver olvidándose un poco de su depresión - Tienes suerte de que te haya perdonado, no debes de pedir mas - respondió sinceramente.

- Pero… - trato de contradecirle pero Xever tenia razón, estaba siendo codicioso al pedir mas - Pero yo - no encontraba excusa - ... Te odio - dijo por ultimo, odiaba que Xever tuviera la razón.

- De nada - dijo con superioridad, sabia que había ganado - Ahora fuera de mi habitación que yo también tengo cosas que hacer - Rahzar salió de la habitación.

- Gracias - dijo como cada vez que Xever escuchaba sus problemas.

- Seh, ajá - respondió sin tomar mucho en cuenta su agradecimiento, después de que Rahzar cerrara la puerta el soltó un respiro - Valla idiota - pensó y se sentó en su sofá - ... Aunque me gustaría jugar Fifa con ellos - dijo antes de prender el televisor y ver el partido de Futbol.

Rahzar se regreso a su habitación un poco mejor, sinceramente no tenia derecho a exigir mas, no tenia derecho a pedirle nada al menor, no se debería enojar si su pareja no le da mas, porque ya fue suficiente el hecho de que lo haya perdonado, pero poniendo las cosas claras, solo pedía mas por capricho, el ya estaba feliz conque Michelangelo pasara tiempo con el, siendo ruidoso, ridículo, dramático y todo lo que el chico incluía en el paquete, rio para si mismo y abrió la puerta.

- Hola! - le saludo Michelangelo sentado en el suelo y con el mando de la consola, aparentemente jugaba Fifa. Rahzar abrió los ojos perplejo.

- En que momento llegaste?! - pregunto sorprendido y cerro la puerta tras de el.

- Hace diez minutos - dijo y le paso el segundo mando de consola - Toma, juguemos online! - dijo feliz y Rahzar sonrió, hoy no tendría que ocuparse de los reproches sin sentido del niño.

- Si, si - tomo el mando y se sentó alado de el. Jugaron una partida online bastante calmada, no porque los otros jugadores eran malos, si no porque Michelangelo era bastante bueno, sin querer despego la vista del juego y miro al menor como si fuera un oasis en un desierto.

- GOOOOOL! - grito Michelangelo alzando los brazos - Viste eso? Gol a media cancha! - volteo a ver a Rahzar y se confundió ya que lo estaba viendo atentamente - Pasa algo? - Rahzar no respondió inmediatamente.

- Te amo - dijo sin más y con un tono de voz tan suave y sincero, que nadie dudaría que es cierto.

- Yo también te amo - respondió con una sonrisa pero con una mirada curiosa - pero a que viene eso - Rahzar sonrió.

- A nada realmente, solo me gusta que me digas "yo también te amo" - respondió y regreso la mirada a la pantalla, sorpresivamente un ataque de besos fugases se aproximaron a su mejilla fuertemente haciendo que callera de lado y ahora estuviera en el suelo con Michelangelo besándolo rápidamente una y otra vez.

- Eres TAN lindo - dijo entre besos.

- _"Eso lo debería decir yo"_ - pensó el can, sinceramente no creía que esos besos inocentes fueran a mas, pero ya no pediría mas, dejaría que Michelangelo decidiera si era digno de mas.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

No se… solo… no se… necesito ideas… soy demasiado incompetente…

Mándenme sus comentarios del Fanfic, eso me hace muy feliz y me ayuda a mejorar, Y… ugh… no quiero hacer nada… ni siquiera teclear… estoy raro…


	12. Chapter 12

**Tiger Claw X Leonardo  
**Leonardo:

- Cachorro, debes de ir a tu casa, ya es tarde - le dijo Tiger Claw estando los dos en el callejón como de costumbre.

- _"No me trates como un niño"_ - pensó enojado Leonardo.

- Tu padre podría enojarse - continuo el mayor.

- _"No soy idiota"_ - siguió pensando.

- Tu hora de dormir ya se esta pasando - estiro los huesos mientras decía eso ultimo.

- _"Deja de tratarme como un bebe!"_ - pensó aun mas enojado y a nada de gritarle al mayor.

- Bueno, me voy - dijo por ultimo antes de lamer la mejilla de Leonardo y trepar el edificio para después correr sobre tejados.

- _"Ah... de nuevo no te puedo decir lo que pienso" _- pensó frustrado ya que se quedo con la palabra en la boca, sin prisa también trepo el edificio y se fue por el camino opuesto por el cual se había ido Tiger Claw.

Camino relajado sobre las azoteas y solo haciendo esfuerzo para saltar las separaciones de edificios, pensaba en miles de cosas pero en ninguna fija, todas tenían que ver con Tiger Claw, por estar tan perdido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a la guarida, solo reacciono cuando Raphael lo saludo.

- Hey! Llegaste antes! - le dijo solo en la sala y comiendo un trozo de pizza - Te guarde pizza, me debes una, es difícil guardarte pizza con Mikey cerca - comento y Leonardo no dijo nada, solo se sentó alado de Raphael y empezó a comer pizza con la mirada perdida - Que te sucede? - pregunto.

- Nada - respondió distante.

- Nada y un cuerno, sucedió algo con la mascota del cereal? - pregunto, obviamente se refería a Tiger Claw.

- No realmente - respondió sin sonar convincente.

- Sabes, eres pésimo mintiendo y ocultando cosas - le reclamo Raphael y Leonardo solo respondió con un quejido.

- Es que... Tiger Claw no deja de tratarme como un niño - le comento volteándolo a ver.

- Pues no eres precisamente una niña - Leonardo lo vio con sarcasmo - Ok, ok, entiendo, porque no hablas con el - le sugirió dándole una mordida a su trozo de pizza.

- Cada que quiero hablar de eso, siento un bozal en mi boca que no me deja - le explico frustrado y asiendo un movimiento de manos.

- Creo que te entiendo - dijo regresando la mirada al televisor - Pero no se mucho de esos temas, ve y pregúntale a Mikey.

- Que? Me estas sugiriendo que le pregunte a Mikey? - sinceramente es muy humillante que el hermano mayor le pida consejos al hermano menor.

- Bueno... ve y pregúntale a Sensei si no quieres - sugirió con una sonrisa burlona.

- Esta Mikey en su cuarto, cierto? - preferiría humillarse a tocar el tema amoroso con su padre.

Camino rápido a la habitación de Michelangelo y cuando estaba apunto de tocar, se detuvo en seco sin un porque muy bien fundamentado, estaba apunto de confesar que su relación tenia problemas, ni siquiera dos meses han estado juntos y ya tienen problemas, era un mensaje?

No, se negaba a creer eso, el creía que su relación era perfecta, pero era su primer amor, claro que creía eso, todos lo hacen con su primer amor.

Sacudió la cabeza y tomo el valor inicial, tomando aire toco la puerta y esta se abrió mostrando a Michelangelo con un trozo de Pizza en su boca y música a bajo volumen de fondo.

- Leo, que pasa? - pregunto el menor con una sonrisa.

- Bueno... yo... - no sabía por donde empezar y balbuceo un poco.

- Entra! - le dijo Michelangelo con una gran sonrisa, ya sabia de que se trataba.

Leonardo entro a la desordenada habitación y le dio una enojada mirada fugas a la figura de cartón de Chris Bradford, como buen hermano mayor desaprobaba cualquier relación con su hermano menor.

- Y? Que pasa? - pregunto Michelangelo sentándose en la cama y comiendo su trozo de pizza sin tocarla.

- Yo... tengo problemas para decirle lo que pienso a Tiger Claw - bueno, fue mas sencillo de lo que pensaba.

- No me sorprende - dijo Michelangelo y Leonardo se ofendió, su hermano menor pensaba que su relación estaba mal? - Todos tienen eso en algún momento - no, al parecer no pensaba mal de el.

- "Todos"? es... normal? - pregunto algo sorprendido.

- Claro! - respondió con una sonrisa infantil.

- No querrás decir que "toda pareja tiene discusiones"? - pregunto pensando que su hermano se equivoco al expresarse.

- También, pero no ese no es el caso - hiso un movimiento de manos mientras cerraba los ojos por un momento - Sientes que tienes la palabra en la punta de la lengua, cuando crees tomar el valor para decirle el te interrumpe y tu valor cae, regresas a casa y le dices a alguien que no es tu novio le que piensas de el o gritas solo en tu habitación lo que le quieres decir, me equivoco? - durante toda la explicación de los síntomas, Michelangelo había sobre actuado expresiones dramáticas en su rostro.

- _"Enserio que en el fondo eres un genio para estos temas" _- pensó impresionado de la descripción precisa de sus síntomas - Me puedes dar un consejo? - pregunto poniendo sus pensamientos de lado.

- Consejo?... Hmmm - pensó un poco, se quedo en silencio unos minutos mientas mantenía su dedo en la barbilla en señal de meditar.

- Y... bien?

- Dile lo que piensas, es todo, su cita con el Dr. Corazón a terminado, páguele a la recepcionista al salir - respondió feliz y Leonardo se golpeo el rostro con la palma de la mano y conteniéndose para no estrangular al menor.

- No crees que ESO lo pude pensar yo?! - pregunto furico.

- Y porque no lo pensaste? - Leonardo se contuvo aun más para no ahorcar a su hermano.

- Vine para sabes si no había una solución mas fácil - dijo con enojo contenido.

- Que crees? que hay inyección para solucionar las relaciones? que hay una capsulas para decir lo que piensas? se dicen las cosas y ya - explico sin ponerle mucha atención a su respuesta y tomando un comic que estaba en su cama.

Leonardo quería responder con rabia por la respuesta, pero solo tenia la palabra en la boca, para responderle tenia que estar equivocado, pero Michelangelo no se equivoco en nada, pensándolo bien, su hermano le dijo de una forma muy extraña que no había salida fácil, solo hay una salida y es la que no quiso ver, tenia que decirle lo que piensa a Tiger Claw.

Leonardo sonrió y miro a Michelangelo con gratitud.

- Gracias - y salió de la habitación corriendo. Michelangelo no escucho el agradecimiento ni se dio cuenta que su hermano había salido porque se concentro mucho en leer su comic.

Leonardo iba a paso rápido por las calles, normalmente iba por los tejados pero como ahora las calles parecían desoladas, no quería perder la oportunidad de ir tranquilamente como una persona.

Llego al callejón casi desolado ya que ahí lo esperaba Tiger Claw con el seño fruncido, Leonardo lo vio con calma y una sonrisa pacifica.

- Cachorro! Porque me quieres ver de nuevo?! Te vi hace una hora! No quieres que tu padre se enoje, cierto? - le reclamo algo enojado pero Leonardo solo lo siguió viendo con calma y una sonrisa.

- Quien te crees que eres? - su pregunta violenta no encajaba con su rostro pacifico y su tono de voz tan calmado - Todo el día me tratas como un bebe, me crees uno? - el mayor se sorprendió por la repentina acusación.

- De que hablas? Como sea, regresa a casa, debes dormir - le dijo caminando hacia el pero Leonardo volvió a hablar manteniendo su expresión de paz.

- "De que hablo"? bueno... de eso exactamente, no me hables como un niño, me ofendes - al decir esa ultima palabra la vista de Leonardo bajo tristemente - Incluso me hieres, una pareja no debería hacer eso - Tiger Claw se sorprendió al escuchar eso y se sintió culpable, el también bajo la mirada y abrió la boca para saltar pequeños balbuceos hasta poder hablar firmemente.

- Lo siento - pudo articular - No quería lastimarte - se acerco a el y lo abraso.

- Claro que no, me amas - entendió Leonardo y acepto el abraso.

- Es solo que... eres menor que yo, eso me hace responsable de tus acciones a mi lado, no quiero perjudicarte ni lastimarte, y mi posición de "mayor" me hace sobreprotegerte - Tiger Claw dijo eso con timidez, tal parecía que el también quería serle sincero al menor pero no podía, al igual que Leonardo.

- No soy tan menor, yo puedo hacerme cargo de mi mismo - dijo Leonardo abrasando mas fuerte a Tiger Claw y escuchando sus latidos del corazón.

- De acuerdo cacho... Leonardo - dijo Tiger Claw y beso a Leonardo pasando su lengua por toda la cavidad del Menor. Leonardo correspondió al beso y cuando termino se volvieron a abrasar.

- Mejor sígueme diciendo cachorro, Leonardo no me queda si lo dices tu - Tiger Claw soltó una ligera risa y no se dijeron mas, solo se siguieron abrasando.

Leonardo se sintió tan aliviado, pensó que serle sincero a Tiger Claw solo haría que los dos se pelearan y se separasen, la sola idea le daba escalofríos, pero después de haberlo hecho, creyó que fue lo mejor que siempre puede hacer.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Shredder X Splinter**  
Shredder:

Fue demasiado rápido, demasiado sorpresa, y lo peor, las tortugas tenían que ayudar osino su "nuevo padre" los castigaría eternamente.

: Una Hora Antes :

Las tortugas estaban cómodamente en la sala, Raphael y Donatello jugaban videojuegos mientras que Leonardo y Michelangelo apoyaban a cada uno, Team A Vs Team B, bastante cómodo y normal, hasta que llego Shredder.

- Que hacen? - pregunto dominante al entrar a la guarida.

- Bueno, jugamos video-

- No Me Interesa Que Estén Haciendo! - Shredder interrumpió a Raphael abruptamente - Quiero que en esté instante se formen frente a mi - Las tortugas se vieron confundidas por tan sorpresiva aparición, interrupción y orden - Ahora! - grito y las tortugas se alinearon en edad frente a Shredder, como si de soldados se tratasen - Escúchenme bien, Splinter se encuentra en mi habitación durmiendo, tenemos una hora para terminar esto o no servirá nada - dijo firme y dominante.

- Perdón por preguntar pero... para que nos preparamos? - pregunto Donatello.

- Nuestra cena de aniversario - respondió el mayor y las tortugas sacaron la lengua en señal de asco - Escuchen - volvió a empezar y las tortugas recobraron su postura - Esto es delicado, un solo error y las consecuencias serán Graves - los miro directamente y los cuatro hermanos no pudieron evitan tragar seco.

- Entendido! - dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo con miedo en sus rostro.

- Buen - dijo y se enderezo - Tu y tu - señalo a Leonardo y Raphael que soltaron un pequeño sobresalto - Limpiaran toda la guarida - los dos hermanos asintieron - Tu - señalo a Donatello y al igual que sus hermanos se espanto un poco - Ve y prepara el Dojo, hay una caja en la habitación de tu padre, ahí esta todo y una foto que debes de seguir - los hermanos se confundieron un poco - Y tu - Michelangelo lo vio con ojos vidriosos por el miedo - Me ayudaras a cocinar - las tortugas se lamentaron por que su hermano menor estaría encerrado en la cocina con Shredder, pero se lamentaron mas el hecho de que habla comida de Shredder y no estarán ellos para probarla - Ahora! - grito y las tortugas corrieron a donde tenían que ir.

Leonardo y Raphael limpiaban cada espacio de la guarida con prisa, limpiando trozos de comida y poniendo las cajas de pizza vacías en grandes bolsas de basura mientras que Leonardo limpiaba y pulía cada parte que viera.

Donatello entro al Dojo y entro a la habitación de Splinter, ahí encontró una caja con una foto encima, mas que una foto era una imagen 3D imprimida a escala del Dojo y como debía de verse, creyó que la decoración era muy cursi pero no dijo nada y empezó a preparar todo.

El ambiente en la cocina debía ser tenso, pero por la prisa y rapidez no tenían tiempo para eso, Michelangelo cortaba los vegetables mientras que Shredder estaba calentando ollas al fuego, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo lo que hacia Michelangelo para asegurarse que lo estaba haciendo bien, no había necesidad de nada hasta que empezó a cortar una zanahoria.

- No lo hagas así - dijo Shredder sorprendiendo a Michelangelo - En formas rectas las verduras no se cocinan bien, hazlas desigual pero que mantengan el mismo tamaño - Michelangelo asintió y corto las zanahorias de forma diferente, sentía que debía de decir algo por el consejo.

- Este... sabe cocinar muy bien por cierto - empezó alegre y Shredder no respondió, el menor pensó que no quería hablar así que hiso como si nunca hubiera dicho nada, pero después de unos segundos Shredder respondió.

- Me gusta hacerlo - respondió en voz baja, y sin voltear a verlo. Michelangelo sonrió ya que era un nuevo todo de voz que escuchaba viniendo de Shredder.

- Desde cuando lo hace - volvió a preguntar y Shredder había apagado una olla con patatas adentro.

- Desde niño - respondió de nuevo en voz baja. Era el o Shredder estaba siendo tímido, le paso un recipientes con papas hervidas en el - Aplástalas - le ordeno y Michelangelo lo hiso.

- Desde niño? Como Yo! porque quiso cocinar? - siguió hablando Michelangelo.

- ... por Yoshi - respondió firme pero con voz nítida.

- Por quien? - pregunto el menor ya que no escucho lo ultimo.

- Deja De Hacer Preguntas Y Has Lo Que Te Dije! - grito enojado y Michelangelo se espanto un poco y siguió aplastando las patatas mientras reía para si mismo, Shredder estaba siendo tímido.

Veinte minutos para que terminara la hora y ya todo estaba listo, Shredder miro la guarida con orgullo mientras que atrás de el estaban los cuatro hermanos exhausto y recobrando el aire, sobre todo Leonardo y Raphael.

- Se ve bien - dijo Shredder sin mucha emoción - Ahora - se dio la vuelta a dirección a las tortugas - Largo - dijo potentemente pero sin gritar y empezando a empujar a las cuatro tortugas a la salida de la guarida.

- Que? - pregunto Raphael algo enojado - Limpiamos y nos corres?

- Exacto - dijo empujando a las cuatro tortugas a la vez - No los quiero ver por aquí hasta mañana.

- Que?! - preguntaron sorprendidas las cuatro tortugas a la vez, iban a reclamar pero lo pensaron mejor.

Tenían permiso para pasar la noche fuera de casa.

Los cuatro hermanos se miraron entre si y rápidamente corrieron hasta salir de la guarida.

- Que les vaya bien! - le grito Leonardo antes de desaparecer de vista junto sus hermanos.

Shredder suspiro pesadamente y se vio a si mismo, no pensaba en empezar la cena con su armadura y está llena de comida, fue a la ducha y después de un rápido baño se preparo, se puso su mejor colonia y su traje de gala nuevo y especial para esa ocasion, era un traje negro con un poco de blanco en ciertos detales como la corbata y un pequeño pañuelo de seda que sobresalía de su bolsillo. Reviso la decoración del Dojo y era perfecta, justo como había planeado, fue a la sala y fue llevando los platillos al Dojo y justo cuando termino de llevar la entrada de la cena Splinter regreso.

- Porque no me despertaste - pregunto entrando a la guarida y sorprendiéndose de que todo estaba reluciente pero aun mas por el aspecto tan formal que tenia Saki - Que esta pasando? - pregunto alzando una ceja y adentrándose a la guarida siendo recibido por un beso en la frente por parte de Saki.

- Espera un momento - le dijo y se fue al Dojo para después regresar con una bolsa de cartón en su mano - Ponte eso - le dio la bolsa y Splinter no pregunto, estaba apunto de dirigirse a su habitación pero tan solo dio un paso y Shredder lo detuvo - No, tendrás que usar la habitación de uno de tus hijos - Splinter alzo una ceja extrañado pero no dijo nada.

Al salir de la habitación ya vestido Saki se quedo un poco hipnotizado por su apariencia, había cambiado su vestimenta por otra mas elegante, era un Kimono formal masculino de color blanco con ciertos detalles negros.

- Hice una buena elección - dijo y se acerco a Splinter para después besarlo.

- Si, es un buen traje - dijo y Shredder soltó una pequeña risa.

- No me refería específicamente al traje - dijo y Splinter sonrió ante lo que le quiso decir - Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder - dijo recobrando la postura y caminaron a paso calmado hasta llegar al Dojo y Splinter se sorprendió por tal decoración.

El Dojo estaba con el suelo repleto con pétalos de rosas blancas con excepciones de pétalos rojos que marcaban un camino a una mesa con dos sillas juntas y justo debajo del árbol del Dojo que estaba adornado con múltiples focos blancos de luz suave que iluminaban tenuemente toda la habitación, la mesa y las sillas eran negros con un mantel casi transparente y con encaje blanco en los bordes, en la mesa había dos platos, uno negro y otro blanco y con unos platillos de apariencia suculenta y un par de copas con vino en ellas.

- Nos sentamos - pregunto Shredder acercando su rostro al suyo pero sin besarlo, solo tentarlo, caminaron por el camino marcado hasta llegar a la mesa la cual tenia el suelo libre de pétalos y sentarse uno junto al otro.

Comieron calmadamente, se besaron en repetidas ocasiones y se tomaron de las manos varias beses, pasaron por la entrada, la cena y hasta llegar al postre que consistía de un pastel de queso Splinter se dio cuenta de algo.

- Donde están los chicos? - pregunto repentinamente - Ellos te ayudaron en esto?

- Algo así - respondió distante.

- Los obligaste?

- Si - Splinter soltó un suspiro pero sonrió.

- Y donde esta?

- Bueno... los saque de la guarida, no vendrán hasta mañana - recibió una mirada de reprimenda por parte de Splinter - Que?

- "Que"? No te das cuenta que les diste permiso para hacer esto y aquello con sus parejas?! - reclamo algo enojado y subiendo solo un poco su tono de voz.

- Yoshi, son adolecentes y entiendo que tengan impulsos, pero siendo criados por ti, dudo que se dejen llevar por su adolescencia - con eso Splinter se avergonzó un poco y tubo mas confianza en si mismo y en sus hijos mientras era besado en la mejilla.

Ciertamente, creía que se estaba preocupando demasiado, talvez sus hijos ahora estaban viendo una película con sus parejas o algo así.

: En Otro Lugar :

Leonardo:

Leonardo estaba en la habitación de Tiger Claw siendo empujado contra la pared mientras que Tiger Claw lo penetraba repetidas veces mientras que tomaba firmemente las caderas del menor.

- Ahh... AHH! - gritaba una y otra vez Leonardo hacia la pared por las envestidas tan rápidas y potentes.

Raphael:

Slash estaba sentado en su cama mientras abrasaba a Raphael que estaba saltando sobre el introduciendo el miembro del mas alto repetidas veces mientras gemía y gritaba de placer.

- Ahhh... Slash! AHH! - gritaba excitadamente con los ojos cerrados por el placer mientras que Slash lo veía con una sonrisa.

Donatello:

Donatello estaba en la guarida de Leatherhead siendo penetrado por esté mientras su cara era aplastada ligeramente en el suelo y sus caderas estaban alzadas y agarradas fuertemente por las grandes manos del lagarto.

- Le-Leatherhead! Ahhh! - lloraba y gritaba de placer por las fuertes y rápidas embestidas.

Leatherhead respiraba agitadamente mientras veía y se excitaba aun mas con el rostro jadeante y húmedo de Donatello.

Michelangelo:

Michelangelo estaba en la habitación de Rahzar sentado en el sofá alado de el mayor, el menor tenía un rostro de eterna felicidad y Rahzar un rostro serio y fastidiado.

- Sabes... cuando me dijiste que "esta noche será muy movida para los dos hasta el amanecer" no pensé que te referías a Mario Kart - dijo con fastidio.

- Eh? enserio? creo que fui muy claro que me refería a Mario Kart 8 - dijo inocente y Rahzar se golpeo el rostro con la palma de su mano, el niño era o se hacia el inocente?

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Regrese, lo siento, sinceramente mi mente ya no da para mucho, hacer One-shots con situaciones comunes de parejas es muy difícil cuando las parejas son mutantes que se ocultan del mundo y esas cosas…

Y bueno! Si les gusto el capitulo, mándenme sus comentarios! Sus reviews me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo! Pasen la voz sobre el Fic y pónganlo en favoritos si realmente les gusta el Fanfic! O bueno… si quieren…

Me pueden buscar en mis redes sociales y agregarme o seguirme!

Facebook = Ritsune San  
Tumblr = Ritsune-san

Gracias por leer este capitulo y muchas mas gracias por seguir leyendo este Fanfiction!


	13. Chapter 13

**Familia Hamato**

Eran altas horas de la noche en la ciudad de Nueva York cuando en algo que parecía una gran bodega, un par de hombres adultos y de negocios se veían esa noche, Shredder y un comerciante con el cual estaba afiliado de manera profesional. Shredder vestía su típica armadura y el otro señor de edad avanzada tenia un traje negro formal, tenia cuatro grandes guardaespaldas que aunque parecían intimidantes en ese momento temblaban de miedo por los tres guardaespaldas mutantes de Shredder, aunque esté no los necesitaba.

- Ha pasado tiempo sin verte rostro a rostro, Francisco - dijo Shredder con voz ruda y profunda.

- Lo mismo digo, la última vez que te vi no traías mascotas contigo - respondió el otro sujeto de nombre Francisco. Los tres mutantes que eran FishFace, Rahzar y Tiger Claw gruñeron por el apodo.

- Pasaron eventos y esto fue el resultado - respondió divagante Shredder.

- Siempre serás distante con tus explicaciones, pero eso esta bien - dijo el señor y recobro la postura - A lo que venimos, necesito que me traigas un gran encargo - los dos adultos empezaron a hablar de sus negocios la cual no duro mas de una hora para terminar.

: Tiempo Después :

Shredder había regresado a la guarida, tan pronto entro vio a los cuatro hermanos sentados frente al televisor y aburridos mientras veían un documental de pasto. No dijo nada y siguió caminando hasta llegar al Dojo y ver a Splinter meditando.

- Sucede algo? - pregunto Splinter, había sentido la aura de Shredder.

- Si - respondió y se sentó frente a el y viéndolo serio - Tengo trabajo, me tengo que ir por unos días - fue directo al punto y con su característica voz profunda.

- Hay algo mas cierto? - pregunto alzando una ceja.

- Si - respondió algo distante, un gesto que solo vería Splinter - Es un viaje de diez días - Splinter se sorprendió.

- Diez días - bajo la vista pensativo - Es mucho tiempo.

- Si - respondió e hiso una pausa - Quieres venir conmigo? - Splinter se sorprendió por tal proposición - Es en Brasil, tengo una isla bastante alejada de cualquier otra persona el la que puedes descansar sin preocupaciones, porque no vienes? - Splinter aun no salía de su sorpresa.

- Diez días en Brasil? en una isla privada? - Shredder no respondió pero era afirmativo.

- Los niños pueden venir - Splinter parpadeo aun mas sorprendido - Hay una mansión en la isla, cuartos de mas, pueden ir.

- Como vacaciones?

- Supongo que se le pueden decir así - respondió.

- Es la primera vez que salimos de vacaciones - respondió pensativo - Supongo que es buena idea - respondió con una sonrisa - Pero en que iremos?

- Tengo un jet privado, déjame todo a mi - respondió con su sonora voz y vio como se levantaba Splinter.

- Iré a decirles a los chicos, cuando nos vamos?

- Mañana en la tarde - respondió el humano.

- Mañana En La Tarde?! - repitió sorprendido Splinter.

- Yo también me sorprendí cuando me dijo la fecha tan repentina, le cobre extra por eso - dijo fastidiado recordando a Francisco con molestia.

Splinter no respondió y solo sonrió, salió del Dojo dejando a Shredder solo el cual se quedo en silencio unos momentos hasta que un estridente grito llego hasta el.

- BRASIL?! - fueron los gritos de los cuatro hermanos que llegaron hasta el Dojo, hubo momentos de silencio hasta que Splinter regreso al Dojo y se sentó frente a Shredder.

- Dijeron que si - respondió con una sonrisa - A todo esto, en que trabajas? - desde que empezaron a salir nunca se había preguntado sobre su trabajo hasta ese momento.

- Ah... no quieres saber - respondió distante y Splinter recordando de lo que Shredder era capas, no pregunto mas.

Los cuatro hermanos estaban mas que emocionados, cada uno preparaba su maletas con su equipaje que consistían de varias marcaras de repuesto, videojuegos, comics entre otras cosas, tan pronto acabaron de empacar los cuatro hermanos se vieron en la sala hablando del viaje.

- Wooaaa! En una isla privada en Brasil! - dijo Michelangelo totalmente feliz - Me siento como los tipos ganadores de los concursos de televisión!

- Ciertamente esto es muy emocionante - dijo Leonardo con una sonrisa más calmada.

- Espero que haya olas! Quiero surfear un poco! - dijo Raphael.

- Tú no sabes surfear - dijo Donatello.

- Bueno, aprender a surfear - contesto fastidiado.

- Pero - dijo repentinamente Michelangelo - Eso no significa que nos iremos de Nueva York por diez días?

- Emm... duh genio - dijo Raphael fastidiado - A que quieres llegar?

- Que no verán a sus novios por diez días - dijo sin emociones el menor y sus hermanos mayores se quedaron congelados.

Diez días en Brasil, diez días fuera de Nueva York, diez días sin ver a sus novios... Oh...

Los tres hermanos mayores se vieron con pánico.

- Puedo retractarme con lo del viaje? - pregunto Raphael.

- Si se puede yo también quiero quedarme - dijo Donatello.

- Y si le preguntamos a Sensei? - pregunto Leonardo.

- Creo que seria bueno preguntarle si nos podemos quedar - dijo Donatello y los tres hermanos mayores fueron al Dojo preguntarle a su Sensei pero no alcanzaron a abrir las puertas ya que estas se abrió desde adentro, era Shredder saliendo del Dojo.

- Que sucede? - pregunto con su profunda voz, lo cual hiso que el trio tragara seco, aun les daba miedo.

- Bu-bueno, queremos preguntarle si... si nos podíamos quedar aquí - dijo Leonardo y Shredder los miro sin expresiones.

- No - respondió agresivo - Su padre no ira conmigo si ustedes no vienen, así que los cuatro irán con nosotros Y LES VA A GUSTAR! - esto ultimo lo dijo tan demandante que los tres hermanos abrieron los ojos con miedo y se pararon tan rectos como tablas mientras sudaban frio y asentían con la cabeza fervientemente - Bien, salimos en la tarde - después de decir eso, salió completamente del Dojo y después de la guarida.

- Hola Shredder! Adiós Shredder! - saludo y despidió animadamente Michelangelo, Shredder no respondió y siguió caminando hasta salir completamente, en eso los tres hermanos regresaron a la sala con la cara pálida - Que les pasa? parece que acaban de ver la muerte - dijo Michelangelo preocupado.

- No, pero se parece - contesto Raphael y se quito el miedo al igual que sus dos hermanos.

- Ahora que hacemos? - pregunto Donatello.

- Mañana nos vamos... - dijo Leonardo y sus hermanos bajaron la mirada triste - Es buen momento para verlos - dijo y sus hermanos levantaron la vista - Podemos verlos una ultima vez - sonriendo tristemente sus hermanos asintieron.

- Es Buena Idea! Verán que diez días no son nada! - dijo positivamente Michelangelo.

- Es fácil para ti decirlo - dijo amargado Raphael - No tienes novio.

- Si tengo - contesto el menor sin expresiones en su cara y sorprendiendo totalmente a sus hermanos - Salgo con Rahzar – los tres hermanos dejaron caer la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

- QUE?! - dijeron sus tres hermanos a la vez.

- Yo sabia que te gustaba Rahzar, PERO PORQUE NO NOS DIJISTE QUE SALIAS CON EL?! - pregunto Leonardo levantando considerablemente la voz.

- Pensé que ya lo sabían - respondió aun sin emociones y voz inocente.

- Pues No Lo Sabíamos! - respondió Leonardo.

- Recuerdas que el muy idiota fingió y te mintió sobre ser tu amigos solo para saber donde estaba la guarida, cierto? - pregunto Donatello con reproche.

- Si, pero ya lo perdone - respondió haciendo pucharon con una sonrisa, como si recordara con gracia el incidente.

- UGH! Debería - dijo Raphael haciendo un movimiento de manos parecido a un estrangulamiento en dirección a Michelangelo.

- No estoy para esto ahora - dijo Leonardo masajeándose el entrecejo - Iré a ver a Tiger Claw e ignorare el tema - se levanto del sillón y salió de la guarida junto sus dos hermanos.

- Yo igual - dijo Raphael.

- Te sigo - dijo Donatello y Michelangelo se quedo solo en la sala.

- Creo que yo también! - dijo feliz y corrió a seguir a sus hermanos.

Los cuatro hermanos caminaron acompañados por el alcantarillado hasta que Donatello se separo para ver a Leatherhead, los tres hermanos restantes siguieron caminando un poco mas hasta llegar a la salida del alcantarillado e ir por caminos separados, Raphael fue a la casa de Slash, Leonardo al callejón donde solía ver a Tiger Claw el cual ya lo esperaba y Michelangelo al edificio del FootClan para entrar a la habitación de Rahzar por la ventana.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Tiger Claw X Leonardo**

- No tienes que contarme nada, me entere de todo - dijo Tiger Claw tristemente en el callejón abandonado frente a Leonardo.

- Tu no vienes? - pregunto esperanzado.

- El maestro Shredder dice que es una misión que el puede manejar solo, no nos necesita - respondió firme

- Yo... lo siento - dijo Leonardo con voz rota.

- Porque lo sientes? son vacaciones cachorro - le animo con una sonrisa un poco triste.

- Si, lo se, estoy emocionado y todo eso, pero te dejare de ver por diez días - la ligeramente triste sonrisa de Tiger Claw se hiso mas triste.

- Lo se, yo también te voy a extrañar cachorro - se acerco a Leonardo y lo abraso cálidamente.

Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, muy juntos, abrasados, besándose, todo eso tubo que terminar cuando una llamada de Donatello llego al celular de Leonardo, su padre les había dado la orden de regresar a la guarida.

- Me tengo que ir - dijo tristemente entre los brazos de Tiger Claw.

- Entiendo - dijo el mayor abrasando fuertemente a Leonardo unos segundos mas antes de soltarlo y dedicarse una ultima mirada antes de que Leonardo trepara a saltos la pared del edificio y se fuera sobre los tejados dejando a Tiger Claw solo en el callejón - Enserio que te extrañare - dijo en un susurro trise y regreso a la guarida del FootClan.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Slash X Raphael**

- Diez días... es mucho tiempo - dijo tristemente Slash sentado en su cama.

Raphael había llegado hace unos momentos y le había contado sobre su viaje, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar entristecerse a cada segundo que pasaba.

- Si, preguntamos si nos podíamos quedar pero nuestro "nuevo papi" dijo que no - dijo enojado al recordar a Shredder diciéndoles que no, pero aun así mantenía su tristeza.

- Es bueno que se negara - Raphael levanto la vista sorprendido - Son vacaciones, no debes de rechazar unas vacaciones así por mi, tu regresaras y yo estaré aquí, solo son... diez días - dijo lo ultimo con cierto dolor.

- Se que es poco tiempo, pero... aun así yo - no termino la frase y Slash sonrió.

- No te esfuerces! Yo estaré aquí para cuando tu regreses, te esperare con brazos abiertos y mi cama esperándote! - dijo pícaramente y Raphael sonrió.

- Pervertido! - le contesto y como respuesta Slash se aproximo a el y lo abraso animadamente.

- Si! Soy un pervertido! - dijo y bajo sus manos para tocar la parte baja del caparazón de Raphael y empezarlo a besar.

Sus besos fueron incrementándose pero se detuvieron de golpe por el sonido del celular de Raphael, Leonardo le había mandado un mensaje, aparentemente Splinter quería que regresara a la guarida.

- Me tengo que ir - dijo tristemente - Mañana salimos.

- Te extrañare - Slash se acerco a el y le beso la frente a lo que Raphael sonrió avergonzadamente.

- Y yo a ti - respondió Raphael dándole un beso en la mejilla y separándose lentamente de el, se alejo hasta llegar a la puerta de salida y dedicándole una ultima mirada le sonrió - Te veo en diez días - dijo y salió de la casa corriendo y yéndose a su guarida.

Slash se quedo solo en la habitación y miro el techo.

- Diez días se irán rápido - dijo para calmar su trastera y olvidar la repentina soledad que lo abrumaba.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Leatherhead X Donatello**

- No Quiero! No te vayas! - repetía una y otra vez Leatherhead mientras abrasaba fuertemente a Donatello el cual estaba siendo aplastado bruscamente por los fuertes brazos del lagarto. Donatello había llegado hace un tiempo y le había dicho con todo tacto que se tendría que ir por unos días, pero Leatherhead se entristeció tan bruscamente que lo abraso y prácticamente estaba haciendo un berrinche.

- Solo serán por pocos días - contesto con paciencia y tratando de alejarse del aplaste de Leatherhead.

- No quiero! No quiero! - simplemente no escuchaba, solo apretaba mas y mas fuerte a Donatello.

- Pe-pero entiende - articulo con una voz aguda - No se puede evitar - su cara se empezó aponer morada pero afortunadamente Leatherhead soltó el abraso para alzarlo y cargarlo frente a el.

- Lo intentaste?

- Si - respondió recuperando el aliento - Son vacaciones forzadas - Leatherhead se quedo callado y bajo a Donatello lentamente.

- Entiendo - se disculpo algo tímido - Pero no quiero estar lejos de ti - confeso triste lo que hiso que el corazón de Donatello diera un salto.

- Tranquilo, serán solo unos días - trato de animarlo, pero también trato de animarse a si mismo. Leatherhead hiso un pequeño gemido - Vamos! Diez días no son mucho - le sonrió.

- De acuerdo - dijo formando una sonrisa, los dos se miraron intensamente pero la melodía del celular de Donatello sonó, al sacarlo leyó un mensaje de Michelangelo.

- Me tengo que ir, Splinter nos quiere en la guarida - dijo triste y Leatherhead soltó un gemido agudo.

- Te amo - dijo con un torpe tono romántico que hiso que las mejillas de Donatello se coloraran.

- Yo también - se acerco al mayor y le deposito un beso - Te veré en unos días - dijo por ultimo y lentamente salió de la guarida de Leatherhead.

El mayor al quedarse solo pensó que la espera no seria tanta si dormía mas de lo que ya lo hacia, para el, dormir mucho era fácil así que se enrollo en si mismo y en cuestión de segundos empezó a roncar.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Rahzar X Michelangelo**

El menor había trepado por el edificio del FootClan hasta llegar a la ventana de su pareja y entrar por ahí, se sorprendió al encontrar a Rahzar recatado en su cama con la vista clavada en el techo, pero aun sorprendido sonrió animadamente.

- Hola! - saludo con su gran energía.

- Hm? - aparentemente el mayor no se dio cuenta que había entrado y al verlo se integro - Niño! - dijo a modo de saludo.

- Oye! Me voy de vacaciones! No Es Genial?! Lo es! - se detuvo al ver el rostro inexpresivo de Rahzar - No me tomes a mal - se acerco a el y lo abraso - Te extrañare mucho - dijo con una sonrisa triste.

- Y yo a ti - confeso Rahzar con su voz hecha un gemido triste, parecía un perro triste., bueno, era un perro triste - Me gustaría poder ir pero el maestro Shredder dijo que era una misión en la que no me requería - menciono.

- Oh! No te preocupes, solo son diez días, no son nada! - menciono con una sonrisa - Es poco tiempo! - tomo su hocico y lo beso sonoramente, como si fuera un niño pequeño o esas escenas de besos exagerados de las caricaturas, pero aun así, eso fue suficiente para que el corazón de Rahzar se acelerara y abrasara a Michelangelo sin cuidado.

- Quiero que te quedes - confeso mientras tenia el rostro del menor pegado a su pecho.

- A'www - dijo en respuesta y con una mejilla aplastada por el pecho peludo del mayor - Eso es tan lindo! pero si quieres que me quede, tienes que discutirlo con Shredder - se hiso un silencio de cinco segundos.

- Que te vaya bien en tu viaje - dijo separándose de el y palpando su cabeza, aunque quisiera mucho a Michelangelo, contradecir a Shredder cuando esté ya acordó las cosas era lo mismo que ir a la guillotina por decisión propia.

- Sera Muy Bueno! Pero no te preocupes! te puedo mandar EMails y fotos del viaje! Así que no estaremos TAN separados - dijo animado y Rahzar sonrió aliviado, había olvidado de las muy convencionales redes sociales, se quedaron hablando un tiempo hasta que el celular de Michelangelo sonó.

- Es Splinter? - dijo a modo de pregunta al ver el contacto - Casi nunca me marca - menciono antes de contestar la llamada.

[Donde Estas?] dijo al contestar su hijo el teléfono con tono acelerado.

- Con Rahzar - respondió.

[Aléjate De Ese Pedófilo Y Ven A Casa!] ordeno su padre con voz enojada y autoritaria [También dile eso a tus hermanos]

- Que se alejen de ese pedófilo? - repitió confuso.

[No! Que regresen a casa] dijo antes de colgar el teléfono.

- ...No le agrado a tu padre - menciono Rahzar al terminar la llamada, no quería escuchar pero su buen oído no se lo permitió.

- Y mis hermanos tampoco! - menciono como si estuviera diciendo un logro - Me voy! Te veo en unos días - salió por la ventana dejando a Rahzar solo y un poco miserable, después iría con Xever para confesarle más de sus problemas.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Regresaron los cuatro hermanos a la guarida y su Sensei les dio la orden de dormir, era muy de noche así que dormir no fue tan problema, al despertarse la rutina matutina era la misma, desayunar y entrenar, pero al terminar de hacerlo empezaron a revisar sus equipajes para saber si tenían todo, cuando estuvieron seguros llevaron sus maletas a la sala.

- Llevan todo? - dijo Splinter en la sala junto un par de maletas cafés, una era ligeramente mas grande que la otra.

- Si - respondieron los cuatro hermanos con una maleta cada uno, como no solían usar ropa el empacar no era tan problema.

- Excelente, no tenemos tiempo - la voz de Shredder a sus espaldas los hiso sorprenderse - Tenemos que salir ya - dijo, vestía un traje formal en vez de su armadura.

La familia Hamato guiados por Shredder empezaron a salir de la guarida pero repentinamente Michelangelo se detuvo.

- Esperen! - paro al grupo - Que hay de Ice Cream Kitty?!

- Oh! No habíamos pensado en el - dijo Leonardo.

- Tenemos que salir ahora - dijo impaciente.

- Voy rápido por el! - dijo Michelangelo y en menos de un minuto regreso con una hielera en mano - Aquí esta - dijo abriendo un poco la hielera.

- Que bien, Vámonos! - dijo enojado, odiaba retardarse, aunque no iban con retardo.

Salieron de las alcantarillas por la una entrada que estaba en un callejón oscuro y al salir, vieron una gran camioneta negra con vidrios polarizados.

- Entren - dijo imponente y los Hamato lo hicieron pero no antes de meter su equipaje en la cajuela.

Shredder fue quien manejo durante un par de horas hasta llegar a un lugar completamente desolado, ni casas, ni edificios, hasta a lo que parecía un aeropuerto.

- Que es esté lugar? - pregunto Leonardo mientras veía por la ventana junto sus hermanos.

- Mi aeropuerto privado - fue todo lo que contesto.

Al llegar al aeropuerto vieron que no había muchas cosas dado a que no las necesitaba, un par de computadoras y unos cuantos aviones, se subieron a lo que parecía ser un jet privado, el interior era muy lujoso, los asientos eran reclinables y habían mesas que parecían de mármol, todo estaba en tonos diferentes de gris y blanco.

- Esto es tan increíble! - menciono Michelangelo dejándose caer en un asiento e irse hacia atrás con comodidad - Tan suavecito - dijo cerrando los ojos.

- Hay comida en los refrigeradores y el baño esta al fondo a la derecha - dijo Shredder abriendo una puerta deslizable que daba a la cabina del piloto.

- Quien manejara el avión? - pregunto Donatello sentándose alado de Michelangelo.

- Yo - la sangre de las tortugas se helo al escuchar a Shredder responder.

- Sabes manejar un avión? - pregunto Splinter no tan sorprendido.

- No me confió en otras personas - respondió, los dos maestros entraron a la cabina, Shredder se sentó en el asiento del piloto y Splinter en el asiento de copiloto.

- Creen que estemos bien dejando que Shredder conduzca? - pregunto Raphael en susurros.

- El maestro Splinter confía en el - respondió Leonardo también en susurros.

- Y que tal si el maestro Splinter no sabe lo que dice? Esta viejo y puede que loco - argumento Raphael.

- No digas eso del maestro Splinter - respondió enojado Leonardo - El sabe lo que hace - Raphael rodo los ojos pero no dijo mas y se dedicaron a disfrutar el viaje.

El vuelo empezó, y no pasaron ni cinco minutos en vuelo cuando los adolecentes empezaron a hacer escandalo.

- Dame el control Leonardo! - dijo Raphael tratando de alcanzar el control remoto de un televisor que colgaba del techo del avión.

- No! Quiero Ver Space Heros! - contesto Leonardo alejando el control del alcance de Raphael.

- Mikey! No me dejas Leer - dijo Donatello tratando de leer un articulo científico en su computadora pero Michelangelo se interponía.

- Lo siento pero quiero ver afuera! - dijo tratando de acercarse mas a la ventana ya que el estaba sentado del lado del pasillo en ves del lado de la ventada.

- Te dije que si cambiábamos lugares en un principio! - dijo enojado Donatello.

- No quiero porque no es tan fácil cuando quiero ir al baño - respondió Michelangelo.

- Que me des el control! - resonaron los gritos de Raphael.

- No seas necio Raphael! - siguió alejando el control de su hermano.

- Ya empezaron las luchas!

- Mikey!

- Todo se ve tan pequeño desde aquí!

- Hijos! Guarden Silencio! - les grito Splinter pero las tortugas siguieron gritando y peleando haciendo que a Shredder se le acabara la paciencia a pasos rápidos.

Seria un LARGO viaje.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Argg… odio tardarme en actualizar…

Y bueno! Esté es el capitulo de playa que había dicho que planeaba! No se cuanto durara, talvez un capitulo mas o dos, no lo se…

Espero que me manden sus comentarios sobre el capitulo, Que les pareció? Les gusto? Fue entretenido? Aburrido? Díganmelo!

Me siento de flojera así que no diré mucho, gracias por leer esté capitulo y Realmente Gracias por seguir el Fanfiction!


	14. Chapter 14

**Familia Hamato**

- Que Guarden Silencio! - repitió Splinter pero las tortugas no escucharon y siguieron como si nada.

- Dame el control! - repitió enojado Raphael.

- Estorbas Mikey! - dijo Donatello.

- Que No! Yo lo tome primero! - respondió Leonardo.

- Pero quiero Vee~er! - dijo Michelangelo.

- Michelangelo! No molestes a tu hermano, Hay mas ventanas! Raphael! Leonardo! Dejen de pelear! - dijo Splinter pero sus hijos no lo escucharon. Shredder estaba apretando el volante del avión tratando de contener su enojo.

- Si no se callan en esté instante, HARE OTRO ONCE DE SEPTIEMBRE AHORA MISMO! - grito con furia irradiando a cascadas de el lo que hiso que el habiente se congelara antes de que las cuatro tortugas se sentaran firmes, Donatello y Michelangelo cambiaron de asientos y Leonardo y Raphael apagaran el televisor.

Silencio... dulce silencio... pero no duro más de cinco minutos.

- Déjate Golpear! - dijo Leonardo moviendo el mando de consola de un lado a otro.

- Y porque debería? - respondió Michelangelo con orgullo también moviendo el mando de consola.

- Salta! Salta! Esté control no sirve! - dijo enojado Raphael mientras movía su mando de arriba a abajo.

- No culpes al control si tu no recuerdas que se salta con "X" y no con "Y" - dijo Donatello mientras jugaba con su mando mas calmadamente que sus hermanos.

Los cuatro hermanos para acordar estar mas calmados decidieron jugar un juego de peleas en su consola, se podría suponer que así estarían mas calmados, pero no, estaban igual o peor que antes, gritaban y se insultaban por el estrés del juego.

- Jaja! Nadie puede con Mikey al mando! - dijo victorioso Michelangelo.

- Deja de ser un presumido! - respondió enojado Raphael.

- Y tu deja de ser tan malo - dijo Donatello con burla - HEY! Quien me golpeo por la espalda!

- Lo siento, quería golpearle a Mikey - respondió Leonardo.

- Porque te disculpas idiota? es "todos contra todos" - respondió enojado Raphael.

- Dejen de hacer tanto escandalo! - ordeno enojado Splinter.

- Tus hijos no fueron criados como uno esperaría - comento Shredder tratando de ignorar los gritos.

- Si, bueno, trate de ser mas permisivo que nuestro padre - comento Splinter.

- Querrás decir TU padre - corrigió Shredder con recelo.

- Claro, mi padre - se corrigió - Viendo esta escena es un poco triste que Miwa no esté aquí - comento Splinter viendo a sus hijos.

- Karai no quería separarse de O'neil - segundos de silencio - Tampoco me dirige la palabra.

- HEY! Eso Es Trampa! - se escucho el grito de Michelangelo.

- Que Se Calmen! - les volvió a repetir Splinter pero no pusieron atención.

- Oh! Oh! Estoy Ganando! - decía Raphael.

- No, Ya No! - dijo triunfante Donatello y venció a Raphael en un ataque combo.

- Silencio! - grito Splinter.

- CALLENSE! - volvió a gritar Shredder volteándolos a ver y los adolecentes que apagaron la consola y se sentaron firmemente - Si vuelven a hacer ruido NO RESPONDO! - las tortugas lo vieron con miedo y solo asintieron. Shredder regreso la vista al frente con el ceño fruncido.

- Sabes como manejar las situaciones - le dijo Splinter en un susurro y una sonrisa.

- Cállate - respondió estresado.

Silencio... otro silencio de menos de cinco minutos.

- Ya Casi Llegamos? - pregunto por centésima vez Michelangelo.

- No - contesto Splinter.

- Estamos cerca? - pregunto Raphael.

- Solo llevamos pocos minutos de vuelo Raphael - contesto otra vez Splinter.

- Argg! - gruño Raphael hastiado.

- Y si cantamos para pasar el tiempo? - pregunto Michelangelo alegre.

- Yo preferiría no hacerlo - dijo Donatello.

- Yo igual - dijo Leonardo.

- Oh! Vamos! Sera divertido! - insistió Michelangelo - "Un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña" - empezó Michelangelo.

- Como veía que resistían, fueron a llamar otro elefante - le siguió Raphael.

- Dos Elefantes Se Columpiaban Sobre La Tela De Una Araña! - empezaron a cantar los cuatro hermanos en voz alta.

- Canten menos fuerte - les ordeno Splinter, pero al igual que las otras veces, no escucharon.

Iban por el quinto elefante y a cada verso cantaban mas fuerte, por el decimo, por el vigésimo y el colmo de Shredder iba empeorando mas y mas, incluso tenia un ligero tic en el ojo.

- VEINTICINCO ELEFANTES! - cantaron a todo pulmón.

- SE LOS DIJE! - grito enojado Shredder y haciendo un movimiento brusco con el volante empezaron a dar muchas vueltas.

- Uwaaa! Haaa! - gritaban los cuatro hermanos mientras se golpeaban con pared, techo, suelo y de mas cosas por las feroces vueltas que estaban haciendo el avión.

- No crees que estas exagerando? - pregunto Splinter.

- Les Dije Que Se Callaran Y No Se Callaron! - respondió Shredder. Como si a los dos maestros no les afectara la gravedad, siguieron perfectamente sentados mientras giraban una y otra vez hasta que Shredder detuvo la rotación - Y No Quiero Escuchar Otro Ruido! - grito pero las tortugas no lo escucharon, estaban demasiado ocupadas amontonadas uno encima de otro y con los ojos girando.

Después de esa escena y unas horas más de vuelo, llegaron a su destino.

- Esta es la isla? - pregunto al ver la isla, había una pequeña pista de aterrizaje, aparentemente la isla estaba muy alejada de cualquier otra persona, era amplia y con muchas palmeras, no podía verse bien la isla ya que era de noche.

- Si - respondió empezando a apretar ciertos botones y la pista de aterrizaje se ilumino - No son tan caras como suelen parecer - comento y empezó a aterrizar - Llegamos - dijo solamente y se quito el cinturón de seguridad junto con Splinter, cuando salieron de la cabina se encontraron con las tortugas dormidas en los sillones con algunas bolsas de papitas fritas en el suelo, unas latas de soda y con boronas de comida en sus bocas.

- Se durmieron - comento Splinter al verlos - No los culpo, fueron horas de vuelo - dijo volteando a ver la ventana.

- No me importa, se tienen que despertar - dijo Shredder - Levántense! - dijo en voz alta y tres de los cuatro hermanos despertaron de golpe.

- Que? Que paso? donde estamos? - dijo Raphael al despertar alterado.

- Llegamos, levántense - dijo Splinter y sus hijos empezaron a estirar los huesos a acepción de Michelangelo que seguía profundamente dormido.

- Mmm... pizza - murmuro entre sueños el menor.

- E Dicho Que Se Levanten! - repitió Shredder pero solo hiso que Michelangelo se removiera.

- Ni lo intentes, tiene el sueño pesado - dijo Splinter abriendo la puerta de salida y empezando a bajar por las escaleras que aparecieron por si mismas junto sus tres hijos que iban bostezando y cargando sus maletas pesadamente.

Shredder suspiro exasperado y tuvo que hacer lo que no quería, cargo a Michelangelo dormido, tomo su maleta y salió del avión con el chico y su maleta en brazos.

Caminaron por un camino de pierdas lisas e iluminado hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada de la mansión, a pesar de ser de noche se podría decir que era de color café con beige en algunas partes, era de dos pisos y algunas luces estaban encendidas.

- Entren - dijo Shredder al abrir la puerta sin problemas a pesar de tener a una tortuga mutante en brazos.

Al entrar a la casa vieron una decoración demasiada lujosa, el interior era de color beige con algunos toques de café, los muebles tenían un aspecto antiguo, también había ventanas que parecían grandes pero no se dejaron ver por las grandes cortinas cafés que las tapaban.

- Los cuartos están arriba - dijo de nuevo Shredder y subió las escaleras que estaban a unos pasos de distancia con los Hamato siguiéndolo, al llegar al segundo piso vieron un considerable numero de puertas de color cafe - Elijan habitaciones - los adolecentes sin pensarlo mucho entraron a la primera puerta que vieron y se derrumbaron en las camas sin siquiera cobijarse.

- Supondré que nuestra habitación es esa - dijo Splinter señalando una gran entrada con doble puerta y notablemente mas lujosa que las demás.

- Supones bien, intégrate, yo iré a meter a esto a su habitación - dijo refiriéndose a Michelangelo y su maleta, Splinter sonrió y entro por las grandes puertas y Shredder camino a una habitación vacía para meter a Michelangelo a la cama, después de cobijarlo se enderezo y regreso a la salida, cuando abrió la puerta y estaba apunto de atravesar el marco, Michelangelo se sentó en la cama rápidamente.

- Me cuentas una historia para dormir? - pregunto el menor con sueño y ojos entre cerrados.

- No - dijo rotundamente, se estaba haciendo el dormido?

- Porfavoooor~ - insistió Michelangelo con ojos entre cerrados.

- No - repitió rotundamente.

- PorfavoooooOooOOoo~ - siguió insistiendo - No podre dormir amenos que me cuentes una historia! - trato de convencerlo - No parare hasta que digas que si, PorfavooOO-Pfff - sus suplicas fueron detenidas por la mano de Shredder que tapo su boca.

- Esta bien - respondió de mala gana, no tenia ganas de batallar, tomo una silla y la atrajo hasta estar junto Michelangelo y se sentó. Michelangelo aun mantenia los ojos entre cerrados y estaba ahora recostado en la cama - Había una vez un niño que no se podía dormir Y SE MURIO - conto y se levanto de la silla - Buenas noches - dijo antes de salir por la puerta y apagar la luz dejando a Michelangelo con los ojos como platos, mas que despierto y con un ligero trauma.

Shredder se regreso al cuarto principal y al entrar vio a Splinter sentado en la cama leyendo un libro que agarro al asar de los dos grandes libreros que había en el cuarto, todo el cuarto estaba en tonos de café y también tenia grandes ventanas con gruesas cortinas tapándolas.

- Porque tardaste? - pregunto Splinter levantando la vista del libro.

- Tu hijo es molesto - dijo y entro por una puerta que había en la habitación, aparentemente era un closet ya que al salir tenia una pijama de colores oscuros.

- No querrás decir "nuestro" hijo? - corrigió alzando una ceja.

- No cuando son molesto - aclaro entrando a la cama. Splinter solo sonrió por tal comentario.

Shredder se acerco a Splinter y esté pensó que lo besaría pero se sorprendió cuando vio que solo se acerco a su libro, lo puso en el buro que estaba alado de la cama y apago la lámpara la cual era la única que iluminaba la habitación, después de hacerlo Shredder miro a Splinter de reojo.

- Que sucede? - pregunto alzando una ceja.

- No, solo que pensé que tu-Pff - fue interrumpido por un beso de Shredder el cual era mas que un beso fugas, no intento poner objeción e inmediatamente le correspondió.

Cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo mas calientes unos golpes en la puerta los hiso detenerse en seco y ver en dirección a la puerta.

- Quien es? - pregunto Splinter como si nada.

- Yo - respondió, era la voz de Michelangelo - No puedo dormir.

- _Que le dijiste_ - le pregunto en un susurro Splinter a Shredder.

- _Dijo que quería una historia para dormir y se la conté_ - respondió también en un susurro pero enojado por la interrupción.

- _Esa historia donde el niño muerte?_ - pregunto aun en susurros.

- _Si_ - respondió y se gano una mirada acusadora por parte de Splinter - _Que?_ - pregunto confuso y Splinter lo aparto de el algo enojado haciendo que los dos estuvieran sentados y haciendo parecer que nada paso.

- Adelante - respondió cálidamente Splinter y Michelangelo entro a la habitación lentamente.

- Esta mal que me duerma con ustedes? - pregunto tímido.

- No - respondió Splinter con una sonrisa, Michelangelo sonrió y se adentro a la oscura habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si y entro a la cama desde el extremo inferior y se deslizo bajo las sabanas hasta estar acostado adecuadamente en medio de los dos adultos. Fueron necesarios segundos para que el chico callera dormido.

- Primera noche solos y tenemos a ESTO en medio - dijo fastidiado Shredder acostándose bruscamente.

- Es tu culpa - respondió Splinter - Pero no importa, las siguientes noches estaremos solos - Shredder gruño.

- No lo se con estas cuatro cosas molestando - dijo refiriéndose a las tortugas y escuchando los ronquidos de Michelangelo. No dijeron mas y se fueron directo a dormir, Shredder frunciendo el ceño y Splinter con una sonrisa, en parte le daba gracia el enojo de Shredder.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Yay! No tarde tanto como la ultima Vez! Ok! Como ven, durante un periodo no habrá temas Tan románticos como los tengo acostumbrado, durante unos capítulos serán situaciones familiares con comedia!

Y… no se si deba aclarar esto o dejar que ustedes lo vean por si mismos… mmm… no se… tiene que ver con Michelangelo y Shredder, y ya! Hasta ahí diré! Aunque no es algo enorme, solo son detallitos que puse.

Ya saben como buscarme en mis redes sociales!

Facebook = Ritsune San  
Tumblr = Ritsune-San

Me pueden seguir, agregar y ya somos tipo amigos!

Gracias por leer esté capitulo y muchas gracias por seguir el FanFic!


	15. Chapter 15

Los rayos del sol se empezaba a mostrar, lentamente todo fue amaneciendo, pero los rayos de luz no pudieron entrar por las gruesas cortinas tapando las ventanas de la gran casa, pero aun así Shredder despertó por el piar de los pájaros, como odiaba el piar de los pájaros, se estaba apunto de levantar e ir a la ducha pero sintió algo impidiéndoselo, cuando volteo la vista encontró a Michelangelo aferrándose de su brazo mientras dormía, Shredder puso mala cara y se quito el brazo del agarre del menor. Se levanto y se fue a dar una ducha la cual se encontraba dentro de la misma habitación, al salir encontró a Splinter sentado en la cama y ya Michelangelo no estaba.

- Buenos días - dijo Splinter.

- Hm - respondió Shredder con su bata de baño puesta y entro a otra puerta de la habitación, era el vestidor - Me iré en unos minutos, el refrigerador esta lleno y las llaves de las habitaciones están en el cajón de la cocina - dijo tras la puerta.

- Irte? - pregunto algo confundido.

- Si - salió del la habitación con un traje formal - Estoy aquí por trabajo, no estaré mucho por aquí - dijo acomodándose las mangas del traje y caminando hasta la cama para sentarse junto a Splinter.

- Oh - respondió un poco triste.

- Regresare en la noche - se acerco a Splinter y lo beso, se levanto y salió de la habitación al pasillo y miro como las habitaciones de las tortugas estaban abiertas, al bajar por las escaleras escucho voces provenientes de la sala.

- No entiendo nada - escucho la voz de Michelangelo.

- Es porque esta en portugués - respondió la voz de Leonardo.

- Es molesto no entender nada! - escucho la voz de Raphael.

- Tenemos internet, podemos ver una película ahí - se escucho la voz de Donatello, al bajar completamente vio a los cuatro hermanos viendo un show Brasileño.

- Me retiro - hablo Shredder llamando la atención de los adolecentes - Pueden ir donde quieran mientras sea dentro de la isla - dijo antes de alejarse y salir por la puerta e ir a trabajar atravesando el mar hasta el puerto con un vote a motor bastante lujoso.

Los adolecentes se miraron entre si y sonrieron a lo que salieron corriendo de la mansión para divertirse un poco, nadar en el mar o hacer castillos de arena, todo con total tranquilidad ya sin la preocupación de que un humano los viera.

Después de horas de juego decidieron relajarse recostándose los cuatro hermanos a la vez en la gran hamaca que estaba un poco alejada de la casa.

- Ahh... esto es genial! - dijo Raphael con los ojos cerrados.

- Si - respondió suavemente Leonardo y nadie dijo mas por un tiempo, solo sintieron la brisa marina en silencio, pudieron seguir así por horas de no ser por un extraño gruñido.

- Que fue eso? - pregunto Leonardo y Michelangelo rio suavemente.

- Mi estomago - respondió el menor de los hermanos - Mi interior dice "Cooomiiidaaa... Cooomiiiidaaa" como si fuera un zombi - dijo y se levanto de la Hamaca.

- A decir verdad yo también tengo hambre - confeso Donatello.

- Y yo - le siguió Raphael.

- Vamos a la casa, talvez haya algo - dijo Leonardo y fueron a la casa donde al entrar e ir al refrigerador lo encontraron repleto de ingredientes y comida ya preparada y empaquetada, decidieron irse por lo fácil y solo se hicieron un cereal con jugo, obviamente Michelangelo hiso el jugo ya que sus hermanos ni siquiera sabían hacer jugo.

- Porque toman un desayuno a estas horas? - pregunto Splinter que entraba a la cocina y veía el reloj que marcaba pasadas de las tres de la tarde.

- No desayunamos - contesto Leonardo.

- Supongo que estaban muy concentrados en jugar - los adolecentes penosamente asintieron - Bien, porque a eso vinimos - los cuatro hermanos se vieron sorprendidos, pensaron que vendría una reprimenda. Splinter se adentro mas a la cocina y abrió el congelador - Donde esta Ice Cream Kitty? - los cuatro hermanos se sorprendieron aun mas.

- AH! Lo Olvide En El Avión! - grito Michelangelo parándose rápidamente y entrando en pánico, Como pude olvidar a Ice Cream Kitty en el refrigerador del avión? - Tengo que ir por el! - dijo saliendo de la cocina y de la casa.

- Y como se supone que entraras al avión?! - le grito pregunto Raphael y Michelangelo se regreso a la cocina.

- Como Entro Al Avión?! - pregunto histérico.

- Tendrás que esperar a que Shredder regrese, el sabe como - dijo Splinter y Michelangelo se derrumbo en su asiento muy triste.

- Soy el peor dueño del mundo - se dijo y hundió su rostro en el tazón del cereal.

- Vamos Mikey, no ganas nada hundiendo tu rostro en leche - trato de razonar Donatello con una sonrisa - Estoy seguro que esta bien.

: En El Avión :

Ice Cream Kitty estaba sentado en un sillón mientras jugaba un videojuego en la consola del avión.

- Meoow! Meow! - maullaba excitadamente el felino mientras apretaba varios botones rápidamente.

: En La Casa :

Michelangelo saco su rostro del tazón de leche y sonrió lentamente.

- Si... talvez este bien y yo exagero - tomo la cuchara y retomo la tarea de terminar su tazón de cereal a lo que sus hermanos lo vieron con asco.

- Bu-bueno - hablo Leonardo - Y que hacemos después?

- Que tal si vamos a la pequeña jungla? - pregunto Donatello.

- NO! - respondió inmediatamente en un grito Raphael - Debe de haber muchos insectos - respondió algo apenado.

- Llorón - se burlo Michelangelo lo que hiso que se ganara un golpe por parte de Raphael.

- Porque no entrenamos? - pregunto Leonardo.

- Argggg - gimieron hastiados sus hermanos.

- Bueno, entrenar no - respondió bajando la cabeza.

- Porque no revisan la casa? - pregunto Splinter.

- SI! Quiero saber mas de esta casa! - dijo Michelangelo parándose de su asiento y empezando a correr por la casa.

- Hey! Espéranos! - dijo Leonardo y junto sus demás hermanos se levantaron y siguieron a Michelangelo, no estaba tan lejos, lo vieron forcejear una puerta de la sala.

- Que pasa? - pregunto Donatello.

- Esta puerta no se abre! - contesto forcejeando mas.

- Es porque necesitan la llave - respondió Splinter entrando a la sala con una llave, se acerco a la puerta y la abrió, al entrar los cuatro hermanos vieron un gran piano de cola y un librero que tapaba toda una pared, también había una chimenea pero parecía de decoración.

- Hay muchos libros! - dijo Donatello viendo feliz todos los libros.

- Si, muchos ABURRIDOS libros - dijo Raphael prestándole mas atención al piano.

- No tiene dibujos - dijo Michelangelo ojeando rápidamente un libro y cambiándolo por otro - Este tampoco - cambio de nuevo el libro - Este Si! - dijo feliz y se sentó en el suelo.

- No subestimes a los libros sin imágenes Mikey, talvez haya uno sin imágenes que te guste - dijo Leonardo leyendo los títulos.

- Leonardo tiene razón Michelangelo - dijo Splinter adentrándose a la habitación y acercándose a su hijo menor - Lo importante de un libro es su escrito.

- Este no tiene nada escrito, solo son imágenes - respondió Michelangelo y le mostro el interior - Mire! Solo son dos niños.

- Ese no es un libro - dijo Donatello acercándose un poco.

- Es un álbum de fotos - termino Leonardo. El álbum parecía un libro viejo en su exterior, pero en su interior tenia varias fotos, muchas fotos estaban rotas de ciertas partes y algunas otras completas, algunas estaban en blanco y negro y en otras en sepia, había unas pocas a color pero solo eran algunas pocas, lo mas atractivo de esas fotos era que en todas mostraba a dos niños como protagonistas.

- Quienes son? - pregunto Leonardo ojeando el álbum con sus hermanos atrás de el.

- Es Shredder y yo cuando éramos niños - respondió Splinter y tomo el álbum entre sus manos para ojearlo con una sonrisa melancólica.

- Que?! - preguntaron sus hijos sorprendidos.

- Somos nosotros de niños, sinceramente no creí que estas fotos aun existieran - respondió aun con melancolía, lentamente se acerco a un mullido sillón y se sentó a ver mas cómodamente las fotos, sus hijos lo siguieron y se pusieron alado del sillón.

Veían las fotos mientras Splinter comentaba pequeñas anécdotas, algunas eran gracianas y otras bizarras, se rieron cuando vieron una foto que mostraba a Splinter de no mas de doce años espantando a Shredder con un pequeño pez muerto enganchado en una caña para pescar.

- Recuerdo que a Shredder le daba miedo los cadáveres de animales - comento con una sonrisa y cierta gracia.

- Ya no, me quite eso al ir al ejercito - los cinco Hamatos fueron sorprendidos por Shredder el cual había regresado y ahora los veía desde el marco de la puerta.

- Regresaste pronto - dijo Splinter parándose del sillón.

- Pronto? son las diez - los hermanos se sorprendieron en grande, desperdiciaron toda una tarde en la playa viendo fotos viejas? - Salí tarde porque Francisco no les informo que hoy seria el día de entrega - dijo enojado.

- Entregas que? - pregunto Michelangelo y el ambiente se quedo en silencio unos segundos.

- Hare la cena - esquivo el tema y muy bien ya que los hermanos levantaron los brazos en señal de victoria.

Shredder hiso una cena simple pero en gran cantidad, los cuatro hermanos comieron tanta comida pudieron, no porque tenían mucha hambre, si no porque la comida estaba muy buena, todo era normal hasta que sorpresivamente Michelangelo se levanto del asiento.

- Ice Cream Kitty! - recordó - Lo deje en el-

- Avión - termino Shredder - Lo puse en el congelador - Michelangelo se levanto y fue a la cocina para ver a Ice Cream Kitty que estaba como si nada.

- Oww... lo siento Ice Cream Kitty, te olvide en el avión - el felino solo maulló feliz y lamio a Michelangelo dejándole un rastro de helado en la mejilla.

Después de eso terminaron de cenar y se fueron a la cama, pero repentinamente se escucho un resonante ruido, era un trueno de gran volumen lo que hiso poner la piel de gallina a los adolecentes.

- Porfin solos - dijo Shredder entrando a su habitación junto con Splinter.

- No sabia que seguías manteniendo esas viejas fotos - dijo con una sonrisa Splinter metiéndose a la cama.

- Si... bueno - se adentro al vestidor para cambiarse su traje formal - Como en esas fotos salías tu, no pude tirarlas - salió de la pequeña habitación con su pijama, se adentro a la cama junto a Splinter y los dos apagaron la luz pero un gran trueno resonó.

- Es demasiado fuerte - comento Splinter viendo como las cortinas se iluminaban repetidas veces por los truenos y relámpagos.

- Pero nosotros podemos hacer mas - se acerco a Splinter y lo empezó a besar, sus besos fueron bajando y le fue deslizando la ropa mientras que Splinter respiraba excitadamente. Todo tuvo que parar cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta - Y Ahora Que?! - pregunto enojado Shredder, la primera noche fue frustrado y la segunda también?

- Somos nosotros - hablo Leonardo del otro lado de la puerta, "nosotros"? a que se refería.

- Entren - dijo enojado Shredder mientras que Splinter se acomodaba un poco la ropa, cuatro adolecentes entraron a la habitación cabizbajos y con almohadas en sus manos - No me digan que le dan miedo los truenos - los cuatro adolecentes asintieron apenados - No son niños, el clima no esta tan mal - como si madre naturaleza lo quisiera contradecir, un retundo relámpago resonó por toda la casa haciendo un eco potente.

- Pueden dormir con nosotros - dijo Splinter cálidamente y Shredder lo volteo a ver enojado.

- QUE?! - pregunto rotundamente pero rápidamente los adolecentes se lanzaron a la cama como si de clavados se tratase.

- Buenas Noches - dijo Michelangelo abrasando el brazo de Shredder.

- Buenas noches - respondieron sus hermanos y Sensei en diferentes tiempos. Shredder miro la escena enojado y con el grito en la boca, saco toda sus frustraciones en un quejido y decidió dormirse, segunda noche frustrada.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Creo que hice este capitulo Muy corto… lo siento mucho… odio hacerlas esperar y aparecer con un material mediocre y corto…

Mándenme sus comentarios y opiniones sobre el Capitulo o el Fanfic en general, eso me ayuda mucho a mejorar, pónganlo en favoritos si les gusto y si realmente les gusto compártanlo con sus amigas/amigos!

Saven que me pueden buscar y agregar en mis redes sociales!

Facebook = Ritsune San  
Tumblr = Ritsune-san

Muchísimas gracias por seguir al pendiente de mi Fanfiction!


	16. Chapter 16

Era de mañana, las gruesas nubes grises de la noche pasada solo eran un recuerdo, ahora amanecía lentamente con los rayos de luz naciente del sol que calentaban y despertaban a todos, el primero en despertar fue Shredder, sintió algo húmedo en su brazo y lentamente abrió los ojos y volteo a ver que era, se enojo y asqueo al ver que Michelangelo aun estaba aferrado a su brazo y lo babeaba como si de cascadas se tratasen.

Shredder aparto su brazo húmedo y se fue a la ducha y después a vestir, al regresar a la habitación vio a los cuatro hermanos despertando y Splinter sentado en la cama.

- Buenos días - le dijo Splinter y se rio al escuchar un gruñido como respuesta.

- Como sea - respondió enojado y antes de meterse a la siguiente habitación para cambiarse hablo - Hay algo para ustedes en el cobertizo que esta alado de la casa, en el cajón esta la llave - le dijo a los cuatro adolecentes y estos se miraron con una sonrisa.

"Algo para ustedes" era sinónimo de "regalo" cierto?

Sonrientes salieron corriendo de la habitación y fueron al cajón donde estaban todas las llaves y rebuscaron hasta encontrar una llave con una placa que decía "cobertizo", Leonardo la tomo y los cuatro hermanos salieron corriendo de la casa y fueron al pequeño cobertizo que estaba alado de esta.

El cobertizo estaba algo escondido, era como una pequeña cabaña con varias plantas adheridas a sus paredes de madera. Sin perder tiempo Leonardo abrió la puerta de madera y encontraron algo que hiso brillar los ojos de los hermanos.

- Ohh YEA! De Esto Hablaba! - dijo Raphael adentrándose al cobertizo y tomando una brillante tabla de surf roja.

Dentro del cobertizo había cuatro tablas de surf aparentemente nuevas, cada una tenia el color de la bandana de cada uno, tenían diferentes diseños, también había motos acuáticas, dos postes de metal con lo que parecía una red de voleibol, pelotas, todo lo que les hacía falta para verdaderas vacaciones.

- OOOh Yea! A Montar Olas! - grito Michelangelo mientras entraba a la choza y tomaba la tabla naranja, pero tan pronto la toco se escucho un rugido.

- Oh... primero podemos desayunar - sugirió Donatello.

- Desayunar? Pff! Desayunen ustedes! yo no tengo ham- - no acabo la frase ya que un gruñido salió de su estomago - Algo rápido - dijo apenado y todos se regresaron a la casa con sus tablas en mano.

Michelangelo hiso el desayuno, hotcakes, huevos y café, todos desayunaron sin prisa, pero al terminar se pararon velozmente y corrieron a la salida.

- WuuuHuuu! - grito emocionado Michelangelo pero una voz los hiso detener.

- Adonde creen que van?! - pregunto potentemente Splinter - Acaban de desayunar, deben esperar media hora - los adolecentes voltearon a ver a su Sensei con fastidio.

- Pero Senseeei - gimieron insistentes los hermanos.

- Deben esperar, no quiero que les den calambres - dijo paternalmente y los adolecentes no dijeron mas, bajaron la cabeza y con sus tablas arrastrando se adentraron a la casa y se sentaron en la sala.

- A ver televisión portuguesa - dijo sin emociones Leonardo presionando un botón y encendiendo la televisión.

Los cuatro hermanos veían aburridos la re-transmisión del Futbol mientras era narrado con mucha emoción, emoción era lo que no tenían los cuatro hermanos en sus rostros, estaban literalmente sin emociones, veían sin ver el partido hasta que la alarma del celular de Leonardo sonó.

Ya Había Pasado La Media Hora!

- Olas! - gritaron los cuatro hermanos a la vez levantándose del sillón y tan pronto tomaron la perilla de la puerta Splinter los detuvo.

- Esperen! - dijo potente y los cuatro hermanos lo voltearon a ver - Pónganse bloqueador solar, el sol aquí es muy fuerte - dijo su Sensei mostrándoles un bote naranja con bloqueador solar.

- Que? - pregunto Raphael enojado - No Somos Bebés! No necesitamos eso! - dijo negándose a desperdiciar mas tiempo.

- No es pregunta - respondió arbitrariamente - Vengan - de uno en uno se fueron acercando a su padre el cual con mas maternidad que con paternidad les puso el bloqueador. Los hermanos se sintieron avergonzados e idiotas al sentir que su Sensei les untaba el bloqueador como si ellos fueran niños pequeños.

- Bueno, ya que estamos aprueba de sol - dijo Raphael molesto - Podemos ir a surfear? - su rostro se contrajo de ira.

- No - respondió con una sonrisa y se dio vuelta y les mostro algo - Pónganse estos flotadores - ok, eso era el limite.

- QUE?! Viejo De - empezó Raphael pero Leonardo y Donatello le taparon la boca antes de que dijera algo inapropiado.

- Exagera Sensei, hemos nadado muchas beses en el alcantarillado - explico Leonardo.

- Si, pero esto no es el alcantarillado, esto es el mar, me preocupo por ustedes, asi que pónganse esto - siguió insistiendo su Sensei mientras que Raphael luchaba para gritarle palabras obscenas.

- Realmente es innecesario, estaremos bien - dijo Leonardo y empezaron a retroceder aun tapándole la boca a Raphael mientras esté protestaba.

Por fin salieron y por si solos aprendieron a surfear, al principio lo hicieron mal y se cayeron unas veces ya que era algo nuevo para ellos, pero no tardaron en agarrarle el truco y hacerlo mejor a cada intento, también jugaron Voleibol y descansaron en la Hamaca.

Así siguieron hasta que les dio hambre o oscurecía, eso paso durante los siguientes días hasta que su estancia en la isla fue de siete días.

Como se sentían la gran familia estando en una isla paradisiaca y privada con todos los lujos que pudieran tener? Sexualmente Frustrados.

Durante los siguientes días, como si de una maldición se tratase, tormentas eléctricas nocturnas aparecieron, adolecentes no podían dormir en sus habitaciones y solos por lo que tuvieron que dormir con los adultos, nada de eso le agrado a Shredder pero cada que discutía con Splinter esté le decía "Son nuestros hijos y tenemos que cuidarlos" eso era un golpe bajo.

Los adolecentes no estaban mejor, de principio Michelangelo estaba parcialmente bien, a el las hormonas no le afectaban tanto, aparte de que todas las noches mandaba mensajes de texto al can. Pero los demás adolecentes no tenían la suerte del menor, ellos necesitaban el calor de sus parejas inmediatamente.

Del otro lado del continente pasaban cosas similares, en Nueva York sus parejas estaban sufriendo tanto o mas que los adolecentes, empezaban a tener sueños húmedos y contar los segundos para el regreso de sus parejas.

Leatherhead sorpresivamente era el que mejor se controlaba, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba dormido ya que sus sueños húmedos con Donatello eran mejor que despertar y recordar su ausencia.

Slash se controlaba lo mas que podía, para distraer su mente salía de su casa y buscaba Krangs que golpear o alguien que quisiera pelea, pero cuando no encontraba, pasaba cada segundo pensando en Raphael haciendo un esfuerzo para controlarse.

Tiger Claw aparentaba que nada sucedía, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que es el mas calmado de todos, pero en su interior su mente era un caos, su cuerpo aclamaba a Leonardo, su miembro pedía a gritos introducirse en el cálido interior de su pareja, solo en apariencias estaba bien.

Rahzar probablemente era el peor de todos, aunque el tenia la ventaja de hablar con Michelangelo de vez en cuando, su cuerpo ya no podía mas, necesitaba estar con el menor, sus instintos le gritaban aparearse, su cabeza se calentaba y era casi imposible enfriarla.

Realmente todos tenían una gran frustración sexual.

Los días pasaron hasta llegar al octavo día y todos se sentían con las hormonas a todo lo que daban, Shredder se contenía las ganas de gritarles y castigar a los adolecentes por arruinarle sus noches, si no lo hacía era porque no quería una pelea con Splinter, pero Splinter también lo estaba pasando mal, tan mal que a tenido que controlarse con duchas de agua helada, pero no podía negarse a proteger a sus hijos de las tormentosas noches.

Los cuatro adolecentes en ese momento ya no disfrutaban tanto la paradisiaca isla, al punto de ya no salir al mar y preferir quedarse en casa, específicamente en la terraza de la casa la cual era de lo mas cómoda, como si no fuera suficiente con kilómetros de mar, había una piscina en la terraza, asientos cómodos y techados, cálidas brisas marinas y las vista de las verdes hojas de las altas palmeras que llegaban al segundo piso.

Cada adolecente estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, Leonardo estaba con la vista perdida en dirección al mar mientras se apoyaba en la orilla de la terraza, Raphael acostado en un asiento mientras se cubría los ojos con el brazo, Donatello estaba sentado en la orilla de la piscina mientras tenia puestos sus pies dentro de esta y con expresión decaída y Michelangelo, quien parecía no afectarle el estar lejos de Rahzar, ahora lo estaba, se mantenía a flote dentro de la piscina mientras miraba su T-Phone y leía su historial de conversaciones con Rahzar.

- Esto es horrible - dijo Raphael rompiendo con el triste silencio - Quiero regresar a Nueva York - exigió frustrado.

- No podemos - respondió Leonardo - No aun, faltan dos días - dijo pesadamente, el quería tanto como Raphael regresar a su hogar.

- Dos Días Son MUUUUUUCHOOOOO! - respondió quejumbrosamente Michelangelo - Quiero regresar a casa! - chillo.

- Yo también Mikey, todos de hecho, pero, dos días no son mucho cierto? - pregunto Donatello y todos lo vieron callados - Cierto? - sus tres hermanos desviaron la mirada.

- No convences a nadie Donnie - dijo Leonardo - Dos días son mucho.

Realmente era mucho... demasiado para un enamorado.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Arggg…. Me salió otra vez un capitulo corto y mediocre… espero que me perdonen… tengo poca inspiración porque mañana (25/9) cumplo 18 años… si, ya se que les vale madres, a mi también, solo tengo la cabeza en otro lado porque me preocupo por mi futuro… que se supone que hare después de tener la mayoría de edad? Estoy tenso…

Bueno! Si les gusto el capitulo por favor mándenme un comentario suyo! Eso realmente me da ánimos para seguir con esté Fanfiction que tu y yo disfrutamos! Pónganlo en favoritos si realmente les gusto y recomiéndenlo a sus amigos si les parece bueno!

Me pueden buscar y encontrar en mis redes sociales y si les parece, seguirme o agregarme!

Facebook = Ritsune San  
Tumblr = Ritsune-san

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y por seguir esté fic, realmente no saben lo feliz que me siento por tenerlos como lectores!


	17. Chapter 17

El noveno día empezó, estaba amaneciendo en la isla y Shredder ya se había rendido en tener un momento intimo con Splinter, por suerte mañana partían y ese era su ultimo día de trabajo. Despertó y al igual que las demás noches, los cuatro adolecentes estaban dormidos en medio de la cama, y al igual que las demás noches, Michelangelo estaba abrasado a su brazo, se lo quito con indiferencia y fue a la ducha y después al vestidor, al salir los adolecentes no se encontraban en la habitación, pero Splinter si y estaba con la vista perdida hacia el techo, Shredder se quedo en silencio y se recostó algo cerca de el.

- Mañana nos vamos - dijo Shredder sin mirar a Splinter.

- Si - respondió y se quedaron en silencio - Extrañaras esté lugar? - pregunto y Shredder no respondió inmediatamente.

- No - respondió sin más.

- Oh - contesto Splinter. El silencio duro un poco.

- Estoy enojado - confeso Shredder.

- Siempre estas enojado - respondió Splinter.

- Ahora mas - siguió Shredder.

- Porque? - pregunto Splinter y sintió una mirada potente, volteo a ver a Shredder que lo miraba con sarcasmo - Oh... - desvió la mirada.

- Hoy salgo temprano - dijo y se paro de la cama sorprendiendo un poco a Splinter, se levanto de la cama y se acomodo su traje - Te veo después - dijo antes de salir de la habitación dejando a Splinter solo y pensativo.

Los adolecentes al igual que el día pasado no se sintieron con ánimos de salir a la playa, ni siquiera a la terraza, los cuatro hermanos pasaron el tiempo en el cuarto de lectura.

Michelangelo estaba recostado en el suelo mientras miraba el álbum de fotos, Donatello estaba leyendo aburrido sin prestar verdadera atención en leer, Raphael estaba sentado frente al piano con su cabeza recostada en el teclado y Leonardo estaba en el sillón y al igual que Donatello estaba leyendo un libro.

Ninguno de los hermanos estaba realmente concentrado en nada que no fueran sus parejas, pensaron y pensaron en ellos hasta que un sonido los llamo.

- Estamos es una isla y se la pasan en una biblioteca? - llamo su atención Splinter que estaba en el marco de la puerta - Me gustaría que tuvieran esa determinación en casa - comento y los hermanos miraron hacia otra parte - Que les sucede? - pregunto.

- Lo sentimos Sensei - respondió Leonardo - Ya no podemos disfrutar esté lugar - dijo triste. Splinter lo entendió.

- Lo entiendo perfectamente - dijo Splinter y sus hijos le prestaron atención - Se que sus parejas valen mas que una isla y todos los lujos que puedan querer, pero el lamentarse no hará que el tiempo se mueva mas rápido, salgan y olviden todo por un momento, mañana nos vamos - termino de decir y sus hijos se vieron entre si antes de sonreírse.

- Gracias Sensei, tiene razón - dijo Leonardo levantándose del sillón.

- Si, Puedo surfear una ultima vez! - dijo alegre Raphael.

- Y yo puedo hacer castillos de arena! - dijo Michelangelo empezando a caminar hacia la salida junto sus hermanos.

- No crees que eres un poco grande pasa eso? - le pregunto Donatello.

- NUNCA CREERE ESO! - dijo feroz Michelangelo saliendo de la habitación junto sus hermanos dejando a Splinter sonriente dentro de esta.

Instintivamente Splinter miro al suelo, justo donde estaba acosado Michelangelo y vio el álbum de fotos, lo levanto del suelo y se encanto con una foto que le trajo recuerdos, era el y Shredder de niños, no mas de doce años, Saki estaba extrañamente riendo mientras abrasaba por el hombro a Yoshi el cual tenia sorpresa en su rostro, un recuerdo vino a la mente de Splinter.

: Flash Back :

Hace muchos años la familia Hamato había decidido tener una salida familiar a un pequeño parque el cual era la entrada a un bosque lleno de vida animal. El padre de la familia estaba caminando mientras veía todos los animales terrestres mientras que su esposa miraba los pájaros sobre las copas de los arboles, finalmente estaban los dos niños, Yoshi miraba alegre todo lo que podía mientras que Saki estaba amargado caminando a su lado mientras tenia la vista fija en el centro.

- Miren cuantos animales! - dijo feliz el padre mientras señalaba un árbol con ardillas, conejos, un nido de pájaros y otros animales - No se ven tantos animales juntos en un solo árbol - dijo feliz sacando su cámara y tomando una foto, pero el flash de la cámara era tan potente que espanto a los animales - Es una buena foto - dijo sin preocuparse por los animales espantados y esperando la fotografía instantánea que salía de su cámara.

- Tu siempre quisiste cumplir tu sueño de fotógrafo cariño - dijo la esposa cariñosamente mientras que su esposo empezaba a agitar la fotografía que salió de la camara.

- Jaja, si, así es - dijo y al fin revelo la foto, desafortunadamente lo único que salió en la foto fue su dedo y un gran borrón.

- Que bueno que no fuiste fotógrafo - dijo ácidamente Saki - Te morirías de hambre - dijo y Yoshi le dio un codazo.

- Saki! - le hablo su madre.

- Jajajaja! - se escucho la escandalosa risa de su padre - Así es, soy mejor siendo maestro Ninja, no crees? - dijo nada desanimado.

- Supongo - respondió ladeando la mirada con cierta indiferencia.

- Definitivamente - respondió Yoshi con una sonrisa.

- Si, esto de la fotografía solo es un pasatiempo - dijo su padre y retomo su caminata y tan solo avanzo unos pasos cuando llego a un pequeño río e identifico algo - Miren! - señalo una parte alejada del río - Una tortuga! - su familia volteo a ver.

- Es una roca - respondió amargamente Saki.

- No, mírala bien, es una tortuga - insistió su padre.

- Es una roca - siguió diciendo Saki.

- No, mírala BIEN, es una tortuga verde - siguió insistiendo su padre.

- No, es una roca verde - siguió firme Saki - Es musgo - aclaro.

- No, es una Tortuga - insistió mas amargadamente su padre y Saki rodo los ojos hastiado.

- Oh! Mira! - dijo feliz señalando al suelo entre su padre y el, directo a una roca - Una Tortuga! - sus palabras se escucharon con tanto sarcasmo que su madre y hermano soltaron una risa contenida.

- Como sea - se rindió su padre - Sigamos - dijo y empezó a caminar sobre piedras para pasar el río.

- Sabes, yo también creo que era una tortuga - le dijo Yoshi a Saki en susurros mientras pasaban el río.

- Si, pero también crees que hay un monstro en el armario - respondió Saki con su mirada firme y molesta en el camino.

- Saki! - dijo acusador Yoshi - Trata de verle el lado bueno - Saki aparto la mirada - Se que prefieres estar en el Dojo entrenando, no se porque, pero no podrías intentar? - Saki lo pensó un poco y soltó un sonoro suspiro.

- Esta bien Onii-sama - respondió rendido y con el ceño fruncido y Yoshi sonrió victorioso.

- Oh Dios! Pobre criaturita! - dijo repentinamente su madre, ya habían pasado el río y de regreso al camino arbolado vieron a su madre señalar a un conejo enredado entre plantas.

- Es solo un conejo atrapado - dijo amargamente Saki - Se desatorara solo - siguió caminando hacia el frente.

- Hijo, debes de sentir mas empatía hacia los animales - dijo su padre firme y deteniendo a su hijo poniéndole su mano en el hombro.

- Yo siento empatía por los animales, pero no creo que sea necesario llorar por un conejo enredado, se liberara solo - dijo viendo a su padre con el seño fruncido, no le gustaba que lo tocaran.

- Yo también creo que es demasiado drama - dijo apoyándolo Yoshi - Solo se enredo - se puso junto su hermano.

- Pero, y que pasa si no? - dijo preocupada su madre - Morirá de hambre! - dijo con dramatismo.

- Es... un conejo - apunto a lo obvio Saki.

- Come plantas - le siguió Yoshi.

- Se enredo con una planta! - dijeron los dos hermanos con fastidio, mas evidente en Saki que en Yoshi.

- Aun así debemos de ayudarlo - insistió su madre y se inclino hasta el conejo y con ayuda de su esposo lograron desatorar al conejo - A'www... que bonito - dijo al ver al pequeño conejo entre sus manos.

- Mamá, tu eres la que me dijiste que no hay que meter mano en madre naturaleza - dijo Yoshi - No debiste ayudarlo - su madre lo miro seria.

- Si, bueno - dijo ladeando la vista y poniendo al conejo en el suelo - Hice una excepción - respondió y todos menos Saki miraron sonrientes al pequeño conejo que empezó a avanzar por el camino de tierra unos metros.

Todo era muy lindo... hasta que un halcón llego y se llevo al conejito sorprendiendo a la familia.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! - Saki rompió el silencio con una sonora sonrisa - Jajaja! Tenias Razón Onii-sama! - dijo abrasando a su hermano por el hombro - Esto Fue MUY Divertido! JAJAJA! - rio tan animadamente que su padre no perdió el tiempo y le saco una foto.

- Perfecto! - dijo el padre feliz de su adquisición.

- Porque hiciste eso? - pregunto Saki ya sin la sonrisa, tan rápido llego como tan rápido se fue.

- Es muy difícil sacarte una sonrisa, siempre estas amargado - Saki gruño sonoramente pero su padre siguió - Esto momento puede ser único, así que me aseguro de inmortalizarlo - la foto empezó a salir de la cámara y Saki miro al frente.

- Tu sabes que no me gustan las fotos - dijo Saki retomando su caminata por el bosque por el camino marcado seguido de su familia.

Salieron del bosque hacia el parque del inicio, Saki estaba separado de su familia mientras que esta miraban con alegría la foto tomada, el que hiciera reír a Saki merecía un premio.

: Fin Del Flash Back :

Splinter miraba la foto con una melancólica sonrisa recordando al amargado, introvertido, serio y reservado Saki... no a cambiado mucho...

El podría estar fácil todo el día parado en medio del lugar con la foto en mano sin darse cuenta, pero unas voces lo hicieron reaccionar, las voces de sus hijos.

"Fuegos Artificiales! Genial!" "Haremos esto ahora?" "Donde esta la parrilla?" que eran esas frases? Splinter vio el reloj del lugar y se sorprendió, iban a dar las ocho, seguramente afuera ya estaba oscureciendo.

Salió del lugar y al llegar a la sala se encontró a Shredder sentado en el sofá mientras que sus hijos miraban emocionados algunas bolsas que probablemente trajo Shredder, identifico carbón y bolsas de supermercado.

- Sensei! - dijo emocionado Michelangelo al notarlo en la sala - Mire! Mire! - alzo feliz unas bolsas - Fuegos Artificiales! - dijo emocionado.

- También hay carne y brochetas - dijo Raphael.

- Ah, Ya veo - dijo sonriente Splinter - Supongo que cenaremos brochetas.

- No - respondió casi inmediatamente Shredder - Los chicos cenaran eso, nosotros cenaremos por separado - se levanto del sillón - La parrilla esta afuera en la parte trasera - empezó a caminar y los adolecentes junto a Splinter lo siguieron mientras cargaban lo que había traído Shredder.

Caminaron por la casa hasta llegar a una puerta trasera que al salir encontraron un patio trasero con un amplio piso de piedra y sin cerca que la dividiera de la pequeña jungla de la isla, había un par de bancas y la gran parrilla techada pegada a la casa..

- Ah! Esté lugar se ve mucho mejor de noche - dijo Leonardo viendo el patio trasero, ciertamente los cuatro hermanos ya habían explorado la casa y parte de la isla, pero de noche ese lugar era mas agradable siendo iluminada por electricidad en vez de luz natural.

- Preparen las cosas - dijo Shredder y los chicos inmediatamente empezaron a sacar las cosas, el carbón, los vegetales, todo eso mientras que los dos adultos estaban separados del lugar.

- Y? - pregunto Splinter pero Shredder no respondió - Que hay de nosotros? - Shredder no respondió verbalmente pero regreso a la casa seguido de Splinter.

- Manéjense solos - le dijo Shredder a los adolecentes al entrar a la casa y cerrar la puerta tras de el.

- Que crees que planeen? - pregunto Michelangelo mirando la puerta mientras tenia en mano cuatro latas de refresco.

- No tengo idea - respondió Donatello que estaba a unos pasos de distancia y con vegetales en mano.

- Probablemente sean cosas cursis de ancianos - dijo Raphael sacando la lengua con asco mientras ponía carbón en la parrilla.

- Eso es obvio - dijo Leonardo sacando la carne de sus empaques - Pero la pregunta es "Que?".

- Quieres averiguar que planean dos ancianos enamorados? - pregunto Raphael con cierta incredulidad - Debes de invertir mejor tu tiempo - dijo y rio cuando recibió un gruñido por parte de Leonardo.

- Crees que se besen? - pregunto inocentemente Michelangelo con una sonrisa y sus hermanos como respuesta mostraron rostros asqueados.

- Mikey! - los tres adolecentes mayores voltearon a ver al menor con enojo.

- No nos des ideas! - regaño Donatello.

Por otra parte, los adultos ajenos a los adolecentes siguieron su camino, Splinter siguió a Shredder con cierta duda pero sin decir nada, Shredder salió de la casa por la puerta principal hacia la playa, en ese momento algo le llamo la atención a Splinter e inmediatamente sonrió, una tenue luz se observaba pero mientras mas se acercaban al lugar, Splinter podía captar un olor mas y mas claramente distensible, era obvio para el lo que era.

- Fondue? - pregunto tan solo un segundo antes de ver el lugar que había preparado Shredder.

- Fondue - confirmo Shredder.

Había guiado a Splinter hacia la playa, a una zona un poco alejada de la casa y poco visible por la vegetación, había preparado una mesa con un largo mantel blanco bajo unas velas que iluminaban un poco y en vez de sillas, de asiento estaba una cómoda hamaca cubierta de sabanas y almohadas, era extraño pero para nada desagradable, a decir verdad el habiente se veía muy cómodo, en la mesa estaba un recipiente de cerámica con cuatro tipos de adereces junto con unos croissants, camarones y un par de tenedores para Fondue, también había un recipiente de metal con hielos y una botella de vino junto dos copas cristalinas

Los dos adultos no dijeron nada y se relajaron en el romántico ambiente mientras se sentaron en la hamaca y empezaron a comer calmadamente, del atardecer al anochecer, un manto de estrellas y constelaciones sobre una playa se puso como su escenario y una cena terminada hiso que se sumieran en un mutuo silencio mientras recostados sentían la brisa y veían las estrellas y a la vez la nada.

Shredder había pensado que tras todos sus fracasos por tener algo mas intimo con Splinter y decidió cambiar de tácticas, y que mejor que una cena en la playa? tenia que alejar a su hijos, así con la suerte que habían pronosticado una noche despejada, compro lo necesario para una parrillada dándosela a los adolecentes y preparo toda la cena romántica sin que nadie se diera cuenta y después, llegar a lo verdaderamente intimo.

Pasaron las horas en las que dejo sus deseos y los de Splinter crecer, no se voltearon a ver durante un par de horas y solo sintieron la presencia del otro, pero cuando supo que ya era momento, volteo lentamente hacia Splinter para verlo confiado y actuar confiado para... entrar en Shock.

Splinter se observaba con los ojos cerrados y plácidamente dormido.

No... No, No, NO! Enserio? Planificación, preparación y paciencia, todo eso para que Splinter se quedara dormido? era cruel el destino, podía despertarlo, pero despertar a Splinter para sexo... simplemente mal movimiento, conociendo su mal genio al ser despertado.

Se recostó derecho en la hamaca con mala cara y sin sueño se durmió.

La mañana de la partida llegaba lentamente y Shredder al despertar se encontraba con una cobija sobre el, no recordaba que había hecho eso, se despabilo un poco y sintió mas presencias y volteo la mirada para encontrar el rostro dormido de Michelangelo y tras de el estaba Donatello, levanto la vista hacia el otro lado y se encontró a Splinter aun dormido con Leonardo y Raphael junto el, todos cubiertos por la misma manta.

Aunque aun estaba enojado y frustrado porque durante todas sus "vacaciones" en un lugar paradisiaco con su pareja no pudo tener sexo, para ser la última noche, despertar en "familia" no era una forma tan mala para despertar.

...

Aun así prefería despertar sin ropa junto Splinter en las mismas condiciones.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

… lo admito, soy patético… realmente no se me ocurrió mucho para el capitulo e improvise… me estoy quedando sin ideas! Si alguien tiene una idea o sugerencia díganmela! Enserio!... pero algo bueno pasara después (Spoilers) Lemon, las cinco parejas tendrán Lemon!... es algo feliz para ustedes y una tortura medieval para mi…

Ok… Mándenme un Review con su opinión del capitulo o del Fanfiction hasta el momento! Si les gusto el Fanfiction pónganlo en favoritos y recomiéndenlo! Puede que surja un tema de conversación con esto… no se… talvez…

Búsquenme y síganme en mis redes sociales si les apetece!

Facebook = Ritsune San

Tumblr = Ritsune-san

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esté Fanfiction!


	18. Chapter 18

**Familia Hamato:**

La ultima mañana en la isla llego, ya todos estaban despiertos y duchados, para la alegría de los adolecentes Shredder hiso el desayuno, comieron rápido y después de terminar sin prisa los adolecentes y los adultos empezaron a empacar sus cosas y llevarlas al avión junto con unas extrañas cajas que llevaba Shredder, nadie se atrevió a pregunto que era.

Poco antes de llegar la tarde todos partieron en el avion, Shredder y Splinter iban en la cabina del piloto y los adolecentes atrás muy extrañamente silenciosos ya que los cuatro chicos estaban con la mirada perdida pensando en sus parejas.

Nadie dijo nada en ningún momento, los adolecentes estaban demasiado sumisos, Shredder demasiado tenso y Splinter no tenia nada particular que decir, así se quedaron hasta llegar a Nueva York. Fueron muchas horas de vuelo ya que llegaron al atardecer pero sumando el viaje en auto llegaron a casa al atardecer.

Los adolecentes rápidamente se adentraron a su guarida y dejaron lo que tenían que dejar para después los cuatro adolecentes salir corriendo frente a Splinter y Shredder sin ninguna explicación.

- Hey! - dijo enojado Splinter volteando a ver la salida por la que acababan de salir sus hijos - A donde creen que van?! - pregunto enojado y dio un paso pero muy rudamente algo lo detuvo, al voltear vio su brazo que estaba siendo agarrado fuertemente por Shredder que lo miraba con furia - Q-que sucede? - pregunto Splinter algo intimidado.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Shredder X Splinter:**

- Sabes - empeso Shredder pacientemente mientras jalaba a Splinter tomándolo del brazo fuertemente - Estuvimos en un paraíso relajante y salí de ahí mas estresado que de costumbre - dijo al llegar al dojo para después llegar a la habitación de Splinter y aventar a este bruscamente a la cama y verlo con el seño fruncido y una aura temible.

- Q-que? - pregunto Splinter algo intimidado de la feroz mirada. Sorprendiendo a Splinter, Shredder se puso sobre el mientras se empezaba a desabrochar su corbata - Que dices? - pregunto un poco impresionado pero retomo su actitud y afilo la mirada - Déjate de bromas - trato de apartarlo con su mano pero Shredder en un rápido movimiento lo tomo de su muñeca y le dio la vuelta quedando boca abajo en su cama y sintiendo como su brazo era torcido no al grado de lastimarlo pero si de detenerlo.

- Escúchame - demando Shredder con una voz tan grave que dejo sin habla a Splinter y haciéndole sentir intimidado e indefenso - Ahora mismo no me importa forzarte - con su corbata ya desatada junto las manos de Splinter y las ato - Si te pones difícil seré rudo, Entendido? - pregunto tan intimidante que aunque Splinter se encontraba aun boca abajo en la cama y no podía verle el rostro, sintió pánico y no respondió.

Shredder se quito su saco y camisa mostrando sus músculos mientras que Splinter solo podía escuchar el ruido de ropa siendo removida mientras sentía la hambrienta mirada de Shredder recorrerle el cuerpo hasta sentir el tacto de su pareja quitándole las prendas.

Sera una noche movida.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Leonardo X Tiger Claw:**

- A donde creen que van? - escucho la voz de su padre llamándolo pero lo ignoro, el no era así, pero estaba desesperado, quería ver a Tiger Claw sin importar regaño que viniera después.

Leonardo salió de la alcantarilla y fue corriendo a la guarida del FootClan y entrar por la puerta principal, ahora que Shredder ya no era su enemigo el entrar al lugar ya no necesitaba ser una escena de Misión Imposible.

Se adentro por los pasillos de la guarida corriendo hasta llegar al pasillo de la habitación de Tiger Claw y abrirla rápidamente para ser recibido bruscamente por los brazos de su pareja.

- Te extrañe - confeso Tiger Claw mientras abrasaba melosamente a Leonardo y lo introducía a su habitación para después cerrar la puerta y estar los dos en privado.

Leonardo no alcanzo a responder ni un "yo también" ya que la hambrienta boca de Tiger Claw lo interrumpió en un beso desesperado.

Tiger Claw había soñado el momento del regreso de su cachorro, y al verlo abrir la puerta de su recamara con esa desesperación en su rostro hiso que sus instintos fueron los primeros en reaccionar haciendo que ahora moviera frenéticamente su lengua en la cavidad del menor y chocar una y otra vez con la pequeña lengua de su cachorro.

Cuando el beso termino Leonardo no se había dado cuenta que Tiger Claw lo había dirigido al suelo y ahora estaba indefenso bajo el mayor y con la respiración agitada mientras escuchaba los suaves rugidos y ruidosos ronroneos que Tiger Claw hacia con tan solo verlo, sintió como el mayor acercaba su boca hacia su cuello y mostrando sus colmillos empezaba a restregarlos suavemente haciéndolo jadear por el placer y darle ideas de lo que vendría a continuación.

El mayor no dejaba de soltar sus suaves rugidos de excitación mientras pasaba sus colmillos por el cuello del menor sin lastimarlo, sin que Leonardo se diera cuenta se quito su camisa y desabrocho el pantalón para después pasear su mano a la entrepierna del chico y encontrar su miembro duro y húmedo, sonriendo mentalmente tomo el miembro de Leonardo y empezó a masajearlo lentamente.

- Ahh... AH! - gemía delicadamente mientras se retorcía en el suelo. Tiger Claw se excito aun mas por los suaves gemidos de su pareja y lamiendose los labios bajo aun mas su mano hasta llegar a la entrada de Leonardo - N-no - gimió débilmente el menor - N-no estoy... Ahh - no termino la frase por sus gemidos de placer pero Tiger Claw entendió.

Saco una pequeña botella de su bolsillo mostrando un lubricante y sirviéndose en su dedo para después regresar su mano a la entrada del menor y masajearlo suabemente hasta introducirse lentamente y escuchar un fuerte gemido como respuesta.

- No puedo esperar - dijo Tiger Claw y sacando su mano del interior de Leonardo lo acomodo para que quedara en cuatro sobre el suelo mientras que el menor se sentía un poco extrañado - Relájate - dijo excitadamente a su pareja mientras miraba la totalmente expuesta entrada de Leonardo.

Lentamente se puso sobre el y acomodando su miembro para que estuviera justo frente la entrada de Leonardo y un segundo después empezar a introducirse lentamente mientras escuchaba los gemidos del menor.

- Ahh!... Ahh! - solto Leonardo con una voz tan excitada que fue el equivalente a que Tiger Claw perdiera un poco el control y se dejara llevar por sus instintos.

El ritmo lento no duro mucho y ahora estaba penetrando a Leonardo rápidamente mientras soltaba gruñidos y rugidos que resonaron por toda la habitación.

- E-espera Tiger... ahh! es demasiado... ra-rapido - trato de articular pero se sentía tan bien que no tenia la concentración suficiente para poder siquiera hablar.

Los gemidos y protestas de Leonardo solo hacían que la excitación de Tiger Claw se avivara y sus envestidas fueran mas fuertes y rápidas de lo que ya eran y haciendo que el sonido de sus caderas chocando con las del menor y los gemidos de esté fuera lo único que se pudiera escuchar.

- Cachorro - empezó el mayor con voz ronca - Eres... Increíble! - dijo en un rugido de excitación en el momento que se vino dentro de Leonardo.

- Ahh! Tiger Claw! - grito Leonardo al sentir el caliente liquido de su pareja llenarlo al mismo tiempo que el se venia.

Los dos terminaron el orgasmo y ahora estaban tratando de recobrar el aliento con algo de dificultad ya que el orgasmo fue demasiado potente, de la entrada de Leonardo salía mucho semen sin que Tiger Claw sacara su miembro de el y Tiger Claw tenia un gran deseo de nunca salir del interior tan cálido de Leonardo.

- Bienvenido - hablo Tiger Claw con una sonrisa algo apenada y aun tratando de recuperar la respiración. Leonardo rio desde el suelo y movió la cabeza para poder ver a Tiger Claw de reojo.

- Te extrañe - respondió Leonardo aun en cuatro y con la respiración agitada.

Los dos perdieron sus fuerzas y se desplomaron en el suelo, después de unos segundos se recuperaron y se besaron. Lentamente Leonardo sintió como el miembro de Tiger Claw que aun estaba dentro de el se volvía a poner duro sorprendiéndolo enormemente - Eh? Eh?! - dijo sorprendido y Tiger Claw sonrió.

- No creo que pueda detenerme por mucho tiempo - dijo y sin dar aviso volvió a envestir a Leonardo mientras que la excitación de esté regresaba, será una buena larga noche.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Slash X Raphael:**

Raphael corría por los tejados respirando apuradamente ya que iba mas velos de lo que su cuerpo podía tolerar, realmente necesitaba ver a Slash, corrió y corrió hasta llegar a las bodegas abandonadas y entrar a la casa de Slash donde esté estaba golpeando un saco de Box.

- Raphael? - pregunto sorprendido dejando de golpear el saco y volteando a ver a Raphael - Raphael! - repitió con emoción.

- Slash! - también dijo con emoción y se adentro al hogar del mayor y corrió hasta el para después abrasarse mutuamente - Te extrañe! - confeso.

- Yo también - dijo Slash y separándolo un poco, fundió su boca con la de Raphael en un beso fuerte y apasionado.

Empezando a caminar, Slash sin separar el beso ni el agarre mutuo empezó a caminar cuidadosamente hasta el frente a paso rápido, cosa que sorprendió a Raphael y trato de llevar el ritmo y caminar de reversa tropezando un poco y cayendo definitivamente cuando sus piernas golpeara algo y se fue hacia atrás directo a la cama y quedando totalmente a merced de Slash.

El mayor se tomo unos segundos para apreciar a Raphael tendido en la cama con la mirada entrecerrada y con la respiración agitada por su excitación, se relamió los labios y se acerco a Raphael hasta llegar a su cuello y morderlo levemente mientras pasaba sus grandes manos por el torso bajo de Raphael.

- Ah... Slash - empezó a gemir por el dolor y placer de los pequeños mordiscos y excitante tacto que le estaba brindando el mayor con lujuria.

Slash bajo sus caricias hasta llegar a la entrepierna de Raphael, justo donde se escondía su miembro empezó a masajear hasta que en cuestión de segundos su miembro empezó a salir, sonriendo con victoria empezó a masajear lentamente el miembro de Raphael hasta masturbarlo con mas fuerza.

- AH! Slash! - grito mas fuertemente Raphael mientras que Slash lo miraba con un muy notorio lívido.

Slash levanto las piernas de Raphael hasta que estuvieron sobre sus hombros y con su miembro mojado en liquido pre seminal y ya fuera de su escondite tocando la entrada de Raphael, debía de lubricar la entrada de Raphael antes, era para el cuidado del menor, pero estaba tan necesitado de Raphael que lo paso por alto.

Acomodo su miembro mejor para que la punta de su miembro estuviera justo fuera de la entrada de Raphael para después metes solo la cabeza de su pene y empezar a oír los gemidos del menor.

A falta de la preparación, Raphael grito de dolor por la falta de preparación, pero estaba tan necesitado que paso por alto el dolor y se dejo llevar por sus deseos de "mas". Slash se adentro completamente en Raphael y los dos gimieron, Dios! Realmente necesitaban del otro.

- Ahh... Slash! Ah! - empezó a gemir Raphael cuando sintió como Slash empezaba sus envestidas lentas al principio pero fue apurando el ritmo con los minutos se fue haciendo mas fuerte.

Slash veía el rostro de Raphael al contraerse de placer a cada envestida que daba y escuchaba atento cada gemido y grito ahogado que daba, Raphael era tan excitante para el en ese momento.

- Mío - dijo con voz ronca por el placer y un segundo antes de que sus envestidas rápidas se volvieran descomunales.

- AH! Slash! A-ah! - gemía fuertemente ante el repentino cambio de ritmo pero le gusto, le gustaba que Slash lo tomara fuerte pero con cuidado.

Las envestidas no cesaron por un largo tiempo que no sintieron correr, lo único que sentían era la cálida presencia del otro y eso era todo lo que necesitaban, pero después de un tiempo Slash eyaculo dentro de Raphael soltando un rugido a la vez que Raphael se quejaba de excitación y también se venia fuertemente manchándose a el y a Slash.

Después del orgasmo Slash se dejo caer rendido sobre Raphael el cual soltó un quejido en forma de suave risa por lo pesado de Slash.

- Pesas - dijo suavemente y sin energías Raphael.

- Débil - respondió en el mismo tono Slash y Raphael respondió con un suave golpe en el brazo y el ceño fruncido pero sin estar enojado.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Leatherhear X Donatello:**

Donatello se separo de sus hermanos y siguió corriendo recto por el alcantarillado, corrió hasta llegar al hogar de Leatherhead y encontrarlo dormido y roncando rotundamente, rio para si mismo y admiro a Leatherhead en silencio sintiendo calidez en su pecho por volverlo a ver.

Después de unos segundos rompió la distancia y se acerco a el con una sonrisa, tan solo dio un rose cuando Leatherhead despertó alzando rápidamente la cabeza y los ojos como platos, esa acción hiso reír a Donatello.

- Hola - dijo Donatello y antes de que pudiera razonarlo, Leatherhead lo tenia entre sus brazos y presionándolo contra su pecho.

- Te extrañe mucho - dijo Leatherhead feliz de volver a ver a Donatello mientras que esté procesaba la confesión y sonriendo correspondió al abraso.

- Yo también te extrañe - dijo Donatello enternecido cuando repentinamente fue recostado en el suelo por Leatherhead que ahora le pasaba su lengua por el hombro y con su mano acariciaba la parte baja de Donatello.

Sin mucha preparación introdujo su dedo y escucho placenteramente como Donatello gemía rotundamente para después sonreír y empezar a sacarlos y meterlo repetidas veces mientras que la erección de su pareja salía y la suya ya estaba totalmente fuera de su escondite y pidiendo ser introducida en Donatello, Leatherhead no se negó a lo que su cuerpo y el de Donatello pedía.

Se acomodándose entre las piernas de Donatello y levantándolo un poco de las caderas se introdujo en el soltando gruñidos de placer haciendo contraste con los gemidos cortantes de Donatello.

- AH! Le-Leather-AH! - gemía Donatello entrecortadamente, sentía tanto placer al sentir a Leatherhead introducirse en el que no podía articular ni una palabra.

Leatherhead miraba el rostro de Donatello mientras que se esforzaba en no perder el control, quería ir lento, quería observar y recordar ese rostro rojo y sus ojos entrecerrados mientras gemía sin control, quería tener esa imagen siempre en su memoria.

Donatello quería mas, extrañamente Leatherhead no estaba yendo al ritmo de siempre, estaba lento, y ahora es cuando mas necesitaba de la rapidez del mayor, su cuerpo pedía a gritos "mas" lo necesitaba.

- Le-Ah! Leather... head - articulo entre gemidos - MAS! - grito necesitado y la mente de Leatherhead se detuvo un segundo ante el grito para después empezar a envestir salvajemente y sin consideración, si su pareja le pedía mas, el le daría mas - AH! AH! - gemía fuerte Donatello.

Leatherhead había perdido de nuevo el control, envistió a Donatello tan rápido y fuerte como pudo, tan estrecho, tan apretado, tan cálido, se controlaba para no venirse en ese instante, pero era demasiado difícil.

- Le-Leatherhead! Ah! Me-me - trato de articular palabra pero no podía, aun así el mayor le entendió.

- Yo... también! - dijo entre quejidos Leatherhead y sin poder contenerse se vino dentro de Donatello mientras este se venia sobre si mismo y tan fuerte que su semen llego hasta su rostro.

Leatherhead trato de recuperar la respiración por el orgasmo tan potente y se dejo caer de lado y sacando su miembro por el movimiento.

Los dos se quedaron inmóviles y con la respiración entrecortada por un tiempo hasta que el primero en moverse fue Leatherhead moviéndose un poco y llegar hasta estar alado de Donatello y mirarlo mientras que el menor le regresaba la mirada, ambas estaban cargadas de amor.

- Te amo - dijo Leatherhead y Donatello con mirada cansada sonrió.

- Yo también te amo - contesto y rio al sentir la lengua de Leatherhead pasarse por su rostro.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Rahzar X Michelangelo:**

Michelangelo era el que caminaba mas calmado de sus hermanos, aunque igual iba a paso rápido, miro como Leonardo se le adelantaba sin preocupación, aunque solo aparentaba eso, ya que en verdad por primera vez, su cuerpo pedía la presencia de Rahzar, el no había pensado en hacerlo otra vez, nunca se le paso por la mente, pero ahora que no lo había visto por diez días, por primera vez sintió la necesidad.

Llego a la guarida del clan del pie pero en vez de entrar por la puerta entro por la ventana, no había un porque, solo le gustaba entrar por la ventana, pero al entrar a la evitación se sorprendió por lo que encontró.

- Ah! Ya llegaste! - saludo Rahzar en una posición muy sorpresiva, estaba encadenado de pie con una cadena rodeándole en cuello y las manos cargadas del techo, aun así tenia un rostro tan normal.

- Si, porque esta encadenado? - pregunto Michelangelo a lo que Rahzar sonrió algo apenado.

- Bueno... mis instintos están demasiado descontrolados, si te volvía a ver probablemente repetiré... lo que hice la ultima vez - dijo haciendo sonar lo ultimo con culpa. Michelangelo proceso lo escuchado y sonrió para si mismo.

- Oh... así que... eso te mantendrá quieto? - pregunto sonriente y dándose la vuelta mostrándole su espalda al mayor.

- Si, ahora, seguramente me quieres contar de lo que hiciste allá no es así? - pregunto, lo ultimo que esperaba de Michelangelo después de días de no verlo era sexo, ya lo conocía un poco mas.

- Si, bueno - dijo algo distante - No realmente - dijo haciendo que Rahzar se extrañara un poco - Yo pensaba que al llegar te diría de los grandes castillos de arena que hice, o como aprendí a surfear - decía divagante haciendo que Rahzar no hiciera mas que extrañarse mas y mas, pero eso fue sofocado cuando Michelangelo se dio la vuelta estando frente a frente con Rahzar - Pero, creo que ahora no es momento - Rahzar dejo caer la mandíbula al suelo, al darse la vuelta vio a Michelangelo feliz y sonrojado ya que tenia su miembro fuera de su escondite y totalmente erecto.

- Mi... key - dijo Rahzar con sorpresa y excitación creciendo en el. Michelangelo vio sonriente como en cuestión de segundos la erección de Rahzar salía de su escondite, se acerco a el y se puso de rodillas quedando frete al miembro de Rahzar.

- Veamos si te puedes liberar solo - dijo el menor con una actitud tan diferente a la cual solía tener, casi ni parresia Michelangelo.

El menor empezó a pasear la yema de sus dedos por el miembro de Rahzar mientras que este empezaba a gemir de desesperación, Michelangelo en ese momento solo estaba jugando, y quería ver las expresiones que ponía Rahzar.

- La... la llave esta en la cómoda - dijo entrecortado con su lengua de fuera y jadeando como un perro por su necesidad mas básica. Michelangelo volteo a ver la cómoda y regreso la mirada hacia Rahzar con una sonrisa y el ceño fruncido.

- Ya lo dije, quiero ver si te puedes liberar solo - dijo con malicia y siguió pasando sus dedos por el miembro de Rahzar haciendo que este se pusiera mas duro y mas liquido pre seminal saliera de la punta y esparciéndose por toda la longitud.

Rahzar empezaba a jalar las cadenas y tratar de liberarse, pero por las caricias de Michelangelo hacían que no se pudiera concentrar en hacer fuerza, estaba demasiado desconcentrado de lo bien que se sentía.

- Y? no intentaras mas fuerte? - pregunto Michelangelo con malicia y mirando desde abajo con lujuria la cara de Rahzar, realmente no parecía Michelangelo de siempre en lo absoluto.

- Yo... yo - trato de articular cuando repentinamente sintió su miembro introducirse en un ligar cálido y húmedo, era la boca de Michelangelo. El menor se metía el miembro de su pareja a la boca ligeramente mientras que con su otra mano se empezaba a preparas su propia entrada.

Rahzar no pudo mas, sus instintos volvieron a ganar y con fuerte rugido rompió todas las cadenas y separo a Michelangelo para después tomarlo y aventarlo a la cama, se acerco a el rápidamente y sin siquiera prepararlo metió su miembro y empezó a envestirlo fervientemente.

- Ah! SI! - gemía Michelangelo, se había preparado tan bien que aunque su pareja lo había invadido tan salvajemente no sentía el mas mínimo dolor, en cambio sintió un gran placer de estar de nuevo con su pareja.

- Arg! Rrr! - gruñía Rahzar hasta unos segundos después de que Michelangelo se vino sobre si mismo el se vino dentro del menor soltando un aullido digno de un lobo para después caer rendido sobre Michelangelo y quedarse repentinamente dormido.

Michelangelo sonrió sintiendo como el miembro aun dentro de aun se venia repetidas veces y semen saliendo de el, abraso a Rahzar con una sonrisa infantil y también se quedo dormido.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Shredder X Splinter:**

Horas habían pasado desde que inicio, y no pensaba terminar pronto. Shredder no había parado de envestir a Splinter desde varias horas, quería recompensar todos los días que no estuvo dentro de el.

En ese momento Splinter se encontraba en limites, ahora ya sin la corbata amarrándolo pero sin las necesarias energías para pelear sentía como su espalda estaba siento fuertemente presionaba contra la pared mientras su pareja lo envestía y le abrasaba con mucha presión.

- Ah! Yoshi - suspiraba de placer Shredder y empezaba a morder suavemente el cuello de Splinter.

- Sa... Saki... Ah! - gemía con voz ronca Splinter, a pesar de que en parte eso se podía ver como una violación, a pesar de que estaba obligado a dar mas de sí de lo que podía, lo quería, quería incluso mas.

Shredder cambiando de posiciones cargo a Splinter dejándolo sobre la cama boca arriba y alzando sus caderas para hacerlo recibir mas de sus envestidas que parecían nunca tener fin, Splinter no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pero no podía concentrarse para pensarlo bien.

Envestidas sin un fin aparente, golpeando una y otra vez ese lugar, su garganta sin mas poder soltar ruidos y la sensación de muchas mordidas en su cuello y en otras partes de su cuerpo las cuales no eran visibles por su pelaje.

Shredder miraba con lívido a Splinter mientras lo envestía, sonreía perversamente al verlo tan indefenso y débil, con liquido seminal en su torso y el sonrojo en su rostro, el sabia que se estaba excediendo por su pareja, pero no aparentaba que le molestara eso, lo cual lo hiso seguir sin considerar los gritos de su pareja.

- Rgg! Saki! - grito repentinamente Splinter y se vino de nuevo sobre si mismo en un fuerte orgasmo que disparo su semen hasta su rostro y haciéndole soltar un fuerte gemido que retuvo por la habitación para después dejar su cuerpo sin energías y permanecer tendido en la cama con Shredder aun alzándolo de las caderas y sonriendo.

Shredder unos segundos después también sintió que se venia así que se aproximo a su pareja y lo abraso para después dar unas fuertes ultimas envestidas y venirse potentemente dentro de su pareja al mismo tiempo que gritaba el nombre de Splinter.

Saco su miembro de Splinter y se dejo caer sobre esté y besarlo en la mejilla sabe pero repetidas veces. Momentos después los dos ya estaban listos para dormir, Shredder estaba abrasando a Splinter mas melosamente de lo que su orgullo le permitiría y Splinter con el ceño fruncido, boca abajo y con sus caderas alzadas ya que el dolor de su entrada no le permitía estar en alguna otra posición.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Perdón por la tardanza… el Lemon me agota totalmente… quiero que me trague la tierra…

Ok… daré un Spoiler de lo que vendrá a continuación… serán (creo que) 5 capítulos con Papa!Shredder…

Déjenme su opinión sobre el capitulo… compartan el fic con sus amigos… saben mis redes sociales… gracias por leer el fanfic y todo lo demás… estoy mentalmente agotado… ni siquiera estoy seguro de haberlo editado siquiera decentemente…

Necesito relajare… talvez deba dibujar un poco…


	19. Chapter 19

**Familia Hamato:**

Los adolecentes estaban asustados, muy asustados, las cuatro tortugas se encontraban en la sala escuchando los gritos provenientes del Dojo donde se encontraban Shredder y Splinter gritándose mutuamente. "_Debo hacerlo_" "_E Dicho No_" "_No puedes evitarlo_" "_Lo Hare_" eran solo unos pocos gritos que se daban a entender ya que se interrumpían en repetidas ocasiones.

- Porque crees que se griten? - pregunto Michelangelo cohibido en si mismo y temblando ligeramente.

- No lo se - respondió Leonardo también asustado pero no tan visiblemente como su hermano menos. Los cuatro hermanos fueron a patinar unos momentos pero cuando regresaron a la guarida encontraron que Splinter y Shredder peleándose a gritos.

- Llevan así mas de una hora, porque creen que peleen? - pregunto Donatello algo curioso ya que en sus gritos nunca dieron a entender el porque de la pelea.

- No lo se - respondió Raphael atento a la pelea.

- Ni yo - siguió Leonardo.

- Yo solo quiero que paren - dijo Michelangelo temblando un poco, las peleas de padres daban miedo, mucho miedo. Sus hermanos iban a consolar a su hermano menor cuando repentinamente alguien entro a la guarida.

- Hola chicos! - saludo Abril acompañada de Karai la cual estaba muy cerca de la pelirroja.

- Que sucede? - pregunto Karai escuchando los gritos de sus padres.

- No sabemos, cuando llegamos ellos ya estaban así - respondió Leonardo.

- Suena muy fuerte - dijo Karai poniendo atención a los gritos - No recuerdo haber escuchado a Shredder tan enojado en ningún momento - se asusto un poco por eso, Shredder mas enojado de lo que recordaba era el equivalente a algo aun peor que una bomba atómica.

Repentinamente los Gritos bajaron de tono haciendo que los adolecentes se quedaron en un silencio tenso esperando lo peor.

- Esto se siente muy tenso - dijo Abril.

- Porque pelearan? - pregunto Donatello.

- Suena algo serio - dijo Raphael - Crees que vayan a terminar? - especulo.

- Espero que no - dijo Michelangelo enderezándose un poco - Me gusta tener dos papás - confeso bajando la mirada.

- Sinceramente no creo que vayan a terminar - dijo Leonardo - Creo que solo es un pequeño desacuerdo - dedujo - Porciento - Leonardo se volteo a ver a las dos chicas - Porque están aquí? no es usual que las dos vengan juntas - las chicas pusieron desconcierto en su rostro.

- No lo sabían? - pregunto Karai - Splinter me mando un mensaje diciendo que viniera en hora y media - dijo mostrando su celular.

- Yo solo vine para acompañarla - dijo Abril sonriente.

- Que vinieras? porque? - pregunto Donatello pero las chicas no alcanzaron a responder cuando repentinamente escucharon las puertas deslizables del Dojo abrirse rotundamente y poco después ver como los dos adultos entraban en la sala, Splinter estaba sonriendo y Shredder con su armadura con un aura temible y con una mirada que podría matar.

- Oh! Que bueno que todos están aquí - dijo sonriente Splinter ignorando el aura intimidante de Shredder, ojala los adolecentes también pudieran.

- Que sucede? porque me mandaste a venir? - pregunto Karai un poco asustada al igual que todos.

- Bueno - se preparo para una explicación haciendo que Shredder mirara a otro lado enojado - Resulta que se cumplirá un año mas de la muerte de Tang Sheng - Shredder gruño - Y creo que seria buena idea visitar su tumba - explico y Shredder no hacia mas que enojarse mas y mas - Les quería preguntar si ustedes quieren ir conmigo a Japón por cinco días - los adolecentes se vieron entre si.

- Enserio? - pregunto Karai y vio como Splinter asentía - Eso es genial, pero no creo que pueda dejar a Abril - dijo y Abril se sonrojo un poco.

- Oh! No hay problema, ella puede venir - contesto - Prácticamente ya es parte de la familia - Abril sonrió por eso - Y que hay de ustedes? - volteo a ver a sus cuatro hijos - Quieren venir? Otro viaje, que les parece? - los adolecentes lo pensaron, muy apenas se estaban recuperando de esos diez días sin ver a sus parejas, irse de nuevo era algo que no querían después de lo ocurrido.

- No - respondieron los cuatro adolecentes a la vez y negando fervientemente.

- Como quieran - respondió feliz - Shredder vigilara y entrenara durante estos cinco días - los adolecentes entraron en Shock ante eso - Bueno, mañana partimos, vallan a casa y empaquen - las dos chicas sonrieron felices y fueron directo a la casa de Abril donde Karai se estaba quedando recientemente. Los adultos regresaron al Dojo dejando a los cuatro adolecentes aun en Shock.

- Cinco días - empezó Raphael sin poderlo creer.

- Con Shredder cerca? - termino Leonardo en las mismas condiciones.

- Vamos a morir! - dijo dramáticamente Donatello.

- No creo que sea tan malo - dijo Michelangelo positivamente.

- Eso lo dices porque contigo es mas blando! - dijo Raphael enojado - Con nosotros será una pesadilla seguramente - dijo entrando un poco en pánico.

- Yo creo que exageras - dijo Michelangelo - Que tan malo puede ser? - pregunto pero sus hermanos no respondieron, solo pudieron pensar en el peor escenario.

Los dos adultos regresaron al Dojo, Splinter estaba con su sonrisa mas calmada y Shredder enojado a mas no poder, después de que Splinter cerrara la puerta del Dojo hablo.

- Sabes, estas asustando a los chicos - apunto a lo obvio pero Shredder no contesto y se dedico a mostrarle su espalda - No puedes estar así todo el tiempo - trato de hacerlo razonar pero Shredder seguía sin hablar - Sakí - el silencio permaneció - Vamos, solo son cinco días - trato de animarlo.

- No es el hecho de que te vallas lo que me molesta - hablo Shredder y Splinter alzo una ceja - Bueno... también - confeso - Es el hecho de que todavía la quieras es lo que me enoja - soltó enojado pero no a gritos. Splinter sonrió enternecido y se acerco a su pareja hasta abrasarlo por la espalda.

- No pienses mal, ya no estoy enamorado de Tang Sheng - confeso sonriente e hiso que Shredder suspirara mentalmente - Pero aun así le tengo cariño, fue una gran amiga y me dio a mi hija Miwa, nuestra hija - eso ultimo fue un golpe bajo para Shredder - No te enfades, no tienes porque estarlo, estoy contigo, no? - Shredder se quedo en silencio, se quedo quieto y sin responder por unos segundos hasta que se separo de Splinter para después darse la vuelta y abrasarlo.

- Entiendo - dijo ya mas calmado - Pero aun así, no va a agradarme esa perra incluso después de muerta - dijo enojado y receloso al recordar que ella fue quien le quito a Yoshi. Splinter rio suavemente y se acurruco un poco en los brazos de Shredder.

- No quería que te agradara, solo que lo entiendas - Shredder se quedo en silencio y abraso mas fuerte a Splinter.

- Solo si es por ti - dijo en voz baja

El día y la noche paso rápido y la despedida se aproximaba, aparentemente Shredder había llamado a uno de sus secuaces para que piloteara su jet y llevara a Splinter y a las dos a su casa en Japón mientras el se quedaba con los adolecentes.

- Cuídense - les dijo Splinter abrasándolos grupalmente en la puerta de entrada de la guarida.

- Hai Sensei - respondieron los cuatro hermanos a la vez para después terminar el abraso y dejar que Splinter con maletas en mano partiera junto a las dos chicas adolecentes.

Después de ver como su Sensei se perdía de vista el lugar se quedo en total silencio, los adolecentes estaban algo tensos y temerosos de lo que pudiera pasar mientras que Shredder estaba detrás de ellos en silencio.

- Iré al Dojo - hablo Shredder siendo el quien rompió el silencio - Si necesitan algo o van a salir díganmelo antes - dijo y se fue caminando al Dojo dejando solos a los adolecentes y en un silencio corto.

- Y...? - pregunto Michelangelo rompiendo el silencio - Que hacemos? - los cuatro hermanos se vieron entre si y sonrieron al saber que tenían la misma idea.

Shredder entro en el Dojo y cerro las puertas para ver el lugar vacío y solitario, el se sintió repentinamente solo, miro el lugar parecía ahora tan frio, tan silencioso, tan solo, no podía creer que los días sin Splinter apenas comenzaban.

Se adentro mas al Dojo hasta quedar en el centro y sentarse en el suelo para meditar y olvidar su soledad, pero después de pasar la media hora fue cuando empezó a escuchar gritos.

"_Yo ganare_" "_No, yo lo hare_" "_A si? porque tan seguro_" escucho, dando un gruñido se levanto, salió del Dojo y encontró el lugar hecho un desastre, solo se fue unos minutos y para cuando regreso encontró cajas de Pizza en el suelo y restos de comida por la mesa, con la mirada busco a los cuatro adolecentes hasta que rápidamente los cuatro hermanos pasaron frente a el sobre sus patinetas, parpadeo asombrado y volteo a ver como los adolecentes patinaba en una carrera por toda la guarida.

Muy enojado Shredder grito con todas sus fuerzas.

- Deténganse Ahora! - grito tan rotundamente que se escucho por todo el lugar y llamando la atención de golpe de los adolecentes, los chicos dejaron de poner su vista al frente y voltearon para ver a Shredder enojado haciendo que se estrellaran contra la pared y despues caer al suelo adoloridos.

- Auch... - gimió Michelangelo con dolor pero el dolor de las cuatro tortugas se cambio por miedo al ver como Shredder con pasos fuertes y una aura negra se aproximaba a ellos con el seño fruncido.

- Media hora - empezó enojado - Les quite la mirada ¡Media Hora! - repitió mas enojado haciendo que las tortugas empezaran a temblar de terror - Quiero este lugar pulcro en cinco minutos o En Su Vida Vuelven A Ver El Sol! - grito y no hiso falta mas para que las tortugas con velocidad de rayo empezaban a limpiar su gran desorden.

Seria cinco días muy dolorosos.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Ok, actualice rápido pero no porque se me ocurrieron muchas cosas que escribir, si no porque…. ARGGG!... tratare de calmarme…

Ok… como todos los Fans de TMNT podrán saber, hace poco salieron muchos Spoilers, grandes y vagos… pero hubo uno, UNO! Que no me dio ni poco de buen gusto… si conocen mis gustos o prestaron atención a mi mensaje en Facebook lo sabrán:

Renet y el interés amoroso con Mikey… CON MIKEY!

Ok… quiero decir en todo lo que esta mal pero no quiero escribir tanto, así que lo resumiré (todo son pensamientos personales) Los escritores de TMNT 2012 no saben hacerle una buena, ni siquiera decente, personalidad a los personajes femeninos. Los intereses amorosos en una serie infantil son PESIMA IDEA. Mikey… MIKEY POR DIOS! Argg… si fuera Raph seria un poco mas creíble… pero… MIKEY!... ok… respirare y me calmare… pero lo siguiente que diré si es mas relevante…

Esto me corto la inspiración, me sentí muy feliz con lo de Bebop y Rocksteady, realmente que si (OH DIOS, CLARO QUE SI), pero no, la cagaró*, y saben que? Hasta que la serie no haga… ALGO que los haga perdonar NO REGRESARE AL FANDOM DE TMNT (o hasta que se me pase el berrinche, lo que suceda primero)

**- Suspendo el Fic de forma indefinida -**


	20. Chapter 20

**Tiger Claw x Leonardo**  
Leonardo:

- Es demasiado estricto - dijo cansado Leonardo mientras estaba recostado en el suelo y usando el pecho de Tiger Claw para reposar.

Después de limpiar la casa en tiempo record, tener un castigo físico horrendo y tan pronto termino el castigo fue a la guarida del Foot Clan e ir a la habitación de Tiger Claw para desahogarse y relajarse con su pareja.

- El maestro Shredder a sido muy rudo desde que lo conocí en Japón - respondió Tiger Claw mirando el rostro angustiado de su pareja - No te preocupes cachorro, el es así con todos - Leonardo negó con la cabeza.

- Lo dices porque no lo has visto - explico recostándose aun mas en el torso del mayor - Tan pronto Sensei se fue, el se puso mas rudo, impaciente, es mucho peor de lo que era antes - dijo depresivo, cinco días así, no creía poder soportarlos. Tiger Claw no dijo nada y solo se acerco al rostro del menor para empezar a pasar su rasposa lengua por el rostro.

- El maestro Shredder solo esta siendo justo - dijo a forma de defensa - No creo que te de un castigo que no merezcas, aparte, eres el líder de tu camada, debes de ser el mas fuerte y valiente - Leonardo lo pensó un poco mientras paseaba la mirada por el techo.

- Creo que tienes razón - dijo y Tiger Claw sonrió - Aparte, seguramente es buen padre en el fondo - dijo positivamente y sonriendo ligeramente.

- Yo nunca dije eso - dijo inmediatamente Tiger Claw borrándole la sonrisa positiva a Leonardo - Dije que no te dará un castigo que no mereces, con todo respeto, no creo que el Maestro Shredder tenga algo de piedad en el - Leonardo sudo frio por eso - Te sugeriría que no estés cerca de el y evites darle problemas, como tu dijiste, seguramente esta muy estresado por lo de Hamato Yoshi y es muy propenso a enojarse en estos momentos - el menor trago duro, tenia miedo de regresar a la guarida.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Familia Hamato**  
Leonardo:

Fue para sentirse mejor pero termino mas estresado por lo dicho de su pareja, pero Tiger Claw le había dicho algo muy cierto, el era el líder, debía de ser el mas fuerte.

Alzo la cabeza y miro al frente confiando y encontrándose en la sala viendo a sus hermanos mirar la televisión, tenia que dar el ejemplo.

- Hey chicos! - saludo con una sonrisa.

- Hey Leo - regreso el saludo Raphael - Shredder te habla - dijo repentinamente y la espalda de Leonardo se congelo.

- Esta enojado porque no le dijiste que saliste - dijo Michelangelo recostado en el suelo. Leonardo se golpeo a si mismo mentalmente, había olvidado decirle a Shredder que saldría de la guarida para ver a Tiger Claw.

- Si mueres, me das tus katana? - pregunto Raphael con una sonrisa burlona pero Leonardo no respondió.

Con miedo por dentro pero confiado por fuera camino a paso lento hasta llegar a las puertas del Dojo donde se quedo parado unos segundos, tomo aire y entro con la cabeza en alto pero tan solo dio un paso noto la terrible aura de Shredder que estaba esparcida por toda la habitación, en ese momento su valor se esfumo pero no se hecho hacia atrás, solo trago duramente y se adentro a la habitación.

- Solo puse una orden - dijo Shredder parado en medio del Dojo con las manos en la espalda y sin mirar a Leonardo - "Si salían debían decírmelo antes" - dijo para después voltear a ver a Leonardo lentamente a lo que Leonardo bajo la vista unos segundos pero la volvió a levantar.

- Lo siento - se disculpo haciendo una firme reverencia.

- No me esperaba que el "Líder" fuera el primero en romper la única regla y en tan poco tiempo - continuo reprochando Shredder pero no se dio cuenta que eso fue como una cubeta de agua fría para Leonardo. El menor se volvió a poner firme y miro fijamente a los ojo a Shredder.

- No se repetirá - dijo sosteniendo la mirada y Shredder alzo una ceja, había algo en la mirada de Leonardo, no miedo como el que sienten sus subordinados al verlo enojado, era otro miedo... miedo... a si mismo?.

- Que pasa? - pregunto haciendo de lado su enojo y tomando por sorpresa a Leonardo haciéndolo parpadear confuso.

- "Que pasa" de que? - repitió Leonardo confundido.

- Tu no sueles ser tan miedoso - Leonardo se confundió aun mas - Veo miedo en tus ojos, pero no me tienes miedo a mi - el menor parpadeo asombrado, había sido descubierto tan rápido? - Dime que sucede - ordeno con voz firme.

- N... nada... - negó esquivando la mirada - Simplemente estoy cansado - se excuso pero Shredder no le creyó.

- Leonardo - dijo su nombre con seriedad mientras avanzaba un paso. Leonardo se encogió en si mismo y se miro los pies en silencio.

- Yo... - empezó tímido - No quiero ser un mal líder - dijo en un hilo de voz y Shredder proceso unos segundos lo dicho para después agarrarse el entrecejo.

- Argg... - soltó un gruñido - Eres idéntico a tu padre - dijo algo fastidiado y Leonardo solo parpadeo sorprendido y levanto la pirada para ver a Shredder con confusión.

- Eh? - pregunto.

- Eres idéntico a tu padre cuando tenia tu edad, como era el "hermano mayor" me quería dar un buen ejemplo - Leonardo parpadeo sorprendido, estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que su Sensei hace años?

- Que? Enserio? - pregunto algo desconcertado.

- Si, y era vergonzoso, siempre sacaba valor falso de su pecho para no quedar mal como el "Lider" - se soltó el entrecejo - Mira - calmo su tono de voz a un mas paternal - No te agás el valiente o quieras dar el ejemplo solo porque eres "el líder" o "hermano mayor" y menos siendo a que no hay ningún peligro, no te voy a matar.

- _"Aun así no me confió..."_ - pensó Leonardo al escuchar lo ultimo.

- Solo... cálmate, de acuerdo, mas que el "Mayor" y "Líder" eres su hermano - la calma vino a Leonardo como si una fuerte y cálida brisa se tratara - Ahora ve a tu cuarto, es tarde y mañana tienes entrenamiento matutino, dile lo mismo a tus hermanos - ordeno y Leonardo no respondió, salió silenciosamente del Dojo y fue a la sala.

- Shredder dijo que es hora de dormir - dijo pensativo y sus hermanos lo voltearon a ver.

- Sigues vivo? - pregunto Raphael con burla pero Leonardo no respondió, simplemente camino hasta su cuarto y se recostó mientras miraba la nada con los ojos como platos pensando un poco.

- _"Jajajaja"_ - se rio mentalmente cuando toda esa montaña de preocupaciones se fueron, realmente se estaba preocupando tanto por un regaño? Shredder ahora era como su padre, no tenia porque tener miedo de un regaño que era justo, estaba siendo patético.

Se dio la vuelta y se relajo un poco, antes de caer dormido dio un ultimo pensamiento.

- _"Shredder es un buen papá"_ - lo pensó un poco - _"en el fondo"_

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Okey… una gran disculpa por el mensaje del capitulo 19… realmente lo siento.

Tenia la cabeza caliente, dieron una noticia que no me gusto en nada y se los hice pagar a ustedes, realmente lo siento mucho, fue un estúpido (MUY ESTUPIDO) berrinche de mi parte. No dejare este Fanfic, me encanta recibir comentarios! No dejare eso solo por una cagada de Nick… es mas! Cuando lo piensas bien, parece suena a que será un Trolleo! (o… eso quiero creer) Realmente agradezco sus comentarios del capitulo 19, me hicieron entrar en razón y regresar al Fic.

Y… algo mas, los siguientes capítulos serán como este, cortos y centrados en una tortuga a la vez mientras se amoldan a la idea de Shredder como su papá, si tienen sugerencias o ideas, DIGANMELAS! Que a mi se me están acabando, el siguiente es Raphael.

Bueno… lo siento mucho… déjenme sus comentarios, Favs, recomienden el fic, saben mis redes sociales y todo lo demás… lo siento en serio.


	21. Chapter 21

**Slash x Raphael**  
Raphael:

- Así que aun no te acostumbras? - pregunto Slash sentado en la orilla de una azotea alado de Raphael que se recargaba en el mientras miraba la ciudad y mantenía una lata re refresco en su mano y estaba con unas vendas en diferentes partes del cuerpo.

- No, me... incomoda - confeso - A estado muchas veces pero aun me da desconfianza que esté ahí - dijo y tomo un trago de su refresco - No importa que sea el "novio" del maestro Splinter, no me confió - dijo bajando su lata de refresco - Simplemente da miedo.

Slash no respondió, se quedaron en un silencio hasta que Raphael volvió a hablar.

- Aunque... - dijo en voz baja y Slash lo volteo a ver.

- Si? - dijo Slash y Raphael lo pensó un poco.

- No creo que sea mal padre - Slash alzo una ceja.

- Paso algo mas? - pregunto y de nuevo Raphael lo pensó un poco.

- Si... esta mañana en el entrenamiento - empezó a relatar.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Familia Hamato  
**Raphael:

Era de mañana en la guarida, las tortugas tendrían su primer entrenamiento con Shredder como sensei, estaban preocupados y con miedo de lo que pueda pasar, pero de algo estaban seguros, de que seria doloroso, seria doloroso.

Esperaron en el Dojo por unos minutos hasta que Shredder con su armadura apareció.

- Buenos días - saludo Shredder con voz ruda y los adolecentes formados dieron una reverencia como saludo - No quiero molestarme en preguntarles que es lo que su Sensei les ha enseñado hasta el momento, así que simplemente el entrenamiento será atacarme - los cuatro hermanos se vieron confundidos entre si.

- Emm... solo atacar? - pregunto Leonardo confundido.

-Sin proverbios antiguos? sermones? algo así? - pregunto Raphael incrédulo.

- No - respondió simplemente y empuño fuertemente sus Tekko-kagi - Empiecen cuando quieran.

Los hermanos se vieron entre si pero sonrientes empuñaron sus armas y empezaron a rodear a Shredder con mirada feroces. El primero en acercarse rápidamente y atacar fue Leonardo saltando y con sus Katanas en mano, pero Shredder sin esfuerzo detuvo las Katanas y de una fuerte patada impulso a Leonardo hasta estrellarse con la pared.

- Ouuu - gimió Leonardo por el dolor de su estomago y espalda mientras que sus hermanos lo veían sorprendidos.

- Hey! Eso fue muy rudo! - replico Raphael a Shredder con el ceño fruncido mientras que el mayor le regresaba la mirada con calma.

- Si esté fuera un enfrentamiento real estarían muertos - dijo crudamente y vio como Leonardo se levantaba con Katanas en mano y masajeándose el abdomen - No sean piadosos ni se controlen - retomo su posición de pelea - Y atáquenme con todo, yo los recibiré - los adolecentes se vieron entre si y empuñaron sus armas mas firmemente y miraron a su ahora Sensei con seriedad.

El entrenamiento empezó, golpearon, bloquearon y esquivaron durante dos horas, el entrenamiento fue muy rudo, demasiado, Shredder no les dio tiempo de curar sus heridas ni descansar.

- El entrenamiento termino - dijo con voz ruda el mayor y los adolecentes que estaban muy apenas parados se terminaron por derrumbar en el suelo y empezar a tratar de recobrar el aliento. Shredder los vio en silencio mientras se recuperaban.

- Uff... eso... fue... demasiado - dijo muy cansado Raphael al igual que sus hermanos.

- Si... - respondió Leonardo en igual condiciones - Pero - se levanto del suelo y se empezó a sacudir - Sinceramente creo que Shredder tiene razón - dijo y se acerco a Donatello para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie - En una pelea de verdad no tendríamos tiempo para darnos un respiro, debemos de estar mas preparados - Leonardo empezó con sus sermones y Raphael rodo los ojos desde el suelo, pero miro a Leonardo por un instante.

Leonardo estaba herido como el, pero en menor medida, unos golpes por aquí, unos rasguños por acá, nada grabe comparado con el, es estaba adolorido de sus huesos, se veía mas cansado, sus golpes y rasguños eran mas notorios, una rabia lo invadió, sentía celos.

El recordó el entrenamiento antes de salir al exterior por primera vez, era mas fuerte que Leonardo en ese momento, mas rápido y ágil, que paso? apretó los puños con enojo al saber que su hermano lo había superado. Durante los minutos que estuvo en el suelo pensando Shredder no dejaba de mirarlo.

- Salgan a curar sus heridas - los adolecentes asintieron y Leonardo se acerco a Raphael para después extenderle su mano.

- Vamos, te ayudo a levantarte - dijo amablemente Leonardo pero Raphael le frunció el ceño y la aparto de un manotazo.

- No necesito tu ayuda - dijo furioso mientras se empezaba a levantar el solo, sus hermanos lo vieron extrañados mientras que Shredder lo miraba aun mas analíticamente.

- Raphael, quédate, quiero hablar contigo - dijo Shredder y Raphael solo dio un gruñido.

Sus hermanos salieron del Dojo lentamente hasta que Shredder y Raphael se quedaban solos, Raphael estaba de brazos cruzados y enojado mientras que Shredder veía a Raphael hasta que se acerco a el y pesadamente dejo caer su mano en su cabeza.

- Pero que? - pregunto enojado Raphael mientras que sentía como su cabeza era presionada hacia abajo.

- Que te pasa? - pregunto Shredder y Raphael se quedo helado.

- Q-que pasa de que? no pasa nada, de que hablas? - respondió rápidamente y a la defensiva. Shredder afilo la mirada y Raphael la sintió pesadamente - N-no es na... nada - bajo la mirada y se quedo en silencio. Shredder lo vio por unos segundos y aparto la mano de su cabeza.

- Es porque eres inferior a Leonardo? - pregunto directamente y Raphael se ofendió.

- No Soy Inferior! - grito enojado pero Shredder lo miro aun mas enojado y lo dejo congelado.

- Si lo eres - dijo enojado y Raphael se tubo que tragar las ganas de gritarle y a cambio mostrar su frustración pegada en su rostro - La pregunta es, porque te interesa? - Raphael levanto la vista y vio al mayor con confusión - Lo realmente importante de entrenar es que mejores tu, si tu hermano avanza, retrocede o te sigue el paso, es irrelevante, así que concéntrate mas en ti, te hace bien - termino de decir y Raphael se quedo en silencio mientras pensaba lo escuchado, parecía como si de la nada se hubiera quedado mudo - Puedes retirarte - dijo por ultimo el mayor y Raphael camino a paso lento y silencioso a la salida.

Al llegar al marco del Dojo se detuvo unos momentos hasta que lentamente volteo a ver a Shredder y aun con el ceño fruncido sonrió.

- Gracias - dijo en un susurro y salió definitivamente del Dojo. No se podía ver por el casco, pero inconscientemente Shredder tenia una muy ligera sonrisa.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Slash X Raphael  
**Raphael:

- Después llego la tarde y pedí permiso para salir - termino de contar Raphael y le dio un último trago a su refresco para después lanzarla y esta callera por unos segundos antes de llegar a un bote de basura.

- Oh, no me esperaría que tu ex-enemigo mortal fuera tan paterno - dijo Slash después de escuchar el relato de su pareja.

- Si, bueno... yo tampoco - dijo e hiso una pausa - Ese tipo me inquieta pero no me molesta llamarlo papá - dijo por ultimo y su pareja le sonrió y lo abraso cariñosamente mientras miraban las luces nocturnas de Nueva York.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Hola de nuevo! Bueno, como dije, estos capítulos serán mas cortos y creo que podre actualizar un poco mas rápido (O bueno, no se… soy flojo)  
Obviamente el que sigue es Donatello, así que si tienen una idea o sugerencia me gustaría que me la dijera! Porque me estoy quedando seco!

Déjenme su opinión del capitulo o del Fanfic en general! Eso me alegra mucho! También pónganlo en favoritos si les gusta o compártanlo con sus amigos!

Síganme en mis redes sociales!

Facebook = Ritsune San  
Tumblr = Ritsune-san

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este Fanfiction!


	22. Chapter 22

**Leatherhead X Donatello  
**Donatello:

_Crash!_

- Lo siento - se disculpo Leatherhead.

- No importa, tengo muchos mas - respondió Donatello viendo los tubos de ensayo ahora rotos.

_Boom!_

- Lo siento - se volvió a disculpar Leatherhead.

- Oh! Esta bien, era algo que no utilizaba, aparte puedo hacer otro - dijo viendo su pequeña pistola laser ahora en llamas por una pequeña explosión.

_Puff!_

- Lo siento - se volvió a disculpar.

- No importa - dijo falsamente ya que ese puño de metal ahora desmantelado si le había costado trabajo.

Leatherhead había querido empezar a ayudarle mas intensamente a Donatello con sus invenciones, eso hiso muy feliz a Donatello si no fuera por un detalle: Leatherhead no media sus pasos. A cada movimiento tiraba algo accidentalmente con su cola o pisaba algo sin fijarse, quitando que el lugar no era lo suficientemente grande para Leatherhead y sus movimientos hacían que Donatello se incomodaba.

- Po-porque no nos damos un descanso? - dijo Donatello con una sonrisa torcida, no quería ver como su pareja destrozaba su laboratorio a cada paso que daba.

- Me parece bien - dijo Leatherhead con una sonrisa y salió del laboratorio sin darse cuenta que había tirado una pequeña pila de libros con su cola. Donatello suspiro pesadamente y salió del lugar.

- Hay cabezas de pescado en el refrigerador - dijo Donatello y Leatherhead con una sonrisa fue a la cocina para comer sus cabezas de pescado mientras que Donatello fue a la sala para pensar su situación

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Familia Hamato  
**Donatello:

- Que hago? - pensó Donatello en voz alta mientras estaba sentado en el sillón - Quiero a Leatherhead pero no quiero que mi laboratorio quede destruido - dijo en voz baja y alzando la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos suavemente.

- Porque piensas que para evitar que tu laboratorio se destruya el lagarto se tiene que ir? - Pregunto Shredder haciendo dar un pequeño sobresalto a Donatello por la sorpresa ya que no lo había visto.

- Ah! umm, um, que? - pregunto confundido y quitándose la sorpresa de encima.

- Si tu eres el mas listo de los cuatro, no me quiero imaginar los tres restantes - dijo venenosamente lo que hiso que Donatello se molestara un poco - Porque piensas que para evitar que tu laboratorio se destruya se tiene que ir el lagarto? - repitió y Donatello parpado un par de veces.

- Bueno - vio de reojo a Leatherhead en la cocina y se cercioro que estaba mas concentrado en comer que en escucharlos - Leatherhead es demasiado grande y torpe con sus movimientos - empezó en voz algo baja - Rompe algo cada que se mueve, no tiene mucha delicadeza, no quiero que mi laboratorio quede destruido pero si le digo que ya no quiero su ayuda probablemente lo tome mal - termino de explicar ahora mirando sus manos que se movían un poco nerviosas.

Shredder se quedo unos segundos en silencio y volteo a ver al cocodrilo que comía como si no hubiera un mañana, regreso la mirada a Donatello y hablo.

- Puedes usar el laboratorio del FootClan, hay mas espacio que en el tuyo - dijo y Donatello levanto su mirada.

- Que? - pregunto ya que no creyó lo que escucho - E-enserio? - pregunto incrédulo y feliz.

- Solo si quieres - respondió sin importarle la alegría de Donatello.

- Claro! Seria increíble! - dijo feliz y se levanto del asiento con una sonrisa - Pero no es molestia? - pregunto condescendiente y Shredder soltó un bufido grabe.

- El laboratorio lo usa Stockman y preguntas que si lo usas tu me molestara? - pregunto con cierto sarcasmo pero Donatello no respondió - No me molesta en lo mas mínimo, si eso hace que dejes de preocuparte, le enviare un mensaje a Stockman para que abandone el lugar, tu ve allá cuando esa cosa deje de comer - dijo refiriéndose a Leatherhead y Donatello se avergonzó por la actitud de su pareja.

- Gracias - solo pudo decir por la sorprendente amabilidad que Shredder podía tener.

- Porque? - pregunto y Donatello rio mentalmente, Shredder no se daba cuenta que estaba siendo una buena persona?

- No importa - contesto conteniendo una risa, Shredder se quedo en silencio y salió de la sala no antes de decir unas últimas palabras.

- Le mandare un mensaje a Stockman para que abandone el lugar - dijo y se perdió de vista. Donatello se quedo mirando el vacío unos momentos mientras sonreía.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Leatherhead X Donatello.  
**Donatello:

- Porque miras la pared? - la voz de Leatherhead con aun comida en su boca hiso dar un salto de sorpresa a Donatello.

- Que-que? yo-umm - empezó a tartamudear buscando una respuesta - Olvídalo - respondió y Leatherhead no pregunto mas - Oye, porque no nos cambiamos de laboratorio? - pregunto y Leatherhead se quedo en silencio, trago sonoramente la comida que aun tenia en la boca y hablo.

- Cambiar de laboratorio? - repitió confundido.

- Si, cr-creo que seria bueno un cambio de aires - dijo como excusa mirando hacia otro lado. Leatherhead se quedo unos segundos en silencio y sonrió.

- Claro, si tu quieres, yo solo quiero ayudarte! - dijo con una sonrisa y Donatello se avergonzó un poco pero también sonrió y se acerco al hocico de su pareja y beso suavemente la punta.

- Te quiero - dijo mirando intensamente a Leatherhead y este se quedo callado unos segundos.

- No se que dije pero debo decirlo mas seguido! - pensó en voz alta y Donatello rio suavemente.

- Bueno, vamos, tenemos que integrarnos en el laboratorio - dijo caminando a la salida de seguido de Leatherhead.

Fueron por la red de alcantarillado hasta llegar a la guarida del FootClan, específicamente a lo que parecía ser un pequeño pero espacioso edificio algo escondido y separado de la guarida, entraron al lugar y a Donatello se le iluminaron los ojos, ver de nuevo esas computadoras de ultima tecnología le hacia volar de felicidad.

- Son hermosas - dijo acercándose a una y abrasándola.

- Porque a mi no me abrasas así? - pregunto celoso Leatherhead y Donatello dejo soltar una risa y abraso a Leatherhead que ahora sonreía - Tu padre fue muy amable de prestarte este lugar - dijo y Donatello se despego de su pareja para ver toda esa tecnología a su alcance y todo ese amplio espacio que obtuvo gracias a Shredder.

- Si, lo es - respondió sinceramente.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Me estoy quedando sin ideas~… probablemente no es la primera vez, Pero!… ya saben quien sigue, Mikey! Creo que a muchos le gusta la relación de Mikey y Shredder en este fic, no?

Déjenme sus comentarios sobre la opinión del capitulo, buenos y constructivos yo los recibiré! También compartan este fic con sus amigos y pónganlo en favoritos si quieren!

Pueden buscarme y seguirme en mis redes sociales!

Facebook = Ritsune San  
Tumblr = Ritsune-san

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este Fic!


	23. Chapter 23

**Rahzar X Michelangelo  
**Michelangelo:

- Vamos Michelangelo, no pongas esa cara - trato de animarlo Rahzar pero Michelangelo seguía con mala cara - Vamos, no me gusta verte así - Michelangelo apretó mas en ceño - Oh! No seas infantil! - siguió insistiendo pero Michelangelo seguía inflando sus cachetes.

Michelangelo estaba sentado con las piernas y brazos cruzados sobre la cama de Rahzar mientras hacia unos muy serios pucheros. Rahzar había tratado de animarlo, razonarlo, sobornándolo con pizza y de más para que su pareja quitara esa expresión.

- Oh~ Vamos Mikey! No es para tanto - dijo en tono meloso pero la sangre se le helo de un momento a otro cuando Michelangelo lo volteo a ver con una mirada fulminante y un aura negra.

- "No Es Para Tanto"?! - repitió alzando la voz - Soy El Único Con El Que No A Tenido Un Encuentro Padre-Hijo! - dijo en voz alta.

- _"Eres el primer valiente que escucho decir que quiere ser mas cercano al Maestro Shredder"_ - pensó Rahzar.

Desde que Splinter se fue y Shredder se quedo el ambiente en la guarida fue tenso a principio para tres de los cuatro hermanos ya que Michelangelo estaba feliz, a diferencia de sus hermanos y al igual que su padre a el le entretenía la presencia de Shredder, se sentía feliz ya que creyó que podía tener tiempo "padre-hijo" pero sus tres hermanos mayores se le adelantara, Es Mas! Casi no había cruzado palabra con Shredder! era molesto para el.

- Solo hablamos en entrenamientos, y cuando me habla es algo como "no te distraigas" y "deja de jugar" y me lo dice en tono feo - hiso mas pucheros pero esta vez fueron un poco tristes.

- Bu-bueno, el maestro Shredder es una persona ocupada y seria - trato de calmarlo estando un poco nervioso - No creas que no quiere estar contigo, simplemente no tiene tiempo - dijo y Michelangelo no dijo nada, se quedo callado y pensó en lo escuchado unos segundos hasta que se levanto de la cama y estiro los músculos.

- Tienes razón - dijo aun algo triste y enojado - Pero aun así no estoy feliz - dijo y se acerco a la ventana.

- Adonde vas? - pregunto Rahzar desconcertado.

- A casa, te veo después - se despidió y salió de la ventana sin decir mas dejando a Rahzar con la boca y ojos abiertos, solo vino a su habitación para desahogarse? ni un beso ni nada? que decepcionante, pero después iría con Xever a quejarse.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Familia Hamato  
**Michelangelo:

El menor de los hermanos llego a la guarida alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde y después de eso nada paso realmente, comió junto sus hermanos la comida de Shredder que extrañamente estaba un poco menos deliciosa que de costumbre pero aun así sabia muy bien, televisión, videojuegos, leer comics, eso hiso por toda la tarde hasta que llego la noche.

- Miren! - dijo Donatello frente su laptop y en la sala - La película del "Rebanador 2" ya esta disponible! - dijo interesado.

- Oh! Que Bien! - dijo Michelangelo acercándose a su hermano mayor y viendo el monitor de la computadora - Hay que verla YA! - dijo emocionado y Leonardo y Raphael se acercaron a sus hermanos menores.

- Pero esa es una película de terror Mikey - dijo viendo la pantalla del monitor.

- Y? - pregunto Michelangelo.

- "Y"?! - repitió enojado Raphael - Eres un llorón para esas películas, no quiero cuidarte otra noche - se cruzo de brazos.

- No me dará miedo! - dijo Michelangelo.

- Mmm - dijeron sus tres hermanos mayores sin creerle.

- Es Enserio! - dijo insistente.

- Eeh - siguieron sus hermanos sin conversarse.

- Puedo verla sin asustarme - persistió el menor.

- Ajá - siguieron sin creerle.

- Ok, hagamos algo - empezó Leonardo formando una sonrisa en su boca - veremos la película - su sonrisa se amplio - Pero, si vas a la habitación de alguno de nosotros tendrás que repartir la mitad de tus trozos de pizza - termino tendiéndole la mano a su hermano menor y Raphael y Donatello sonrieron ante el plan mientras que Michelangelo era tomado por sorpresa y retrocedía un paso.

- Que? miedo? - se burlo Raphael golpeando un poco el orgullo de su hermano menor.

- Cl-claro que no! - dijo a la defensiva - Trato hecho! - dijo entrelazando manos con Leonardo que junto a Raphael y Donatello sonreían mientras que Michelangelo tragaba grueso.

Vieron la película, y como era de esperarse Michelangelo se aferro a Leonardo mientras temblaba y le gritaba a la pantalla por el miedo, la película termino y era obvio el como se sentía Michelangelo y lo que pasaría esa noche.

- Bueno, ya se termino y es tarde - dijo Donatello levantándose del sillón y estirando los músculos.

- Que pasa Mikey? miedo? - dijo Raphael con una sonrisa maliciosa y Michelangelo reacciono.

- Claro que no! - dijo separándose de Leonardo y sonriendo altanero.

- Y el hecho que me abrasaras durante tola la película y no dejaras de llorar no significa nada? - dijo Leonardo alzando una ceja.

- No significo nada - dijo no muy convencido.

- Bueno, si es así - respondió Leonardo divagante.

- Buenas noches - termino Raphael y junto sus dos hermanos fueron a sus habitaciones dejando atrás a Michelangelo quien se encogió en si mismo y trago seco.

Michelangelo fue a si habitación y se metió en su cama tapándose miedosamente con la sabana, como si eso fuera a protegerlo de un demonio con cuchillo. Temblaba y temblaba de miedo, pero el perder sus raciones de pizza no era algo que quería hacer.

_Crash!_

Se escucho un ruido desde la cocina, eso hiso que los nervios de Michelangelo se alteraran y se ocultara bajo su cobija mientras abrasaba a su oso de peluche, escucho mas ruidos y tembló un poco, pero sacando valor de su pecho se quito la sábana y se levanto de su cama para salir de su cuarto.

Camino lenta y miedosamente hasta donde venia el sonido, se escuchaban platos moverse y agua, no sabia que era pero agarrando valor entro a la cocina y se sorprendió con lo que vio.

- Son las dos de la mañana, que haces despierto? - pregunto Shredder mientras lavaba platos.

- Y-yo escuche ruidos - solo pudo articular ya que aun estaba algo miedoso.

- Porque la cara pálida? - pregunto pero frunció el ceño inmediatamente después - Viste una película de terror? - regaño y Michelangelo bajo la vista. Shredder dejo escapar un gruñido de exasperación - Adivinare, no podías dormir - el adolecente no respondió y siguió viéndose sus pies. El mayor termino de lavar platos y se seco las manos - Quieres dormir conmigo? - pregunto tomando por sorpresa al menor.

- Eh? - pregunto débilmente y levantando la vista.

Ya en la habitación de Splinter, Michelangelo se acostó en un lado del Futan mientras que Shredder a unos pasos de distancia estaba sentado con una luz tenue y revisando unos papeles, el ambiente estaba muy tranquilo y con una iluminación tenue, el adolecente tenia los ojos como platos y no paraba de pensar el como llego a esa situación.

- Porque aun no te duermes? - pregunto rotundamente Shredder.

- Que? Que? yo-umm - empezó a tartamudear el menor pero después sonrió torpemente - Pienso en algunas cosas - simplemente contesto y se movió un poco bajo las sabanas - Buenas noches - dijo algo nervioso y aun con temor a causa de la película de terror, un temor que Shredder noto.

- Si aun tienes miedo, entonces yo hare guardia - dijo Shredder y fue lo ultimo que Michelangelo escucho antes de caer inmediatamente en un sueño seguro gracias a Shredder.

: A la mañana siguiente :

- JA! Perdiste! - se burlo Raphael comiendo el desayuno de Shredder y después de enterarse que su hermano menor durmió acompañado del mayor.

- La mitad de tus porciones de pizza es nuestra - dijo triunfante Leonardo.

- De hecho no - respondió con una sonrisa confiada Michelangelo - El trato era si iba a la habitación de uno de ustedes a dormir - dijo señalando a sus tres hermanos - Y fui a la habitación de Shredder - dijo victorioso - No cuenta - dijo y se metió un bocado de comida a la boca.

- Bueno, si, pero, bueno - empezó a hablar Leonardo - Donnie! - dijo buscando ayuda y vio como su hermano se encontraba algo enojado.

- Mikey tiene razón - murmuro - Odio decir eso - murmuro y Michelangelo empezó a hacer un baile de victoria.

- Coman rápido y cuando terminen vallan al Dojo para entrenar - ordeno Shredder con voz ruda y salió de la cocina dejando a los adolecentes solos.

- Ya enserio Mikey - dijo en un susurro Raphael - Como pudiste dormir con Shredder cerca? su presencia da mas miedo que la película de anoche, esta bien que nos llevemos en paz y todo eso, pero aun así... - termino y Michelangelo arrugo el ceño confundido.

- Miedo? enserio? - vio unos segundos por donde había salido Shredder y regreso la vista a su hermano - Nha! - dijo relajadamente - Es buen tipo - dijo y sus hermanos mayores se vieron entre ellos extrañados.

No, buen tipo no, buen padre.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Tarde un poco mas en actualizar porque me dolía la cabeza y no me pude concentrar mucho, pero bUUeno~

Que tal les pareció el capitulo? Bueno? Malo? Antes eras chévere? Díganmelo! Sus comentarios me animan a seguir este Fanfiction! Si quieren pueden poner el Fanfic en favoritos o compartirlo con sus amigos y conversar sobre… no se… parejas crack?

Síganme en mis redes sociales!

Facebook = Ritsune San  
Tumblr = Ritsune-san

Gracias por leer este capitulo y el Fanfiction en general!


	24. Chapter 24

**Familia Hamato  
**Shredder:

- "_Demasiados problemas_" - pensó irritado Shredder.

Era el ultimo día cuidando de los chicos, ese día en la noche para su alivio regresaría Splinter, eso no quería decir que su molestia se iría.

Los cuatro adolecentes eran demasiado molestos para el, no tenia tiempo para cuidar cuatro chicos inmaduros siendo a que su trabajo necesita de mucho tiempo, paciencia y cuidado, como podría hacer su trabajo teniendo a cuatro chicos siendo escandalosos, molestos y con problemas tan mundanos cerca?

_Jaqueca._

Esos chicos podían definirse en esa sola palabra, eso explicaría muy bien el porque las a estado sufriendo desde que Splinter se fue... Yoshi... Genial! Empezaba a ponerse sentimental! Yoshi no era bueno para su orgullo, siempre pensaba, hacia o decía cosas que no iban con su orgullo y ego, todo por su culpa.

Ruidos de algo cayendo se escucharon desde lo lejos.

- _No Te Preocupes! Nosotros lo limpiamos!_ - se escucho el grito de Leonardo a lo lejos.

A eso se refería, se hundía en sus pensamientos y los adolecentes lo interrumpían. Respiro, tranquilidad. Mejor no pensaba de mala manera de los adolecentes, son Adolecentes, el junto a Yoshi hicieron cosas iguales... No... PEORES... mejor no pensaba en su niñes.

6:47 p.m.

No era tan tarde cuando vio el reloj, pero a decir verdad no sentía el tiempo correr, no tenia deberes o algo por el estilo, le dejo dinero a los adolecentes para ordenar algo, termino su papelería de trabajo. Ese día se dedicaría a esperar.

- _JA! Te Gane!_ - se oyó el grito feliz de Michelangelo.

- _Como Me Ganaste?! Es un juego de inteligencia!_ - se escucho la voz de Donatello.

- _Seguramente hiso trampa! _- se escucho la voz de Raphael.

- _No lo hice!_ - se escucho de nuevo la voz de Michelangelo.

- _Miren el historial de la computadora! Debió buscar una guía de respuestas en internet!_ - se escucho Leonardo y de ahí en mas fueron muchos gritos mesclados.

Shredder respiro pesadamente y se agarro el entre cejo, cuatro hijos son demasiado para el, demasiado ruidosos, demasiado molestos, demasiado innecesarios.

_..."Innecesarios"?_

Lo pensó dos veces. No, no podía decirles innecesarios a los hijos de Splinter, sus hijos ahora, era ahora un segundo padre para esos adolecentes y esos adolecentes son cuatro hijos el, no podía pensar así de sus hijos.

_Tick... Tock._

Sentía el tiempo eterno pero a la vez corría tan rápido, se sumió aun mas en sus pensamientos hasta llegar del presente al pasado e imaginar su futuro, su presente es aparentemente estable, su pasado lo considera el peor, su futuro... solo tiene la certeza que Yoshi seguirá con el, solo eso.

9:53 p.m.

En unos minutos entraría Splinter por las puertas del Dojo, después de días de no verlo, de no comunicarse, y aunque sabia que podía llamarlo en cualquier momento, opto por no hacerlo, el solo escuchar su voz lo haría perder el razonamiento e ir con el.

"_Sensei!_" "_Que bueno que ya esta en casa Maestro Splinter_" "_Me trajo algo?_" se escuchaban los gritos de los adolecentes a lo lejos.

_Splinter Regreso._

Su cuerpo no reacciona, moverse es una orden que su cuerpo no obedece. _Que sucede? no me puedo mover? escucho, pienso, no me puedo mover, ni siquiera abrir los ojos, que es esto? un trance?_

- _"Reacciona... reacciona..." _- pensó fuertemente.

Su cuerpo no responde.

- Que haces en el suelo? - se escucho una pregunto y eso fue suficiente para que saliera de su trance y abriera los ojos un nanosegundo después de escucharlo, la voz de Splinter lo hiso reaccionar.

- Que hago... en el suelo? - repitió Shredder lentamente mientras miraba el techo del Dojo - "Extrañarte" sirve como respuesta? - pregunto y Splinter no respondió y solo sonrió enternecido.

Se adentro al Dojo, cerro la puerta, puso sus maletas de lado para llegar hasta Shredder y recostarse junto a el.

Shredder se movió y Splinter también, de modo a que los dos chocaran miradas mientras apoyaban su cabeza en el brazo del otro.

- Que paso en estos días? - pregunto Splinter, obviamente se refería a los chicos y su relación con ellos. Shredder se quedo en silencio unos segundos.

- Son molestos - comenzó - Ruidosos - lo pensó un poco mas - Ligeramente incompetentes - termino pero Splinter sabia que mantenía unas frases en su garganta.

- Y? - pregunto Splinter con una sonrisa.

- Y... - se quedo en silencio - Son claramente nuestros hijos - aparto la mirada - No me molestaría volver a hacerlo - Splinter sonrió y se acerco a Shredder y lo beso suavemente.

- Me alegra que lo hayas pasado bien - respondió y abraso y se movió junto a Shredder para que ahora Shredder estuviera boca arriba mientras que Splinter estaba boca abajo y encima de el - Yo en Japón-

- Estamos en un buen ambiente, no rompas eso diciéndome tu experiencias de "re-encuentro" con esa perra - interrumpió abruptamente y enojado. Splinter sonrió y beso la mejilla de Shredder.

- Esta bien - respondió con voz suave. Shredder movió su mano y acaricio la mejilla de Splinter mientras que este entrecerraba los ojos y miraba intensamente a Shredder.

- Te amo - confeso Shredder.

- Yo también te amo - respondió Splinter con voz cálida y se dejo caer completamente sobre el cuerpo de su pareja.

10:14 p.m.

Los dos se quedaron dormidos en medio del Dojo, Splinter sobre Shredder y Shredder abrasando a Splinter.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Lo termine… rápido… Aunque es corto, así que no me enorgulleceré.

Quería terminarlo rápido porque *Chaan Chaaan CHAAAAAN* Quería empezar a escribir el especial de Halloween!

Mándenme sus comentarios del capitulo, eso me ayuda y me anima para seguir escribiendo este Fanfic! Pónganlo en favoritos y compártanlo con sus amigos! Eso me alegraría Mu-Cho!

Me pueden buscar y seguir en mis redes sociales!

Facebook = Ritsune San  
Tumblr = Ritsune-san

Gracias por seguir leyendo este Fanfiction!


End file.
